Arranged Marriage, Redemption, and Love
by happyendings55
Summary: Gwen, a Death Eater’s daughter, has to deal with an Arranged Marriage Vow that her father made. Draco, an ex-Death Eater, wants to return honor to the Malfoy name. What happens when they return to Hogwarts for a second chance at their final year?
1. Home Again

_**Author's Note: The lyrics listed before each chapter are the lyrics that inspired the writing of that chapter.  
**_

* * *

"_It's a long way from the moon up to the sun_

_It's a longer road ahead of me, the road that I've begun_

_Stop to think of all the time I've lost_

_Start to think of all the bridges that I've burned that must be crossed_

_I've been poison, I've been rain_

_I've been fooled again_

_I've seen ashes shine like chrome_

_Someday I'll see home"_

"_Home"-Switchfoot_

_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Home Again**

Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce joined the only other Slytherin from her year in a compartment on the train.

"Gwendolyn," Draco Malfoy greeted curtly.

"Draco," she responded the same. Normally, she was never around the blonde, but with their return to school after the war, she was sure he'd be the only one to talk to her. Gwen set her bag on the seat beside her and decided to nap.

Draco had been startled to see another Slytherin from their year return. He had only come back as the beginning of his long road to redemption. He was going to better the name of Malfoy if it killed him, and it might. He watched as the brunette threw her bag on the seat and curled up to sleep. He assumed that they were sticking to the Slytherin code. Which meant it was going to be a long year. Especially, since he and Gwendolyn were not exactly friends. She most likely would make snide remarks about how he and his family had gotten light sentences. Draco was never charged along with his mother and his father was put under house arrest. So besides having a few Aurors around the house, it wasn't that bad of a sentence. It could have been worse if it hadn't been for Potter. Merlin how he hoped Potter didn't show this year.

The glass door slid open, and Hermione Granger stared at the two. Draco groaned inwardly. If the princess was here then surely Potter and Weasel were here, too.

"Malfoy, I didn't know that you would be returning," she said cautiously. Draco would normally have a vicious remark for her, but it seemed pointless to do so now.

"Yes, well I am," was all that he replied. She looked at him and then stared at the back of the brunette.

"Did Pansy return as well?" Hermione asked. She had been certain that Parkinson wouldn't return.

"No, that's Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce, I won't tell her you called her Pansy. She wouldn't enjoy that," Draco taunted. How could the know-it-all not tell the difference between Pansy's ebony hair and Gwendolyn's deep brown?

"Oh, yes, I heard her father had been put into Azkaban after the battle."

"Granger, why the bloody hell are you talking to me?" Draco lashed at her.

"I was trying to be nice, Malfoy," she said as she slid the door shut rather hard. The noise it made had caused Gwen to wake-up.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Granger being an annoying chit as always," he answered without looking at her.

"And here I thought you were suddenly friends with her Gryffindor Highness," Gwen retorted. Draco narrowed his eyes, but didn't retaliate. Instead, he spoke.

"Listen, we're the only Slytherins returning this year and I'm fairly certain that no one is going to welcome us back with open arms. So, maybe we should put all the pathetic stuff behind us and try to stand together this year," he suggested. Gwen thought about it for a moment. It may be the best idea, but she didn't want to agree. She'd make it alone through this.

"I'd rather not," she said as she grabbed her bag, "I'll deal with you because you're a fellow Slytherin, but I won't be your friend or your follower."

Draco expected her to say as much. He'd never known her to be dependent on anyone. He nodded. If that's what she wanted, then that's what he'd do.

She took her stuff and headed to a carriage. To her dismay, it was the last one and Draco was going to be riding with her. They sat in silence the entire trip.

When they entered the Great Hall, the room had collectively gasped. Gwen was sure it was more for Draco than herself as she barely was known.

"Hey isn't that the girl who's father was sentenced to Azkaban in yesterday's Prophet?" She heard a Hufflepuff ask. So much for them not knowing who she was, it made her glad that her robes covered her left arm. Voldemort had given her and a bunch of other Death Eaters' children the Dark Mark at a mass ceremony only a fortnight before the Battle of Hogwarts in May.

Both Draco and she held their heads high as they walked to the Slytherin table and took seats. McGonagall waited for them to do so before beginning the feast.

"Good evening," she began, "I want to begin by welcoming everyone. I have a few announcements. Joining us this year will be Professor Minos Flint for Potions and new head of Slytherin house, Professor William Weasley for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Robin Locksley for Muggle Studies, and finally Professor Nickson interning for Transfiguration."

As the Headmistress had called each name, they stood and hands were clapped for the new staff members. Draco had barely paid attention since Gwendolyn's head had snapped up at the mention of Marcus Flint's older brother. He was curious to her reaction.

McGonagall stated that the students here to make-up for last school year should stay after the feast for a meeting with her. When she was through, the food appeared, Draco and Gwen ate without speaking.

When the feast had ended and the rest of the students had filed off to bed, the eighteen students returning approached the staff table.

"This year will be different from your previous ones at Hogwarts. First, since you are all of-age you will have private dormitories and common rooms near your house common rooms. Second, you will not be able to participate in House Quidditch, but if you want to make two teams amongst yourselves, then I'll allow you to have matches. Finally, you will have classes together because there are so few of you. You should attend only those classes you obtained OWLs in. I will pass out the schedules in the morning. If you don't qualify for a class, then consider that time a free period. Now, you Head of House will escort you to the new dormitories," she explained to them somberly.

Draco had approached Minos Flint without delay because he was exhausted, but noticed how Gwendolyn positioned herself behind him. It was as if she were afraid of the new Professor.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malkin-Pryce," he greeted them with a look that made Gwen shiver. She wasn't sure if coming back had been the right choice after all.

"Follow me," he said as he led them to the dungeons. They stopped at a newly erected portrait of Severus Snape. "This portrait is the entrance to your private common room. I'll leave you to decide a password. I look forward to seeing you in class."

Gwen was sure the lingering look he gave her before retreating to his own quarters was meant to warn her that they would discuss their future. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to have your intended teaching you. She didn't even know him. He was eight years older than she, and his name had only been spoken when her parents told her the arrangement had been made. Now that she had met him, she thought he resembled a troll, much like Marcus.

"Hello? Have you not been listening?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"What do you want for a password?"

"I don't care. Just make one."

"Fine, 'polyjuice,'" he said to the portrait and Snape's head nodded before the frame revealed an opening. They entered and took in the surroundings. It was still a cold dungeon, but it had been decorated better than the Slytherin common room. There was a fireplace with a green couch and two silver squashy chairs in front of it. There were two large desks with built-in bookcases at each side of the room. Two small staircases on the left and the right led down to their bedchambers. On the right door there was a portrait of Gwendolyn, the wife of Merlin and to the left a portrait of the constellation, Draco.

"Well they chose our rooms for us," Draco mentioned as he headed down the steps to the left. Gwen did the same to the right.

"Password?" The legendary witch asked.

"Betrothed," Gwen said. She couldn't forget the word as she was going to be having class with Minos Flint all year long. The portrait granted her access and she looked at where she would be sleeping for this school year. The full-size four-poster was decorated in silver and green. To the left was a door she was sure led to the loo. She opened it and was greeted by Draco.

"Well that should make for an interesting year," he drawled before closing his door. Gwen sighed. Staying at home really seemed like a good idea now.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, McGonagall handed out the eighteen returnees their special schedules. Gwen let out a frustrated breath. They had double Potions twice a week. She had acquired eight OWLs: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Astronomy. Gwen looked at the schedule again.

_**Monday:**__ 1__st__ Morning Class-Double Potions, 1__st__ Afternoon Class-Divination, 2__nd__ Afternoon Class-Arithmancy_

_**Tuesday: **__1__st__ Morning Class-Charms, 2__nd__ Morning Class-Transfiguration, 1__st__ Afternoon Class-Defense Against the Dark Arts, 2__nd__ Afternoon Class-Ancient Runes_

_**Wednesday: **__1__st__ Morning Class-History of Magic, 2__nd__ Morning Class-Herbology, 1__st__ Afternoon Class-Double Potions_

_**Thursday: **__1__st__ Morning Class-Charms, 2__nd__ Morning Class-Transfiguration, 1__st__ Afternoon Class-Defense Against the Dark Arts, 2__nd__ Afternoon Class-Ancient Runes_

_**Friday: **__1__st__ Morning Class-Divination, 2__nd__ Morning Class-History of Magic, 1__st__ Afternoon Class-Herbology, 2__nd__ Afternoon Class-Arithmancy_

Beyond the two hours and fifteen minutes of Potions twice a week, Gwen's schedule was not upsetting. She wouldn't have class during any Divination and History of Magic periods. Since today was Wednesday, she didn't have class until ten-thirty. That left her with an hour and a half to do nothing. It also meant her first class was in the greenhouses. She stood up from the Slytherin table and decided to return to her room.

Draco had followed his dorm-mate back to their common room. He was lost in thought about his schedule. He had obtained the same eight OWLs has his housemate. This meant they would have the exact same schedule.

She stopped suddenly and he walked into her back. She jumped at the contact.

"Are you following me?" Gwen asked him in a tone that relayed her frustration.

"No, I just don't have class until Herbology," he answered.

"Oh, I don't either," she said as they approached Snape.

"Polyjuice," Draco uttered and it swung open.

Gwen followed him into the room. She noticed that the desk on the right now contained school books. She approached them and pulled out her text for Herbology. She placed it in her bag, set the bag on the desk, and descended the steps to her bedroom. She decided that a nap couldn't hurt.

Gwen woke up again half an hour before Herbology was to begin. She quickly redid her ponytail and used a de-wrinkle charm on her clothes and robes. She left her bedroom and grabbed her bag from the desk and left the common room.

The greenhouses were empty when she first got there. She had been ten minutes early. Finally, a few moments before the bell, Draco and eight other students entered.

"Please partner up, there is a set of potted plants in front of you. All of them are mundane, but contain magical properties. I want you to name the plant and list what it could be used for in magic. You have the whole class hour to complete the task," Professor Sprout instructed them. She set out toward the second greenhouse to let them do their work.

Gwen watched as the students paired up and knew that it was going to be her and Draco. This turned out to be true when the other students lined up at workstations. The first one held Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Behind them were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. To the left of Brown and Patil sat Susan Bones and Megan Jones. The right workstation contained Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. She and Draco sat at the station in the far back. Gwen sighed.

"Seems we're stuck together," Draco mentioned as he joined her. He started to pick up the plants and examine them.

"The one you are holding is wormwood and it's used in Draught of Living Death," Gwen told him. He understood the statement to mean that she just wanted to get their work done.

The hour went by quickly with Draco and Gwen working side by side. They had completely filled out the parchment. They brought it to Professor Sprout's desk in Greenhouse Three and then made their way back to the castle.

In the Great Hall, Gwen took the same seat at the end of the Slytherin table that she did at the feast the night before and stared at the array of sandwiches that were prepared for lunch. Pumpkin juice was set out in goblets and she took one for herself. She would have eaten, but her stomach was too anxious for their afternoon Potions lesson. She wasn't ready for this. She could always go to the infirmary, but knew that she couldn't do that all year long. Gwen came to terms with her inevitable fate of facing Minos Flint and tried to mentally prepare herself for the encounter.

Gwen entered the common room and went straight to her desk. She pulled out the Potions text, placed it in her bag, and then made her way down the corridor to the classroom. She was the earliest student once again. Two minutes later, Hermione Granger joined her in the dungeon room. Granger took a seat at the very front. Gwen was already sitting in the farthest left of the third row back. She watched as all five Ravenclaws entered and took the remaining seats in the front of the room. Draco was the last to enter, and he took a seat in the farthest right of the third row back. Gwen snickered inwardly at the seating arrangement.

"Death Eaters shouldn't even be here," one of the Ravenclaw boys whispered harshly. Gwen would have hexed him if Minos hadn't entered the classroom in the same instant.

"Good morning class, as you were told yesterday, I'm Professor Flint and I'll be teaching you NEWTs level Potions. Before you ask, yes I'm related to Marcus Flint and no, I'm not a Death Eater. As well as I will not tolerate prejudice of any kind in my classroom," he warned looking at the offending Ravenclaw. Gwen and Draco groaned at the same time. The easiest way to promote bad behavior was to single out the students who did it on the first day.

"Is this year over yet?" Gwen quietly mumbled.

"Now, I will pair you up and place you at the lab tables that I would prefer. Boot and Corner, I would like you to partner and sit at this table," he said pointing at the table to the right in the front row. He then continued with each table in the row from there, "Goldstein and Granger front and center please. Malfoy and Malkin-Pryce, you will be in this far left table in the front. Finally, Patil and Turpin, I would like you two to sit at the middle table in the second row." Everyone went to their new assigned seats. Gwen and Draco begrudgingly made their way to the front table. Neither had sat in the front row before, and they were not happy about it now.

"As a beginning of the year review, I want you to brew a Sleeping Draught of the highest potency in pairs and bring it to my desk at the end of class," he instructed.

Gwen smiled wickedly. She could brew a Sleeping Draught in third year. Draco grinned as well and began to help Gwen gather the ingredients.

They worked silently together the whole hour and placed a portion of their draught in a vial to be graded. Gwen brought the vial to the desk and tried to deposit it quickly.

"Gwendolyn, can you stay a few moments after class?" Professor Flint asked before she could escape. Gwen really wanted to say no, but couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

"Yes sir," she responded instead.

Draco watched the exchange from their table and noticed her tense reaction. He decided he would wait around after class for her. The rest of the students left as he slowly packed his stuff. Flint shot him an impatient look. Draco finished and thanked Merlin that he still had an Extendable Ear that he confiscated. He used it to listen from the corridor.

"Well, we finally meet," Flint said to Gwen as she stood in front of his desk.

"Yes," she answered.

"You do know who I am?" He asked.

"Yes, you're the man I'm supposed to marry. My father made a Marriage Arrangement Vow with yours," Gwen answered, venom evident in her voice.

Draco's eyes widened as he heard her admission. He understood her apprehension from the previous night.

"Glad to know you're this cheerful 'bout it," he started to respond, "Don't get too cheeky. As you're legally my intended, I have rights over you."

Gwen stared daggers at him, but didn't speak. She knew she was going to hate him.

"You're excused for now, but I expect that I'll be requiring your company again." He waved her off and she proceeded to get her bag and return to her common room.

Draco quickly hid the Extendable Ear and started to walk toward their common room. Gwen noticed him and seethed at the intrusion of her privacy.

"I know you heard!" She screamed down the corridor to him. He stopped, but didn't face her.

"So what if I did?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Don't give me that rubbish Draco! Probably want to rub it in that your father was too busy avoiding sentences in Azkaban to make a Marriage Arrangement," she spat at him.

"Not really," he simply answered. His casual dismissal of the information made her angrier.

"Shove off," she said as she pushed past him.

"She'll be mental before Christmas," Draco muttered to himself as he went the same way she had.

* * *

Gwen was grateful when dinner was over and she could be in the common room permanently for the night. As she made her way from the Great Hall to their quarters, Draco and the others gave her a wide berth. Draco did because of their earlier altercation. The others avoided her because they suspected she was a Death Eater.

Gwen walked directly to her bedchambers. She didn't feel like she could do this all year. Her bed looked inviting, so, she crawled into it and started to cry.

Draco made it to the common room moments after her. He went to his room and removed his robes and tie. He placed them in the wardrobe. He contemplated the idea of Gwen being arranged to marry Flint and was repulsed. The man was close to ten years her senior and had the appeal of an ogre. If those weren't enough reasons to feel sympathy for her, then Flint's attitude with her surely would. After last year, Draco understood the weight of being someone's possession. He and his family had been possessions to Voldemort, along with his home. It had been the worst two years of his life.

He continued to ponder these thoughts as he entered the lavatory for a shower. Instantly, he heard her sobs on the other side of her door. He knew he should ignore them. The sounds made him remember his own days of crying and worry. His memories made him turn on the water and tend to his shower.

Gwen heard the water so she knew he heard her crying. She was thankful he didn't intrude. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if he did. Gwen let the sobs rack her body while the water could cover most of the sound from being heard. She composed herself once the water stopped.

Draco stepped out of the shower compartment and listened. He didn't hear anything so he assumed that she had cried herself to sleep. Sliding his pyjama pants on, he decided that if he noticed her start to get like he did in sixth year, then he was going to do something to help her.


	2. How I Feel

_So how does it feel, how does it feel _

_Cause it's tearing me apart _

_So how does it feel, how does it feel _

_Cause it's tearing me apart _

"_How Does It Feel"-Sugarcult_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two: How I Feel**

The first three weeks of class flew by with excruciating amounts of work for the second seventh years. Gwen was finishing an essay for Astronomy before going to that afternoon's double Potions lesson. McGonagall had informed them Monday of the second week that Astronomy would be added to their schedule at midnight on Tuesdays and ever since they would have essays due each lesson. Gwen sighed. Potions may have been the only class that wasn't as demanding because they were still brewing review potions, but it had the one professor that she wished she never had to see again.

The clock chimed and Gwendolyn knew she would have to postpone the rest of the essay until after Potions. She put her text in her class bag and left the common room.

Gwen entered the dungeon classroom and approached her lab table where Draco was already seated. He glanced at her as she neared him. Her robes were looser than they had been and he knew she had missed lunch. Draco was worried about her, but knew that he should not say anything.

"Gwendolyn," he greeted. She gave him a short hello before removing her book from her bag. They sat in the chilly room noiselessly until everyone else joined them. The bell rang and Flint made his appearance. He spoke to them.

"I know that we have been brewing rudimentary potions, but I needed to assess your ability before we moved on to more dangerous things. Today you will each brew Amortentia for an individual grade. Your partners are to test it by telling you if it produces a smell for them. If it does, then you may turn it in to me. You have the whole lesson, so please begin," he instructed.

Gwen read the ingredients and went to grab them from the supply closet. She used some tricks that she remembered from Snape's lessons and was rewarded when the signature mother-of-pearl sheen appeared in the cauldron. She smiled as she scooped some into the vial.

Draco took another fifteen minutes and got the same results. He handed her his vial while taking her vial. He lifted it to his nose.

"I smell freshly laundered linens, oranges, and roses," Draco told her. She smiled because if the potion was producing a scent for him, then it was brewed correctly. The combination of the oranges and roses seemed familiar to him.

She breathed in Draco's potion and told him, "It smells like dragon hide, the Quidditch pitch, and apples." Her face looked puzzled by the last odor. She did not care for apples and was intrigued that the scent attracted her.

"That's an interesting combination, Miss Malkin-Pryce," Flint said from behind her and she jumped. Draco glared at the man. Anyone who had been near Gwendolyn for more than five minutes would know she was jumpy when approached from behind. In last Wednesday's class, Draco watched as Goldstein asked to use a supply from behind her and she nearly touched the ceiling she was so startled.

"Yes it is," Gwen said through clenched teeth. She handed Draco his vial back. He capped both vials and handed them to Flint.

"Since we are finished Professor, may we be excused?" Draco asked with false sincerity.

"You can leave Mr. Malfoy. However, I must discuss some private matters with Gwendolyn," he answered. He was still standing behind Gwen so that he could not see her face. She scowled, but her voice remained detached.

"It's okay Draco," she said in a voice that told Draco she was trying to convince herself that it was. He nodded and gathered his stuff. They hadn't become friends, but Draco's admission to hearing Gwen's conversation with Flint changed their dynamic. She stopped insulting him about his family's sentencing and he paid more attention to her than ever. It was a truce between the two Slytherins.

"Alright, I'll see you," he said as he made to leave the room. After half an hour the rest of the class was gone. Gwen sat alone with Minos.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"I want to discuss our arrangement with you. I'm sure your father never got around to telling you the details," he said with an awful laugh.

"What more could there be other than I have to marry you?" She spat back. She wondered if he was as stupid as Marcus.

"Oh no, there's more. It's a Marriage Arrangement Vow not an Arranged Marriage Vow for a reason. Other little arrangements are made by each father. And I must say that your father holds you dear. He made sure stipulations about your virtue were made. The Vow magically prevents us from receiving others in our beds unless specified, and your father specified that I couldn't have you until we were married. We can't get married until you're nineteen," he explained annoyed.

Gwen was glad for a bit of good news. She didn't turn nineteen until August of next year. Plus, the idea that he could not make her share his bed was cheering. She smiled.

"Don't get too happy. It doesn't mean that we can't have a good snog. Additionally, my father was outraged that yours would make me wait that long. Therefore, he made you father agree to allowing me to enjoy others' company until we are married. A benefit you do not get."

Gwen thought about how that explained the one incident she had in sixth year. Everything had gone horribly wrong to the point that they broke up. She had gotten to snog him, though. She thought of snogging the man before her and she cringed.

"Are we done yet?" She asked.

"No, we are not. There's one final thing to the magic of the Vow. If either of us requires the company of the other, then we are magically bound to be present. Which means that I can say I need you here tonight for a detention and if you don't show, then you'll be incredibly ill," he said with a snicker. She looked horrified. How could her father expect her to enjoy this? The man was mental.

"Are you requiring my presence tonight or was that just an example?"

"I believe I do. I just won't call it a detention," he replied. She stared at him in disbelief before he waved her away. Gwen grabbed her bag and stomped out the door. She went straight to her dormitory. The walk was short and memorized. She quickly uttered the password to Snape and was granted permission to enter. Her stomach felt as if it were going to be sick so she rushed to her room and through the lavatory door. Barely making it, she vomited the contents of her meager breakfast into the toilet. The awful idea of being alone with Minos Flint and snogging him had taken its toll on her nerves.

Lying on the cold floor of the loo was how Draco found her fifteen minutes later. She was pale and her hair had started to come out of its tie.

"Gwendolyn, are you alright?" He asked as he went to her side. Draco had been unsure how she would react to another solo encounter with Flint so when she didn't appear at the library to finish her Astronomy essay, he sought her out.

"He wants to snog me!" Gwen screamed. She had not meant to be that loud, but she was hysterical from being sick.

"Yes, well he's one of many," Draco drawled unexpectedly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What I know quite a few from our year alone who wanted to do so," Draco argued.

"This isn't funny Draco!" She spat as she lifted herself off the ground.

"I know," he admitted.

"He has actual control over me," she said sounding frightened. He nodded as he followed her into her room. He asked to know exactly what was said. Gwen told him the entire conversation.

When she was done, he sat wide-eyed and thankful he did not suffer the same fate.

"Maybe we can try to break the Vow. It does not seem to be permanent like an Unbreakable Vow," he offered.

"Yes, perhaps," she answered weakly.

"You have a few hours before you need to see him. You might want to wash up before then," he suggested. He knew that a few moments in some hot water might help her feel better.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," she responded and he left her to her business.

While he was in his room, he wrote a letter to his mother. She could send him any books in the Manor that contained information on the Marriage Vow. She might also know something that could help. As he tied the letter to his owl's leg, he smelled oranges and roses like he did earlier in the Amortentia.

"Where is that coming from," he whispered. Draco sniffed the air until the source led him to the door of the lavatory.

"That's a joke right?" He asked no one. Then he thought about what she smelled. She had said dragon hide, the Quidditch pitch, and apples. All of those things were linked to him in some way. He had a dragon hide cloak, gloves, and Seeker's gloves, he played Quidditch, and he ate an apple every day. He ate them enough that Pansy once told him in sixth year that his school robes had a permanent apple scent to them.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. More rotten luck that he would be attracted to her, but downright awful that she would be attracted to him. He sank to the ground next to the door.

* * *

Gwen dreaded knocking on this door more than anything she'd done in her life. There had been no fear when she took the Dark Mark, it was expected of her. She'd cried over almost killing an Auror, but nothing compared to the dreadful feeling in her gut as she knocked on Minos Flint's office door.

He opened it and smiled widely at her. If Gwen wasn't trying hard to keep it together, then she would have thrown up right there. Instead, she fiddled with the sleeve of her jumper while glaring at him.

"Please, come in," he taunted. Gwen entered the door in the small amount of space he was not taking up. She tried to avoid touching him as she did.

The office had been cleaned and the smell of dragon hide was in the air. Gwen recoiled because it was not the same as what she had smelled in Draco's Amortentia earlier in the day.

"Do you like it?" He asked as if he read her mind.

"It isn't the same," she responded icily. He smirked at her attitude.

"We shouldn't start our date off with that attitude," he said as he draped an arm loosely around her shoulders. He led her to a table that had been set with two candles. Gwen rolled her eyes at it. His attempt to woo her was failing. She didn't like him from the moment they met at the beginning of term.

Gwen nervously sat at the table. She was waiting for the moment that he sprung at her expecting to snog. It wouldn't be a good moment for her.

* * *

At the same time Draco was still sitting in his spot on the floor against the lavatory door. He had not moved since he had the revelation about the fragrances in the Amortentia. His brain could not fathom the idea. They had never really been friends even though they were housemates. Alcott Pryce, Gwendolyn's father, had despised Draco's father because for a long time Lucius had been one of Voldemort's most devoted. The mutual dislike between the older men had filtered into their only children. Gwendolyn had been a major pain-in-the-arse for Draco. They were required to see each other at social functions, they were in the same House, and she constantly had something to say about his family. Draco could remember how she wished that the Malfoy family would fall on their faces. She got her wish, and Draco could not have been more grateful for it. The path that his family was on was going to lead them straight to their deaths. However, it meant that people like Gwendolyn and her father became the next ones in line for glory in the honor of Voldemort. So, when he fell, they fell too.

Draco thought about all of these things, but he also recalled the beginning of this school year. He had not expected to see another Slytherin on the train, and was surprised when she had stepped through the glass door into his compartment. They had words, but other than that they knew they were alone this year. Then Gwendolyn had been shocked to see Minos Flint as her teacher. What had made him care about that? The only answer Draco could come up with was that he had feelings for the only Slytherin that did not worship him.

He glanced up at the clock, and noticed that it was half past nine. Gwendolyn had been gone for two hours.

* * *

Gwen had never been more repulsed in her life. She had to let him kiss her. Just thinking about it again was making her shudder and feel sick as she walked back to her dormitory. He had gotten fresh with her and it had made her stomach uneasy. As she thought back to his hand snaking its way to her bum, her eyes started to water. She needed to make it just another few moments until she could get back to the common room, but it was not going to happen. Instead she started to sob in the middle of the cold dungeon corridor.

Gwen was so involved in crying that she did not hear when Hermione approached her.

"Gwendolyn?" She asked.

Gwen looked up at her and groaned. She wondered why she could not have made it to the common room before collapsing. It would have saved her the agony of dealing with one intolerable Hermione Granger and her constant questioning.

"Yes Granger, it's me," Gwen replied in a snarky tone. She did not have enough control of herself to keep from biting at the curly-haired girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just needed a moment. I'm much better now. I'll be on my way," Gwen said as she hurriedly lifted herself off from the floor. She had forgotten that Granger had been on rounds this evening.

"Alright then," Hermione responded before returning to her duties. Gwen took less than two minutes to make her way back to the common room, tell Snape the password, and collapse just inside the portrait hole. She could care less if Draco saw her. Right now was a moment for her to regain herself.

As if on cue, Draco emerged from his room. Unknown to Gwen, he had heard her enter the common room because he was keenly listening for the noise. He went up the few steps to the main part of the common room and stared at her. He could tell that she had slid against the wall by the way she sat with her back touching it, and her knees bent in front of her. It was the same position he had sat in for hours after getting a whiff of her shower. Draco knelt before her.

"Not a good night?" He asked without mockery. As he leaned in close to comfort her, he inhaled her scent. Her natural perfume was an exact match to all three aromas from the Amortentia and it caught him off-guard.

"No, not a good night," she whispered unhappily. When he had regained himself, he helped to lift her off the ground. She stood reluctantly and he lifted her.

"You need to eat more. It takes no effort to carry you," he said as he brought her down the stairs to his room. He knew the portrait to hers would not allow him in without a password, plus, she needed someone right now. Draco had decided he was the best candidate.

"You know, I don't think I dislike you anymore," she said between sniffles as he lay her on his bed.

"Yes, well, I'm sure that I no longer dislike you. I don't know if I ever really did," Draco told her as he went to their lavatory to get a wash towel. He ran it through warm water. As he reentered his room he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He took the wash towel and gently ran it over her tear-stained cheeks. She shuffled a bit but did not wake. Draco decided to let her sleep and he would go out to the couch in the common room.

* * *

Gwen woke with a start. She did not recognize her surroundings. It took a few moments but the events of the night before returned to her memory. She wondered where Draco was since she knew she was in his bed. By how dark it was, she knew that it still must be too early to get ready for classes and headed out to the common room. It was dark there as well. It took her a moment but she found him sleeping on their couch.

"Draco?" She whispered. He didn't move.

"Draco." Her voice was a little bit louder. He still did not stir.

"Draco!" She exclaimed and he jumped.

"Bloody hell! Did you have to be so loud?"

"I said your name quietly two times before that," she told him.

"Sorry," he said before looking at the clock above the fireplace. It read three-thirty and he suddenly wasn't too sorry for yelling at her anymore. "It's three-thirty in the morning."

"Yes, well, I thought you would want your bed back since I so rudely fell asleep in it," she replied.

He nodded, stood, and grabbed his shirt from over the back of the chair. Gwen fought the urge to gasp at his naked torso. It was an unexpected sight and while he put his shirt back on she thought she smelled apples.

"Draco, do you like apples?" She asked without meaning to do so.

"Yes, I usually eat at least one each day," he responded, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering, because I don't," she answered. He lifted an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything. He would let her come to the same conclusion he had on her own.


	3. Secrets

_**Author's Note: I know that the time between chapters has suddenly become really long. I apologize for that, but I have recently become a full-time employee along with being a full-time student. This makes it harder to find time to write, however, I will never abandon one of my stories. I just will take more time to post between chapters. With that being said, on to the show.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_All night long in my secret dreams_

_You tell me I'm the one_

_When I'm next to you, next to you._

_All I want in my secret dreams_

_Is you here with me._

_I got to get to you, get to you, get to you._

_There's a thrill, in the chase_

_We won't lose when we meet face to lace._

_Love, games a means without an end._

_I go down but I'll be back again"_

"_Secret Dreams"-Bon Jovi_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Three: Secrets**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dearest Draco,_

_How are you doing? Your father and I are well. I was amazed that you asked about the Marriage Arrangement Vow. I have not heard of anyone using that particular vow in many years. It was not popular. As for your questions, I cannot answer them. I do not know much about it. However, I sent some books from the library. They all mention it. I hope they help you for your essay._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco read the letter that his mother had sent this morning. He was not surprised that his mother did not know much more than he did. The Marriage Vow was not used in the Malfoy family for some reason. He was grateful she sent some books no matter how useless they would turn out to be.

"Let me guess, your mother does not know much about it?" Gwen asked from across the table. Draco nodded his head. "Maybe I should just get it into my head that I have to marry him." She said as she glared at the staff table. Draco watched as her plate remained untouched. The most she had was two sips of her pumpkin juice.

"Don't worry. She sent me some books. There could be something. In the meantime, eat something. You don't look well," he commented. She nodded, took a bite of her toast, and went back to glaring at the staff table. "Also, I talked to the Headmistress she said that we are of-age so we can look for information in the Restricted section of the library for any project. She said that we must be responsible about what we use."

"We could actually find something in there because of the link between Vows and Dark Arts," Gwen responded with hope.

"Yes, and we do have a free morning because neither of us is in Divination or History of Magic," Draco implied.

"We should go," she agreed.

After breakfast, once the plates had cleared, little notes appeared in front of the returning seventh years' places at their House tables. Gwen picked hers up and read it.

_Gwendolyn,_

_The Headmistress has granted you and the others from your year a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. This is a privilege that can be revoked if not taken responsibly. I hope that you have a pleasant evening_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Gwen read the note silently and could feel eyes watching her. She looked up and saw Minos giving her a wide grin. She threw the note down and stomped from the Slytherin table. Draco shot Minos a scathing look as well before following her, his apple in hand.

"That good for nothing brute! I almost wish I was Mudblood Granger! She would not have to deal with such a distasteful situation!" Gwen was muttering harshly when Draco finally caught up to her outside of the library.

"That might be taking it too far. I don't think anyone wants to be that big-haired know-it-all. She's intolerable," Draco drawled as he took a bite from the apple. Gwen found herself enticed by the scent even though she knew she hated the fruit. She didn't know what was going on with her these days.

Draco watched as Gwen breathed in deeply. He knew how she felt because every time he entered the lavatory after her bath, he stopped to take-in the scent. It was intoxicating for him.

"We should go see if we can find anything," he finally said as he nudged her into the library.

* * *

Gwen stood patiently in Minos's office. Her previous experiences making her feel sick. This was the third time this week he had requested her presence. As it was Friday night, Draco was going to be on his rounds and told her he'd go by to help her back. She had been getting sicker with every encounter. Minos made her skin crawl.

"Hello my bride-to-be," he greeted as he descended the stairs to the main part of the office. Gwen hated when he called her that. She knew he did it to remind her that she belonged to him in some way.

"You know I really dislike it when you call me that," Gwen practically spat.

"Yes, but you are my bride-to-be. I'm only speaking the truth," he replied cheerily. He was so happy because he placed his hand on the small of her back and felt her shudder.

"Is this all you ever want from me?" Gwen asked frustrated. She couldn't believe he kept pulling her from homework to force her into snogging.

There was a knock at the door, and Gwen could see Hermione through the window. This had to look bad. Minos released Gwen.

"You may leave," was all he said to Gwen as he went to the door to greet the brightest witch of their age.

He let Hermione in and she glared at Gwen. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. She was free one night. She had Hermione Granger to thank for one night of freedom from Minos's groping.

She stumbled to the corridor where her common room was.

"Gwendolyn!" Hermione accused before Gwen had made it to Snape's portrait.

"What Granger?"Gwen asked with venom in her voice.

"Do you actually do your Potions or was that scene I just witnessed your daily homework?" Hermione spat.

"Merlin Granger! I wish I were doing homework. And to what you're implying, no, that isn't my bloody homework!" Gwen shouted. She was tired and she still had work to do. Her argument with Princess Gryffindor was taking up time she needed. Gwen could start to feel her heart race as she tired to think of an excuse to get away.

"Then what was that?! I'll go to McGonagall,' she threatened.

"I can't tell you," Gwen answered defeated.

"I will tell her," Hermione prodded.

Gwen thought about the Headmistress interfering and she started to lose color. Her heart was already beating so fast it could not take more stress.

As Gwen collapsed, Draco rounded the corner. He saw her fall lifelessly and stared accusingly at Hermione.

"What did you do to her, Granger?" He asked as he rushed to Gwen. She was still in her robes and Draco could see how they swallowed her tiny form.

"I caught her being inappropriate with Professor Flint," Hermione answered disapprovingly.

"Granger, you are a dolt! She was not being inappropriate with him! He was being inappropriate with her!" Draco shouted. He was livid because he was scared. Lifting her was incredibly easy. Her weight loss was concerning.

"If that's true, then why hasn't she told someone?" Hermione questioned.

"She hasn't told anyone because he is allowed to be inappropriate with her. Merlin, Granger, for someone so bright you're incredibly daft," Draco started on her. His voice got louder every moment in worry, "The war may be over, but some Pureblood traditions are still out there. One of them is a Marriage Arrangement Vow. Her father bound her to him. She can't do anything about it!"

He had started moving toward the hospital wing during his rant. Hermione had followed because he was yelling at her.

"That sounds impossible," Hermione gasped. They had reached the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey immediately went to Draco.

"What is the matter Mr. Malfoy?" She asked concerned.

"My friend fainted while speaking with Granger. I think it may be from stress," Draco tried to be vague.

"Set her here and I'll have a look at her," the older woman instructed. Draco did as she said. He watched as Madam Pomfrey assessed Gwen's condition.

"Stress?" Hermione whispered.

"Granger, it's none of your bushy-headed business. Go somewhere else," Draco lashed. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, but left the room.

"Mr. Malfoy is she a good friend of yours because I need answers from someone who can give them to me," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'm her friend and dorm-mate I should be able to answer your questions," Draco replied.

"What has she been eating? To me, it seems like nothing," she said to him.

"She hasn't been eating much. Her stress over school and schoolwork makes her forget. I try to remind her often, but she doesn't really listen," Draco said with shame. He knew how bad she was getting, yet he had not done anything about it.

* * *

Outside the hospital wing, Hermione listened as Malfoy effectively avoided any real truth. She waited a few moments more before leaving for the library. She needed to know if Malfoy was lying.

An hour later, Hermione sat engrossed in a book about Pureblood customs that have been rarely used in their time. One of these customs was indeed the Marriage Arrangement Vow. Hermione read all of the details and was actually mortified. She was so glad that she was a Muggle-born. She could not understand how anyone could arrange their child's life the way some of the pure-bloods did.

* * *

Saturday morning was awful for Gwen. She woke up in the hospital wing and she was not sure how she got there. The last thing she remembered was leaving Minos's office. She could remember her words with Granger, but nothing after that.

"You're awake," Draco whispered from his seat next to her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I think, what happened?" She asked.

"You fainted while you were talking to Granger. Madam Pomfrey says you haven't been eating enough. I told you that you needed to eat more," he said with authority.

"I was too stressed. I can't eat with all the bloody stress," she told him.

"Miss Malkin-Pryce, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey stated as she entered the room from her office.

"So I seem to be," Gwen answered.

"Yes, well, Mr. Malfoy has been here since five this morning. He was very anxious about your state," the medi-witch said as she pattered about Gwen's bed.

Gwen stared in disbelief at the blonde teenager. No one had ever shown that much worry for her, and that included her parents.

"I thought we were friends," he drawled to her.

"Well you can see that she is well Mr. Malfoy. Come back in three hours and you can take her to Hogsmeade for the last half of the day," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Draco did as he was told because she was not a woman you wanted to have mad at you. Your health solely depended on her.

"Now, deary, I need to know why you have not been eating," she asked Gwen sternly, but with concern.

"I just keep forgetting. I have so much on my mind that eating is not the first thing," Gwen answered almost truthfully.

"Well I suggest that you start eating better. I did not think I was going to have you up and better so quickly, but even I amaze myself sometimes," she answered cheerfully. Gwen nodded and Madam Pomfrey added, "Now get some rest. I'm sure that boy will be back here in exactly two hours and fifty-seven minutes to take you to Hogsmeade." She laughed before heading back to her office.

* * *

Hermione had been in the library for the better part of the previous night. She had found three books that mentioned the Marriage Arrangement Vow and all three were useless. She read about what the Vow did and how it affected each person involved, but nothing else. When she finally had crawled back to the separate Gryffindor common room she shared with the others in her year, she had decided that old prejudices had to be put to rest. The wizarding world was not going to change if they kept those prejudices after the war.

The first thing she was going to do was seek out Draco Malfoy. She wanted to talk to him about helping Gwendolyn. It was her first step to improving relationships.

Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found Draco Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table by himself. She cautiously approached him.

"Malfoy?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Granger?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I want to help," she practically whispered. Draco shot his head up and then glanced at the staff table. He hoped that Flint hadn't heard her.

"Help with what?" He snarled meaningfully. He wondered how she could be so daft as to say something like that in the open.

"I meant…"she stammered as she realized her mistake, "I would like you to help me with Potions." She had decided to see if she could carry on the conversation with him in code.

"Granger, why would I want to help you?" He demanded.

"You want to help me because you are better at Potions," she said simply.

"We'll talk about it in the library in an hour," he agreed. He went back to his breakfast when she left the table.

In the library, Draco sat with a green apple in a chair toward the back. He stared at the entrance as he replayed Granger's conversation with him in his mind. When she had switched to Potions Draco had known right away that she understood to speak cryptically. She had said she wanted to help Gwendolyn and he had no idea why (which was why he was waiting here to talk to her).

Hermione entered the library and scanned quickly for the distinct blonde locks that belonged to Draco Malfoy. She found him in a chair in the back staring at the entrance. He nodded to her.

She walked to him with her head up and her face set defiantly. Hermione would convince him that she could help.

"Now why do you want to help Gwendolyn?" Draco asked immediately.

"Oh good, you understood!" Hermione remarked without asking his question.

"Of course I understood! I'm not a bloody git Granger!" Draco scolded. "Now answer my question."

"I want to help because it's what I do. So you happen to be ex-Death Eaters, I don't care. I was there when you didn't really give my identity in the Manor. And I was there when Gwendolyn stopped herself from killing an Auror in the castle. They're not things I will forget easily because we were kids. We still are kids! We can't help what we were taught was right, but we can choose the right actions. That is something you both did. So I'm doing it to prove that prejudice can be removed from both sides. I won't hate either of you because you're pure-blooded ex-Death Eaters. Just like I hope you don't hate me because I'm a Mudblood," she explained in a voice that resembled McGonagall's.

"Well to make things clear, I don't hate you because you're a Mudblood," Draco clarified without adding 'it is really because you are an insufferable know-it-all.'

"Does that mean you'll accept my help?"

"You have some conditions. The first one being that you can tell no one. I mean no one. This is hard enough on her as it is. You bloody well saw how she looked. The second condition is you must tell us any suggestions before you try to do them," he responded.

"I can do that," she agreed. She held out her hand for him to shake. He hesitated about half of a minute before shaking her hand.

"What? Afraid you were going to get Mudblood germs?" She joked with him.

"No, I was just wondering where that hand has been on Weasel. Actually, no I don't wonder. I don't want that mental image," he retorted. It was as if the whole world tilted the wrong way on its axis because he was agreeing to help from Hermione Granger. Nevertheless, she would probably be beneficial to finding information on breaking the Vow.

"How is she?" Hermione inquired, breaking Draco's thoughts.

"She will be fine. I was in there earlier. I couldn't sleep past five this morning so I went to see her. She woke up at eight, and I'm to pick her up to go to Hogsmeade in twenty minutes."

"What was really wrong with her?"

"She really was stressed. She doesn't have time for homework with Flint constantly calling her to his office for visits. It's simply rubbish and I stay up as late as I can to help her with homework, but it isn't enough. Gwendolyn is a reactionary person. She has stopped eating because she is ill from the situation," Draco replied heatedly. Hermione could see his eyes become a steel gray in response to his mood. She thought about how she had never seen them together until this year. His response was one that a boyfriend would have, not just a friend.

"Do you think he has noticed that she has lost a lot of weight and seems sickly?" Hermione wondered.

"If he has, he does not care," Draco spat. Hermione took his response as a cue to change the subject.

"What are you going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm going to take her somewhere to eat," he said simply. They had left the library and were walking to the infirmary. She nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you in Hogsmeade," she said as she left him at the door to the hospital wing. He nodded as she left, and entered to see Gwendolyn looking upset.

"What's the matter?" He immediately asked.

"Here," she said thrusting a piece of parchment at him.

_Gwendolyn,_

_I require your presence in Hogsmeade this afternoon. I would say around four in the evening for an early dinner._

_-Minos_

"What a slimy prat!" Draco growled as he rolled the parchment into a ball to throw into the waste bin.

Gwen agreed with his sentiment. She suddenly was not feeling well, again. Madam Pomfrey entered the room as Gwen had gone pale.

"Miss Malkin-Pryce, are you feeling alright?" The elderly woman asked.

"No, I think I may skip Hogsmeade. Can I stay here again?" Gwen asked.

"Of course!" Madam Pomfrey answered as she examined Gwen.

"Can I have dinner with Draco here?"

"As long as you will eat it," she answered the younger girl's question.

"I'll see to it that she does Madam Pomfrey," Draco assured the medi-witch.

"I'll see that the House Elves bring you both something," Madam Pomfrey mentioned as she left the two of them.

"We have someone to help find a way out of this," Draco started to tell Gwen.


	4. Standing Ground Together

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in _

_No more denying, I've got to face it _

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside _

_If I don't make it, someone else will _

_Stand my ground"_

"_Stand My Ground"-Within Temptation_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four: Standing Ground Together**

Gwendolyn sat quietly in the library between Draco and Granger. All three had stacks of books in front of them. They were looking for information on the Marriage Vow. It had been a hard loss for Gwen when Draco told her that Hermione Granger would be helping them. She tired to argue, but he said it would be daft of them to refuse it. Gwen conceded because she knew he was right. Granger would be the one to help them.

Gwen looked up for a minute. She needed a break from all of the research. Three of the Ravenclaws glared at her. She knew that they only kept their mouths shut because the know-it-all would scold them. It was one of the very few benefits of sitting in the library on a Saturday with Gryffindor's princess.

"It's nearly time for lunch. Maybe we should break and head to the Great Hall," Draco suggested giving Hermione a look. She nodded in understanding. Draco had been adement about making sure Gwen ate three full meals since her release from the hospital wing. Hermione seconded his concern, especially since Gwen had dehydrated the night she was supposed to be released for the Hogsmeade trip. Her refusal in meeting with Minos caused her violent illness.

"Yes, lunch sounds excellent," Hermione agreed. Quietly they packed their books up and put them on a trolley Hermione had reserved for them. Draco took the trolley up to Madam Pince's desk. Gwen had suggested they put other books on the trolley to decrease suspicion. They had Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes books mixed in with Ancient Dark Arts ones.

They walked silently to the Great Hall. Draco kept looking between Gwen and Granger. He was baffled at how he ended up here. When did he become friends with the likes of Hermione Granger and Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce. The former was a bitter enemy just a year ago and the latter was competition. He had never expected to be walking to lunch with either of them.

"Draco, why are you staring at us?" Gwen asked.

"Just wondering when I ended up friends with the insufferable know-it-all and the bitterness queen," he drawled with humor. She hit him on the arm.

"I'm not a bitterness queen." She said laughing at the same time Hermione declared, "I'm not a know-it-all!"

"Yes you are," Draco and Gwen agreed. Hermione looked defeated, but smiled.

They took their seats at a table. The room suddenly became ghostly quiet like it did every time Hermione Granger sat with two ex-Death Eaters.

"It'll pass," she said as she pulled notes from her bag.

"Do you ever stop?" Gwen asked looking at the pile of parchments.

"I like research," Hermione stated simply. She then started to read over everything they had found. It was all simple useless stuff, but Hermione always tried to be thorough. Gwen watched Hermione and hadn't started eating yet.

"Gwen, try some of the biscuits," Draco suggested holding the bowl out to her. Gwen took one absentmindedly and began to eat it. Draco gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He had been worried that she would revert at any meal because the hospital wing visit had not deterred Flint from his bullocks.

Hermione watched as Draco's look changed from worry to relief and made a mental note about how he'd changed. She had never seen him care truly for another person (besides his mother). The war and battle had taken a toll on his emotional personality. Draco Malfoy was a changed boy and part of it was his denied feelings for Gwen. She could see the concern he had for her.

Draco picked up an apple and offered it to Gwen.

"Draco, how many times have I told you that I don't like apples," she said agitated.

"You like their smell," he countered as he bit into the apple. Gwen had no reply to that.

"You can like the smell of something, but hate the taste," Hermione interjected.

"Know-it-all," Draco shot back. Hermione glowered at him.

They started to pack up to go back to the library when a Slytherin fourth year approached Gwen. The boy tugged on her sleeve.

"Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Yes," she replied.

"Professor Flint told me to give this to you."

Gwen sighed as she opened it.

_Bride-to-be,_

_I think dinner at six in my office is in order this evening. I would hope you make it. Another extended hospital wing stay would affect your studies._

_Your betrothed,_

_Minos_

The other two watched as her face fell. They knew immediately what the note said before she confirmed it for them.

"I am having dinner at six," was all she said. She walked out of the Great Hall leaving them. Draco looked at the head table and Minos smirked.

"What a foul man," Hermione whispered to him before leaving as well. Draco nodded his agreement and followed her.

When they were in the corridor, Draco turned to Hermione because he was certain that Gwen would not have returned to the library.

"I know. She won't be there. I'll go ahead anyway and try some more. Go to her," Hermione said before he could say anything. He nodded appreciatively. He turned toward the dungeons.

She sat on the floor in the bathroom. Her first instinct was to be sick, but because she was suddenly having feelings for Draco she refrained. Instead, she sobbed hard. Tear stains ran down her cheeks. This was how he found her moments later.

"Were you sick?" He asked immediately sensing that she had been.

"No," she truthfully answered. Draco smiled because his hope was not misplaced after all. Lately he wondered if she would hurt herself before they found something to break the Vow. Draco wasn't sure if he could handle losing her after realizing that he cared for her. He held his hand out for her to take. The support helped her lift herself from the floor.

"I'm glad that you didn't get sick," he whispered as he led her back into her room.

"I don't know if I'm glad. I keep thinking that any moment we'll find an answer, but at the same time I don't know if we can. It's ancient magic, and I'm an eighteen-year-old. What do I know about it?" She quietly asked him.

"We may be mere eighteen-year-olds, but Granger's nineteen and outsmarted wizards that are scarier than Flint could ever hope to be," he said with a small reminder of Hermione Granger's part in the war. Gwen knew he was right. Voldemort was as scary as they came, and Granger managed to help with that. Maybe, just maybe, they would find something. It may not be today when she had to cope with another 'private' meeting, but they would. Gwen had to hold onto that or her survival through the second war and last battle would have been pointless.

They had reached her bed, and she sat down. Her crying jag still had her wobbly at the knees.

"It's about two now. I'm going to let you get some rest because you need it. I'll wake you at about five. That will give you enough time to wake, shower, and be at his office by six," Draco said adding venom in his voice for the last part.

Gwen nodded and made herself lay down on the mattress. Draco waited a moment to make sure she was okay and then went back to his room. He decided that he needed to write his mother. She would be the only one he could tell how he felt.

_Mother,_

_I must confess that in my last letter I lied to you. I did not want to know about the Marriage Arrangement Vow because of an essay. I wanted to know about it because Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce suffers from one. Her father made the Vow with Minos Flint's father and now he's using it against her. He is our Potions Master and he is slowly torturing her. I need to know anything you can find. I think I care for her._

_-Draco_

He scribbled in haste. His perfect Malfoy scrawl was abandoned in his urgency to get the letter sent. He knew that his mother would do anything for him. She proved that twice in the last few years. She made his godfather make an Unbreakable Vow and she lied to Voldemort. Both of these actions were for him. He ran up to the owlery as fast as his legs could take him. When Filch yelled at him, he barely acknowledged it. Once there, he fastened the letter to his owl's leg and sent him.

Just as he promised, Draco returned to Gwen's room a little before five and woke her.

"Thank you. I think I needed that," she said to him. He agreed with her as he helped her off the bed. She almost fell forward and he caught her. She could smell everything from the Amortentia suddenly. The meaning of that hit her so hard that she actually stumbled back a little.

"You alright?" He asked. She barely answered before she curved around him to the lavatory. She slammed the door shut and he had no choice but to sit in her room. He could leave and go around, but he was curious as to the sudden change in her behavior.

After a few moments, the scent of oranges and roses filled his nose and he smiled. It was the most beautiful aroma he could have ever smelled. Even better than his mother's lilac garden, a place that he would frequent when he was very young. His father had caught him in there at ten and told him that it was inappropriate for young men to be in flower gardens. Draco hadn't returned to that garden since. A clicking noise signaled the water being turned off and it snapped Draco back into attention. He noticed that he was up against the bathroom door. He must have subconsciously walked toward it when he had first sensed the aroma. Draco quickly backed away from the door and sat on a chair at the end of the room.

Gwen returned to her room and smiled to see that Draco hadn't left. She wasn't sure why she was smiling. She just spent the last fifteen minutes in the shower hyperventilating. Draco Malfoy was to whom she was attracted.

Draco noticed the doomed look on Gwen's face, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking that I don't want to go," she lied.

He got up from his seat and approached her. He lightly touched her cheek and said, "I don't want you to go either." Gwen's cheeks flushed from the caress.

* * *

The weekend had finished in the same pattern that it started. They got up on Sunday, had breakfast, and were back in the library until lunch. Flint had sent Gwen another note and she had dinner with him again. She held herself together better than she had on Saturday. Now that it was dinner on Monday, Gwen sat between Draco and Hermione again at the Slytherin table. Gwen was just glad to be eating dinner in the Great Hall and not in a dingy office that was overly pumped with the smell of dragon hide.

"Ahem," McGonagall cleared her throat and got the students' attention at the same time, "In nineteen days on Halloween, we will be having a festival. It will be held in the Quidditch Pitch. This festival is to blend wizard and Muggle Halloween traditions. The Minister has decided that the mixing of traditions will start to lead us down a better road of recovery. This being said, Hogsmeade has obtained a costume shop. Costumes are a traditional Muggle custom on Halloween and though we will be using magic with them, we will be upholding the Muggle tradition. No one will be allowed to this festival without proper costume attire." McGonagall stood at the podium and stared to make sure that everyone understood she meant it. She stopped her gaze at the oddity that seemed to be frequent at the Slytherin table. She gave the three of them a smile and proceeded back to her seat at the staff table.

"Oh just what I need, another excuse for Minos," Gwen huffed.

The other two had no reply for this. It was true. They knew that he would use this festival and the costumes to continue his bullocks.

* * *

"I know what you and your friends are doing," he whispered as he approached her. She sat on his couch for a 'detention' after dinner.

"I'm glad one of us does," Gwen mentioned sarcastically.

"It won't work. I know that you think Ms. Granger can find the answer to everything, but even some things are far too advanced for her. As for Mr. Malfoy, well I can hardly forbid you from him. It is not in the contract of our Vow, but you should know that things will get worse for you the more you spend time with him."

Gwen almost laughed at the utter jealousy in the man's voice. It was well-placed jealousy because Gwen was certain that their friendship was something else, but it was petty to see Minos jealous. Was he afraid that Draco would figure out something?

"Draco's my friend. You would try to ban me from him?" She asked with more defiance in her voice than she felt.

"Yes, I would."

"Well then, I would rather be sick a thousand times over than let you take my friend from me. You ban me from him, and then I will refuse to meet you. I'll die in the hospital wing for all I care!" She shouted at him, and his face fell. He could tell by her reaction that Malfoy's feelings were not the only ones that had changed.

"Let me make that easier for you!" He yelled as he lifted his wand and shouted a spell she didn't recognize. Within seconds she was doubled over vomiting violently.

"Good luck trying to research when you're in the hospital wing," he said as he left to his quarters. She couldn't move. Gwen continued to be sick until there was nothing left in her.

* * *

Draco looked up at the clock in the library. Hermione did so as well. It was ten. Gwen had left them three hours ago.

"Something's wrong," he told her. Hermione agreed. Both of them quickly placed everything back on their trolley and pushed it to the desk. Draco was well ahead of Hermione by the time they reached Minos's office. Draco was tall enough to peer through the window in the door. The sight made him draw his wand and blast down the door. Gwen was lying completely white on the floor in front of a couch. Flint was nowhere to be seen. Hermione stared in disbelief.

Upon hearing the blast, Minos entered from his chambers. "What the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy? You can't just break down a professor's office door!" The man yelled with a bit of a triumphant grin. Draco didn't even think before he hexed the man. He flew into the back wall and Draco got closer to Gwen. She was lying in a puddle of something he'd rather not give a name.

"This is wrong," Hermione said out loud, "Malfoy, this is wrong. You're going to get expelled. You just hexed a teacher."

"I don't care," he whispered as he lifted Gwen. "Granger, she's ice cold. He was going to let her die out here."

Hermione put her hand to Gwen's skin. "Oh my," Hermione said as she retrieved her wand to do a heating charm. "We should just get her to the hospital wing. We'll figure something out about why you hexed a teacher later."

Draco wasn't listening to her. He had already started toward the hospital wing. He was more concerned about whether or not Gwen would be fine. If he was expelled, then so be it. Minos Flint was a man who deserved a lot more than a simple hex.

Draco carried Gwen into the hospital wing and set her on a bed. He waited the customary thirty seconds it took Madam Pomfrey to sense something wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy, something has happened to Gwendolyn again?" She asked alarmed. Madam Pomfrey was an intelligent woman. There was more to Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce's problems than Draco Malfoy was letting her know. She knew that it was not he causing the problems because she could sense his feelings for her, but there was more to her situations.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," was all he said. Madam Pomfrey nodded, but looked at Hermione. She tried to hide her face to not give away anything she knew.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I didn't see it. I found her like this," he answered as he stared at her. He really didn't know what happened to her. He had come too late. Draco was going to remember how she looked when he looked into that room.


	5. Another's Heart

_"All you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do to  
What can I do  
Say It's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you."_

_"Another Heart Calls"-The All-American Rejects  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Another's Heart  
**

Hermione had been quiet the entire time they sat in the hospital wing. Her mind was filled with memories of sitting in this same spot with Harry or Ron. She wondered why she couldn't have normal friends. She wanted friends that wouldn't get themselves into trouble every other day. A flutter of movement from the other side of the room caught her attention.

"Oh, good she's waking," Madam Pomfrey said. The medi-witch had administered some sort of a revival potion as soon as they got there. Hermione watched as Malfoy lightly rubbed Gwen's arm. It made her smile and miss Ron at the same time. She couldn't believe that Malfoy had this side. The war and this situation had done something to him. He was still a foul git when he wanted to be, but it was different now. It wasn't hateful. Instead he said things to goad her out of camaraderie, something Hermione had never expected.

"What is the matter here?" The Headmistress said from the doorway to the hospital wing. She looked between Hermione and Draco and frowned.

"Miss Granger, I really had hoped that without Potter and Weasley here you wouldn't get into trouble so much. I now see that in their absence you find the next best troublemakers," she said sternly. Hermione had a look on her face that was a mixture of shame and amusement.

"I suppose it would be against tradition if you told me what happened," she continued not expecting either of them to say anything.

"I can tell you what happened, Headmistress," said Minos's cold, triumphant voice.

Hermione and Draco whipped their heads up at the exact same moment. They both glared at him.

"Miss Malkin-Pryce was serving her detention with me when these two decided to attack me to relieve her from finishing it," he lied. McGonagall stared in disbelief.

"He's lying, Professor!" Hermione pleaded. She then glanced at Draco who nodded. "Professor Flint's father made a Marriage Arrangement Vow with Gwen's father and he's been using it against her this entire term!" She looked at him with satisfaction.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked in surprise. She had not heard of such magic being used in recent times.

"Of course not Headmistress, I would never do anything to endanger one of the students," he answered almost convincingly.

"You're going to believe that rubbish? He's a Slytherin. He's lying," Draco drawled as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy, I am quite capable of determining whether he is lying," McGonagall answered. "Professor Flint, I cannot recall an instance where Miss Granger has outright lied to me. I know there is not an instance where she and Draco Malfoy would whole-heartedly agree on anything. Therefore, I'm going to have to ask that you permit us to use Veritaserum if you are telling the truth."

"Headmistress?" He looked confused. "You would take the word of students over one of your professors?"

"If we didn't sometimes believe the students here, then there would be a quite many more of us dead or in St. Mungo's," she answered.

"But I'm a professor!" He whined. "Students lie when they don't want to get in trouble!"

"Professor Flint, I am sure that you are well aware that humankind lies when it doesn't want to get in trouble," she countered, "Now you can permit me to use Veritaserum or I can make you resign your position right now."

Flint looked confused. Draco could tell that he desperately wanted to send an evil glance his way, but it would give away that he was lying.

"Fine, I'll take your Veritaserum," he responded after a few moments.

"Yes, well then we will head to my office," she said to him and then looked to Madam Pomfrey, "Send Miss Granger when Gwendolyn is fully awake."

"Yes Headmistress," the nurse replied before returning her full attention to the girl.

"She's not going to like this," Draco whispered to Hermione.

"It was the only way to make sure you weren't expelled. I've had practice with this. You only tattle when you know there is no other way," she whispered back.

"You and the Wonder Boys really did do more than we thought?" He asked with a smirk.

"They have names you know. I'm quite sure you were listening when McGonagall mentioned them. Plus, Harry did save your life, and then made sure you weren't sent to Azkaban," Hermione countered.

"You wound me Granger, I thought we were becoming friends. Instead you take nice little jabs at me while the only real friend I've got is lying on a hospital bed," he responded.

Hermione looked a little hurt by his last statement. Hadn't she been helping too?

"Oh come off it Granger, I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if I didn't torment you just a little bit," he said with a genuine smile. She smiled back and wondered what Harry and Ron were going to think when she wrote them her next letter.

"What happened?" Gwen quietly asked. She barely had a voice.

"I'll let Draco tell you as I go talk to the Headmistress. Listen to whatever Madam Pomfrey tells you to do," Hermione instructed as she left the bedside.

"Draco, what happened?" Gwen repeated to him.

"I'm not quite sure. Granger and I were worried because it was so late and you hadn't returned yet. So, we went to his office, and I looked through the window in the door and saw you lying on the ground. It was bloody awful. I'm pretty sure the image of you with a slightly blue tint to your skin in some sort of half-liquid will forever be etched in my memory," he answered her.

"Honestly Draco, she called you by your first name. You can do the same," Gwen said trying to avoid thinking about the rest of what he said.

"Really, in all that, you were more concerned that I called Granger by her surname? Honestly, weren't you listening? He was going to let you die. We had to tell McGonagall," he sort of shouted at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you're going to upset her, then I'll have to ask you to leave," Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"No, it is fine Madam Pomfrey," she said before the rest of everything he said registered, "And you did what?!"

"It is not fine. You are getting overly excited after near-death. Mr. Malfoy, you can come back tomorrow. It's late. She needs rest not the trouble you're causing her," Madam Pomfrey commanded and Draco had no choice to leave.

* * *

"Miss Granger, it appears that you were telling the truth just as I assumed you were," Professor McGonagall said to her. Hermione nodded. She had no doubt that the Veritaserum would show Flint's true colors.

"Yes, and forgive me Professor, but do you know anything about the Marriage Vow? We're trying to get Gwen out of it because well you can see the problems it's causing," Hermione rambled.

"I'm sorry, I really do not know. It is old magic. Older than me even, and is more of a Dark Arts practice," she said somberly. "Why are you helping her? I had been concerned when you started spending your time with them. I know that the young Miss Weasley is in another year than you and your schedules do not line up for anything, but Draco Malfoy and Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce after last year's war?"

"They've never known love the way Harry, Ron, or I have. And I can tell that they love each other and they're not even sure of it yet. They're not evil, they were just misguided. You can't close the gap between enemies without building a bridge," Hermione answered honestly. McGonagall nodded her head in approval. Hermione Granger was definitely one of the best students she had ever taught.

"Yes, but do Potter and Weasley feel the same way?"

"I haven't told them."

"Yes well, maybe that's for the best. I don't think they would take too kindly to Mr. Malfoy," she said. "It's getting late. Go get some sleep. Professor Flint has been told that if he continues on this way he will be removed from this position. She will be okay for now."

Hermione nodded, and left the office. She trudged through the corridors, and instead of going back to her common room, she went to Gryffindor Tower. They had been granted the passwords at the beginning of the year in case they wanted to join their younger housemates. Hermione started to feel guilty for not returning to it sooner.

She reached the Fat Lady and whispered, "Boy-Who-Lived." She giggled because it was not an inconspicuous password. As she entered, she noticed how incredibly dark it was. The hour was late and she did not have a bed here. Why had she come here?

"Hermione?" An extremely familiar female voice asked.

"Ginny?" Hermione returned the question.

"Merlin, you really are here! Where have you been all term? I have been waiting to see you! And is it true what all the Ravenclaws are saying? Apparently Anthony Goldstein seems to believe that your friends with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny rattled as fast as she could in her excitement to see her old friend.

"Slow down Gin. One question at a time, I have been doing a lot of work. I have NEWTs this year," Hermione started to tell her, "And the Ravenclaws were not lying, I have become friends with Draco Malfoy and another Slytherin."

"How could you?" She asked confused.

"Because you won't believe what is happening," Hermione began as she sat cross-legged on a sofa with Ginny. She spent the next hour telling Ginny about what had been happening with her unusual new friends.

"Merlin that's a lot of news," Ginny said as she stared wide-eyed at Hermione's story, "How is she doing? And you're certain that Malfoy is in love with her?"

"Yes, he acts a lot like I did when Ron was dating Lavender."

"Oh yes, then he is for sure in love with her," Ginny teased.

"It's just that she has to marry Flint unless we find something helpful, and we haven't. We have to study for our classes, and prepare for NEWTs. As well as the Halloween Festival is only two weeks away and we are in charge of helping with that," Hermione told her.

"Maybe you can use a few extra people," Ginny suggested.

"I don't know if Gwen would be comfortable with that, but I'll ask," Hermione told her. She was certain that Ginny could be some help, but asking Gwen right now would not make her get better. "Well I think it's time for me to leave. It's nearly five. The Headmistress permitted me to have a day without classes to see Gwen, but I'd rather not miss them all." She said as she started to head toward the portrait hole.

"You're going to have to tell Ron and Harry when they come for the Halloween Festival," Ginny mentioned as Hermione was partly out of the common room.

"I know. I just hope they'll come around quickly," she admitted.

* * *

Draco sat in the library engrossed in a book that proved useless thus far. He was waiting for Granger to get there so that they could talk before they went to get Gwen from the hospital wing. It seemed familiar to him, like they already had done this once.

"Draco, I need to ask you something before we leave," Hermione said from behind him. He turned around to face her, and noticed that she was not alone. Weaselette stood there with her.

"You can't possibly want her to help?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do. I think we need more people on our side. Plus, Gwen can use some more friends and distractions. Ginny and I were thinking that the three of us could go to that costume shop in Hogsmeade together on Saturday," Hermione explained.

Draco shook his head. It took him the last three days to convince Gwen that telling McGonagall was the only thing they could do. Now Granger wanted him to accept help from the little Weasley.

"How about we ask her?" Ginny suggested. She had never really met Gwen because of their houses and their class year, but she still thought the final answer should come from her.

"You bloody Gryffindors don't get it! She's not going to like this. Another person knowing her secret is not what she wants to hear. We're Slytherins, we don't talk about our feelings," Draco explained in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, you don't talk about your feelings, and the lot of you are loners. I think that's how things like what happened to you our sixth year happen," Hermione argued.

Draco really couldn't counter that. It was true, and hadn't he said at the beginning of term that he wouldn't let Gwen deal with that? "Bloody Gryffindors and your altruism," he muttered under his breath. He motioned for them to start walking with him as he led the way to the hospital wing.

They didn't take long to get there. Draco entered first, followed by the other two.

"Are you going to excite her?" Madam Pomfrey said looking between the three of them disapprovingly.

"I'm certainly not here to excite her," Draco drawled, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well there better not be any excitement. She's finishing dressing. She'll be out from behind her curtain in a moment," Madam Pomfrey warned before leaving them.

Gwen stepped out from behind her curtain and froze.

"I told them you wouldn't like this," Draco said.

"Oh hush Malfoy, listen deary, you're going to have to get used to me. The more friends you make the more likely you are to figure out this thing," Ginny started, "Plus, I'm going to find you the best bloody costume when we go into Hogsmeade on Saturday."

Gwen just stared open-mouthed at the fiery redhead. She agreed with Draco, she did not like this one bit. However, there was no way she could fight either Gryffindor. She was just going to start having friends. Gwen shuddered at the idea. She had gone from being alone to having an entourage in two months.

"You won't let me argue. I guess I'm going shopping on Saturday," she responded. Ginny gave an excited cheer and Hermione smiled.

"I get yelled at for two days because Granger decides to tell the old bat about it, but you'll just welcome the Weaselette into this with no words? Do I ever catch a break?" Draco half whined to her.

"Yes, you do. You get to be my festival date," she answered with a smirk.

If he had not had a better hold of his emotions then he would be flustered. Instead he said, "Well then I guess I need a costume as well."

* * *

Hogsmeade was bustling with students old enough to go to the Halloween Festival. They were all trying to buy costumes and supplies for the event. Gwen walked quietly with Hermione and Ginny toward the shop that McGonagall had mentioned. Once they entered it, there were many students perusing the shelves and if it weren't for a stretching enchantment they would not fit.

Gwen felt weird being alone with just girls. Ginny insisted that Draco not see Gwen's costume before the festival. She said it would ruin the surprise. Gwen had said that they didn't even know what she was going to be yet, and Ginny argued that it didn't matter.

"Alright, we need to find you something perfect," Ginny mentioned as she pushed Gwen toward the back of the shop. It was less crowded here. Hermione followed. They searched through racks and racks of costumes. Hermione had found one of a wood nymph. Both Ginny and Gwen agreed that it was perfect with the color of Hermione's hair.

"Ginny, how about this one?" Hermione asked as she held up a gown that mimicked a mermaid.

"Not for Gwen. She's not the mermaid-type," Ginny said as cocked her head to the side.

"I didn't mean for Gwen. I meant for you. You have the look for it," Hermione countered.

"I think you're right," Ginny said as she took the costume from her friend. They went to a looking-glass and held it up to her. It really was perfect.

"We'll never find something for me," Gwen said in envy of Ginny. It was as Gwen turned away from Ginny to go sullenly back to the racks that she saw it. It was a purple and golden dress from the medieval days. Gwen knew before she picked it up what it was.

"A Gwendolyn Ambrosius costume," she whispered as she touched the velvet. It was meant for her. She was sure of it. It's the very witch for whom she was named. She laughed now at the irony of that. Gwendolyn Ambrosius, the pure-blooded wife of Merlin Ambrosius the wizarding world's most renowned Muggle-born.

"You have to get it! It'll look different on you because Gwendolyn Ambrosius was blonde, but you're still going to look gorgeous. See," Ginny pointed out as she held it up to Gwen in front of the mirror. The three of them stared at her reflection. Gwen had to admit that Ginny knew what she was saying.

"Maybe they'll figure out they're in love with each other," Hermione whispered to Ginny as Gwen continued to stare. Ginny nodded.


	6. This Night

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry this is taking so long for me to write chapters. I know this one is short, but I felt it was a small glimpse into Draco and Gwen's feelings.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon"_

"_Here's to the Night"-Eve 6_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Six: This Night**

Draco was having second thoughts as he approached Gwen's dormitory door. He had told her if they were going to do this then they were going to do it properly and he was going to escort her from her door. However, he couldn't seem to get himself to knock on the door. He knew she was waiting in there with Granger and Weasley, but he kept thinking that she would find his costume ridiculous. When Draco had picked it out, he thought it would be clever to be Merlin Ambrosius because of Gwendolyn's name, but now he just thinks it was cheesy. He even had charmed one of his best cloaks gold, because that was Merlin's famous gift to his wife.

"Bloody hell! I'm a fool!" He whispered to himself as the clock in their common room chimed seven-fifteen. There was no time for a costume change, so he rapped his fist on the door with the chimes.

"It's about bloody time!" He heard Weasley shout from the other side before she opened it. Draco peered into the room and couldn't find Gwen, but glanced at the two greeting him. Granger was in a short green dress with her hair straight and Weasley was wearing a gown that mimicked a mermaid. Both were giggling at him, and it made him just a bit upset.

"Where's Gwendolyn?" He asked harsher than he had intended.

"Relax Draco. She'll be out of the loo in a moment. We had to do her make-up and hair without her costume on so we didn't make a mess. You're going to love her costume," Granger answered with more giggling.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Draco asked irate. He was close to shoving his cloak over Granger's head and strangling her with it if she didn't stop laughing.

"I'm not, I swear," she responded, "You'll understand in a moment when Gwen gets out here."

"Yes, what is taking her so long?" Ginny chimed in, "Merlin's beard Gwen! Hurry up! We still have to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall."

They stood there for a couple more seconds until the door to the loo clicked and opened. Draco held his breath as she emerged. Her head was slightly down in a way that told him she was just as frightened of this moment as he was. As she lifted her head he realized what her costume was. Her hair had been curled in tiny ringlets and she was wearing a violet and gold medieval dress. She was her namesake and suddenly he understood why the other two had been giggling. He and Gwen had managed to match their costumes without planning it.

"You look…wow," he muttered as she finally looked at him. He handed her the gold cloak and she beamed up at him. She had remarkably blue eyes and even though her hair was a deep brown and not blonde, she still looked remarkably like Gwendolyn Ambrosius.

"You two have all night to ogle one another; can we get a move on so that Hermione and I can get our own dates?" Ginny asked.

* * *

The trip to the Quidditch Pitch had been quiet. Harry and Ron had been disappointed to see that Hermione wasn't kidding when she told them she was friends with Draco Malfoy. They had held their tongues because they promised both girls that they would, but they didn't like it. They both were sending glares at the two Slytherins with them.

"Ronald! Stop it! Let's go bob for apples," Hermione whispered to Ron as she took his hand.

"What is bobbing for apples?" He asked as Hermione dragged him away.

"We'll catch up with you in an hour at the feast tent," Ginny said with a wink as she and Harry went their own way as well.

"So much for friends," Gwen mumbled.

"I think they just wanted to spend some time with the Wonder Boys. They see us everyday," Draco explained. She nodded and took the hand he held out for her. "So what would you like to do first milady?"

She laughed at his terrible impersonation of a Medieval gentle-wizard, but appreciated it just the same. She lifted up the hood on the golden cloak and Draco was taken aback at how similar she looked to her namesake. The only thing that she didn't have was the blonde hair, and Draco was okay with that. He'd never been one for blondes.

Gwen shifted at Draco's prolonged staring. He was funny to see with a beard and long violet robes that had gold stars printed on them. She loved that he had chosen Merlin and was going to give her the gold cloak no matter what her costume was.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked him. Gwen glanced toward the spider web dome in the middle of the Pitch. It was where they had The Weird Sisters playing for a make-shift dance floor.

"I guess we can dance," he said to her.

* * *

The evening went by in a blur after they started dancing. Gwen could barely remember eating with the Gryffindors. Before she knew it, she and Draco were walking hand-in-hand to their common room and her thoughts of Minos were gone. She was just happy to be a girl spending time at a Halloween Festival with a boy she liked.

"Well milady, I believe this is where you live," Draco said trying to be charming as they approached Snape's portrait.

"Okay, you can stop being Merlin. I'm done being Gwendolyn for the evening. I can't wait to just put on some pyjamas and crawl into bed," she said with a smile.

He laughed and pointed out, "You can't be done being Gwendolyn. That's your name you silly girl." She laughed with him at the bad pun. She took off the golden cloak and handed it to him as he removed the beard he had worn all night.

"I think you'll want this back."

He took out his wand to change the enchantment. Instead of gold, it was now a pale green. As he shook his head, he said, "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."

She smiled genuinely, "Thank you Draco. Thank you for more than just this night." He knew what she meant. He gave her a nod. Gwen knew that she would regret doing this later, but she gently took his face in her hands. He looked at her surprised at first until he realized that she was going to kiss him. Draco met her lips with his. They stood there for a few minutes tangled at their mouths.

"Well that was unexpected," he said happily. He gave her a lazy grin.

"I think I'm in love with you," she blurted out. Draco took a step back because he had hoped she wouldn't figure that piece of information out until after they had broken her Marriage Vow.

"I know," he answered her. She looked shocked.

"How could you know?" Gwen asked.

"The Amortentia," he replied simply, "I just really hoped you wouldn't figure it out until we broke the vow with Flint."

"Oh."

"Yes, didn't you know my dear bride? Even I knew that you were in love with him," Minos said coolly from down the corridor. "Too bad for you, there is no known way to destroy a Marriage Vow."

"We will find one," Gwen retaliated. The perfect moment with Draco had been ruined now.

"Good luck with that. I think I've given you enough time to get well. You will see me tomorrow at six for dinner." He commanded as he left them for his own quarters.

Draco gripped his wand. He wanted to hex Flint with every fiber of his being.

"Don't do it Draco; he'll just use it to get you expelled. We'll beat him by finding an answer to this," she whispered while she grasped for his wand hand.

"Fine," he murmured through clenched teeth.

Gwen pulled him into the portrait after giving the password. The night had been perfect up until the last ten minutes.


	7. A Good Romance and a Bad Romance

"_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad, bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance (Ohh)_

_I want your loving_

_All your lovers revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance"_

"_Bad Romance"-Lady Gaga_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Seven: A Good Romance and a Bad Romance**

_Dearest Draco,_

_I'm sorry I have taken a long time to write back to you. Once you informed me of your reasons, I immediately began looking for information. So far I have not found anything. However, I intend to keep looking._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco read the quick letter from his mother. It was pretty much what he had expected from her. It had been two weeks since the Halloween Festival. Minos had caught them kissing outside of their common room, but he only made Gwen join him once a week. The main thing stopping him was McGonagall, and he was thankful for it.

When Gwen wasn't with Minos, she spent her time with Draco. The sudden realization that they had feelings for one another had completely changed them. Draco was openly worried about her and Gwen didn't feel as bad when she needed his support.

"Still no luck?" Gwen asked over Draco's shoulder. He didn't really care that she was reading over his shoulder. He just wished that she didn't have to read about how there was still no progress. Even Granger had been working diligently with no reward.

"No, but the fact that she's going to keep looking is good. My mum's pretty tenacious," Draco spoke. He put the letter down and instead took Gwen's hand in his own.

Gwen looked up at him. He sighed. The thought of her marrying that git did nothing for his mood.

"So when's your next night with that slimy prat?" Draco questioned in an icy tone.

"This week it's Tuesday. I like it when he picks days toward the beginning of the week. Gives me the whole rest of the week with you," she said with a smile. Upon seeing her smile, he smiled as well. Right now it was the most he was going to get.

* * *

"Why is there not any information on this bloody Vow?" Hermione mumbled in frustration. Draco, Gwen, and Ginny looked up at her. This was a typical Monday in the library. Madam Pince had been given confidential orders from the Headmistress to find as many books pertaining to the Marriage Vow as possible. She had done so immediately and given them to the quartet. They were halfway through the stack and there still wasn't any useful information. Every time it was mentioned, it was always what it was and what it meant. There wasn't a single remedy to it.

"Hermione's starting to grumble to herself. That's our cue to give it a rest for the night," Ginny informed. It was true. When the brightest witch of their age started to get frustrated with the books, they needed to move on for the night. They scooped up their stuff, put it back on their cart, and parted ways at the library's entrance. Draco and Gwen headed back to the common room in the dungeons. Gwen was quieter than usual.

"Are you starting to worry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, my nineteenth birthday is now only nine months away. That's not a lot of time," she answered him.

He didn't know what to say to that. It was true. They were racing against an invisible clock.

* * *

Gwen hated every moment with Minos. He had been worse in the one evening they spent together every week since she and Draco kissed. She wanted to tell him that no amount of forcing her to do things was going to make her like him more. He was vile and mean.

Minos brought their dinner to the table. She was already seated. Gwen had threatened that if he didn't let her do homework, then she would talk to McGonagall and he'd be sacked. However, he punished her for it by being overly physical during their next snogging. She threw up for an hour that night. Draco never left her side and she could see the change in his eyes from calm gray to pure steel. Gwen sighed at how he had never been pushy for anything. It made her think about how much he really cared about her. She wasn't blind during their fifth year; Pansy Parkinson among others practically threw themselves at him all year long. Gwen just didn't think about his expertise against hers. In her defense, she had an excuse; she was magically bound from doing that particular activity.

Gwen tried to eat as slowly as possible. The more time she spent eating, the less time she spent snogging him.

An hour later, Gwen was walking back to the common room unsteadily. She had endured half an hour of Minos advancing on her.

"Miss Malkin-Pryce, you do not look your best," Snape's portrait spoke to her as she finally approached it.

"I know," she admitted. It was bad when her dead Head-of-House knew when she was struggling with life.

"Password?" He asked.

"Narcissa," she replied and he swung open.

"Gwen!" Ginny squealed from a chair.

"I don't want to do anything. Please just let me go to sleep," Gwen responded. She didn't like being harsh with the younger girl, but she really was exhausted.

"That's why I'm here. Hermione and Draco think they may have found something. I was sent to monitor you while he's not here. He said something about you having rough nights after Minos and you still have Astronomy at midnight. That's three hours so go lay down," Ginny explained and instructed.

Gwen was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be there, but she let it go quickly. She looked at Ginny with a half-smile. "Alright, you want to come lay with me so you're not stuck on that chair?" Ginny nodded and followed her into the dorm room.

Gwen just collapsed onto her bed without changing. She had to wear her school clothes for Astronomy anyway. Ginny crawled into the bed on the other side. They both drifted to sleep.

"Gwen, wake up," Draco whispered as he lightly tapped her, "We have Astronomy in thirty minutes."

She reluctantly opened her eyes. A glance at the clock told her that he was telling the truth. She quickly climbed out of the bed carefully to not disturb Ginny.

"Were you okay tonight?" Draco asked concerned. Gwen knew it was his fear of her being sick again that kept him asking.

"Yes, you can ask Ginny. I was just really tired," Gwen answered as she quickly set her uniform right. She grabbed her Astronomy things, threw them in her satchel, and headed with him out of their common room. They walked hand-in-hand to the Astronomy tower.

* * *

They had followed the lead that Draco and Hermione found. It was the first time something beyond basic information had been found. In a book from the Restricted Section, they found that Marriage Vows of old dark wizards had been broken by the death of one of the wizards making it. Gwen was not particularly fond of that idea. It meant that her father or Minos's had to die. The other thing mentioned was just a one-time thing, but a witch's father had changed his mind. His mind change led him to reverse the Vow. It didn't mention how, but it did say that the one occurrence had happened. The four of them tried to find another mention of it.

"It's been a week and we still haven't found anything," Gwen said in a defeated tone.

"Yes, but look at how long it took us to find that one instance," Hermione reasoned. Gwen knew she was right, but the impending doom of having to marry him was giving her a fright.

While they looked, Gwen decided she was going to do something she never thought she would. She wrote a letter to each of her parents.

_Mother,_

_I want to know why Father thought that I would ever want to marry Minos Flint. He's a vile brute and a slimy git. He's made this first term of school awful for me. I want to know how to get out of this. There's no reason for me to marry someone Father thinks is of 'good standing' with the war over._

_Your daughter,_

_Gwendolyn_

Gwen knew that her mother would probably be angry at the tone used in the letter, but at the same time she didn't care. She was miffed that she had to even think about being married to Minos Flint. The second letter she had to write made her leave their shared library table. She needed to be alone to do it. Draco raised his eyebrow at her sudden movement.

"I need to write a letter to my father and I'm just not comfortable doing it when I'm not alone," Gwen explained.

"Alright, well we'll be here until you're ready to go to dinner," he said as he watched her sit two tables away.

She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, set down her inkwell, and chewed on the end of her candy quill. Gwen thought for about ten minutes before she started to write.

_Dear Father,_

_I have finally met the man you have destined me to marry. He has made my term at school very hard. He's constantly requiring that I come to dinner with him and skip out on my studies. I can't marry him. If you know how to fix this, then please do it. As your only daughter, your only child, I am begging that you change it. I'm in love with someone else. Please understand that it doesn't matter who I marry anymore. The war is over and you're in Azkaban. Why can't I marry whom I wish? Please help me._

_Love,_

_Gwen_

Gwen was quietly crying by the time she had penned the last word on the short, pleading letter. She had been so close to her father before the war. Now that it was over her whole life was different. She was friends with Muggle-borns and blood traitors and didn't care. Her first priority was trying not to marry a foul man. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew without looking that it belonged to Draco. Gwen's acute sense of smell had known the moment he had approached. The aroma from the Amortentia was strong once you knew its source.

"I'm alright. Just remorseful," she spoke to him.

"I assumed you were. I just thought some company would be nice because I noticed you were no longer writing," he said withdrawing his hand. Draco wondered if maybe he intruded too early on her private moment.

"Yes, company from you is always nice," she told him with a watery smile. He grinned at her, an actual grin and not a Draco Malfoy smirk. He always looked better when he was grinning.

"Are you ready for dinner? Granger's getting angry with the books," Draco questioned with a laugh.

"I have to take these up to the Owlery first, but then dinner would be fine," she told him. He agreed that he would walk with her and that they would see the other two in the Great Hall.

In the Owlery, Gwen found Eros, her owl, and tied both letters to his leg. She told him to go to her mother and then her father. She was just glad that Demeantors no longer guarded Azkaban and prisoners were allowed letters from family.

"Let's go to dinner," she said when she was finished and took Draco's hand.


	8. May Love Come

"_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you"_

"_Come What May"-Moulin Rouge_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Eight: May Love Come**

Gwen sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast and awaited a reply from either of her parents. It had been five weeks since she wrote them. Christmas holiday would be coming soon and she didn't have anywhere to go. Hermione was going home to spend Christmas with her parents and the Weasleys. Ginny would get to see her since she was a Weasley. Gwen wasn't sure what Draco was doing. They hadn't spoken about it. She thought maybe since tomorrow was the last day of term before everyone left, she should ask him what he was doing. He knew that she had signed up to stay in the castle. Her mother's lack of a response meant that she wasn't in their home, and her father was in Azkaban.

Draco took his usual seat across from Gwen and plucked an apple from a dish to his left.

"Good morning Gwen," he greeted her with a smile. She smiled back, but it diminished when she saw Minos take his seat at the staff table. Draco, noticing the change, followed her gaze.

"Don't let him ruin your morning," Draco said to her. She nodded.

"What're you doing for the holiday?" She asked him.

"I'm staying in the castle with you, of course," he said nonchalantly. She beamed at him. They would spend Christmas together. "I've even heard that our favorite professor will not be here. You will have two weeks off from him."

Gwen looked relieved to know that bit of news. She really wished that either of her parents would write back to her. She knew that Azkaban had a long process for mail, but her mother could have had the decency to reply.

"I understand that Azkaban has a mail process that owls have to go through, but my mother could have written back by now," she huffed aloud to Draco.

Draco just looked concerned. He wasn't sure how to comfort her when she said something like that. Her mother could be doing a number of things that would deter her from answering her daughter. The woman could be ashamed that her daughter was betrothed to a troll, drinking herself into a stupor because her husband was in prison, etc. All these dark thoughts were not things he wanted to tell her, so he let her statement go unanswered.

In order to distract her he questioned, "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Gwen was so surprised by his sudden interest in a Christmas present for her that she sputtered some pumpkin juice and seamlessly glided into the topic change.

"I didn't know we were exchanging presents," she answered him.

"We are not. I am simply giving you a present. No need to reciprocate," he told her.

"If you get me something, then I must get you something. Don't be ridiculous," she replied. He shook his head.

"I'll never tell you what I want. How will you get me something then?"

"I'll guess and if you hate it, that will be your own fault," she threatened.

Draco laughed at that. He finished his apple and some toast while watching her eat some bacon. It was nice to see her eating full meals.

"Why do you keep staring at me while I eat?"

"I'm just glad you're eating normally. I don't know if you remember, but I had to drag your arse to the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to heal because you weren't eating," Draco half-joked.

Hermione and Ginny approached them.

"You're flirting is causing Minos to get hives," Hermione informed as she looked up at a very unhappy Potions Professor. Draco had half the inkling to wave at him, but thought better of it for Gwen's sake.

"I think their flirting is bloody brilliant!" Ginny said shooting a fiery glance at Flint.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. She knew that any hostility to Flint would cause Gwen problems.

"Come on, let's get to class," Gwen said almost timidly.

The four of them left the Great Hall. They were still an interesting sight for the rest of the school (two Slytherins with two Gryffindors).

* * *

When classes had finished for the day, they met in the library for one last try at research before the break. Gwen and Ginny were looking through a set of encyclopedias on curses while Hermione wandered around the Restricted Section. Draco reread the same passage they previously had found to see if they were missing some clue.

"Marriage Vow, a vow set between parents of a young witch and wizard. Depending on the arrangement, it can have various side effects. Possible countercurses are unknown," Gwen read aloud.

"Why is it none of these bloody books are useful?" Ginny asked, frustrated.

"The holiday starts tomorrow, we should just give it up for tonight and do something fun," Draco suggested. They agreed and went to Draco and Gwen's common room.

The quartet played a few games of Wizard's chess and Exploding Snap, before Hermione felt they should head back to their own dormitories because the train for her and Ginny left early the next morning. Gwen was sad to see them go, but excited to be spending two weeks with just Draco.

* * *

Draco woke Gwen up on Sunday morning. He had planned a really nice day for her. Now that Flint was gone for the break, he wanted to spend every moment keeping her mind off of her Marriage Vow.

"Draco, it's nine in the morning on a Sunday during break. Why are you waking me?" She asked in a drowsy voice.

"Because I want to spend as much time alone with you as I can," Draco said as he pulled the covers back on her bed. "Now get up and get dressed. Wear something warm and a cloak."

Gwen was a little annoyed, but stumbled out of bed and did what was asked of her.

She put on a black jumper and denim trousers, and grabbed the cloak that he had given her for Halloween. She placed a warming charm on it and met him in their common room.

"So, what are we doing?"

Draco just shook his head and took her hand. He led her out of the common room and up to the castle doors. Draco kept moving toward the Black Lake, near two trees. Gwen smiled when she noticed that in between those two trees a picnic was set.

"The kitchen elves helped a bit," he admitted, "But the warming charm specifically set between these two trees was all me."

Gwen followed him to the blanket and surveyed the breakfast spread he managed to talk out of the elves. She noticed French toast, muffins, bacon, and eggs. Her mouth watered at the savory aromas each food brought to her nose.

They ate quietly for a long time. Gwen was just in awe at Draco's gentlemanly side. She had never seen it before because the seven years of school previous to this one, they were always at odds. Gwen's father had always been jealous of Lucius Malfoy. The malice had been passed down to their children. Alcott Pryce wanted to be as high in Voldemort's inner circle as Lucius Malfoy had been, but never earned the privilege. Gwen was grateful for that now. Draco had told her about his awful sixth year, and how Voldemort had taken over his home.

"Is breakfast the only thing you have planned?" Gwen asked with a little bit of cheek.

Draco answered her with a snowball aimed perfectly at her side.

"Draco!"

He threw another one. Gwen got mad and grabbed a snowball of her own. Before either of them knew it they were in a full out snowball war.

Draco had come up to shove snow in her face when she retaliated the only way that would distract him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him. He quickly dropped the snow in his hand and she smashed a pile of it into his hair.

"Very Slytherin of you," he approved as he grinned at her. She started to shiver from the cold, the warming charm no longer being enough to withstand the cold. "We should go back inside." She agreed with him and they gathered up their belongings. The two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the castle.

Draco levitated one of the squashy love seats in front of the fireplace in their common room. Gwen was changing into warm pyjamas. Draco set the hot cider that appeared in their common room on a table next to where they were going to sit.

Gwen joined him in green plaid pants with a black camisole. Her hair was down and around her face. Draco thought back to fifth year when a third of the males in their year would talk about snogging her. He finally understood the appeal. It probably had been there all along, but just surfaced now due to actually seeing her for her.

"Thank you for the wonderful day, Draco," she said to him.

"It isn't over yet," he said as he gestured for her to sit with him on the couch and just enjoy the fire. The two of them quietly fell asleep there.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Eros brought Gwen a letter. She gave him a nibble of her toast as a treat, and he flew away to the owlery.

_Gwendolyn,_

_I do know how to change the Marriage Vow, but I will not do so. I want you to marry Minos. He's good blood. Do you think I loved your mother before we were married? No, we grew to love one another._

_Father_

Gwen reread the letter to make sure that it really was as heartless as she thought. Her father was in prison and was still destroying her. Draco tried to catch her eye to see if the letter was good news, but Gwen avoided his looks. Instead, she got up from the table. When he tried to follow her, she shook her head.

"I need to be alone," she whispered pleadingly. He let her go and hoped that she would be alright.

Gwen went back to her dormitory and sat on her bed hugging her knees. All of their efforts had been useless. She was still going to have to marry Minos.

A few hours later, Draco knocked on the door that led to her room from the loo. He had been worried about her, but let her have the space she seemed to desperately need.

She opened the door and looked at him with watery eyes.

"Bad news?"

"Father says that I will learn to love him," she explained in a disgusted tone. She would never love that ogre.

* * *

Christmas morning was still magical even though Monday's news had put a damper on their holiday. Gwen woke in Draco's arms and smiled at his delicate sleeping form. He almost looked like a doll. He had such pale features. She traced his jaw line with her forefinger. Draco's face had once been very pointed and angular, but she noticed that in the last two years it had changed. His face had rounded a little. It left him looking more adult and less like a spoiled teenager.

Draco stirred in his sleep. He could feel her finger lightly caressing his face, and opened his eyes to see her.

"Happy Christmas," he whispered.

She smiled and responded, "Happy Christmas." They stayed like that for a few more moments.

"Time for your present," he said to her. She rolled her eyes. He really should not have gotten her anything, but he couldn't be discouraged. Gwen smirked at him because she still had a present for him as well.

"I have one for you too."

"I told you not to get me one."

"And I told you that if you got me something, then I had to get you something."

"Fine," he teased. He went through the loo to his room, and came back with a small wrapped box. Gwen's eyes widened. She hoped it wasn't a ring because she would be heartbroken.

"Here," he said to her.

"Wait let me get yours." She leapt from the bed and went to her trunk. At the very bottom was an item she had sent away for in November. She handed him a box a little bigger than the one he was offering her.

"Ladies first," he said. She unwrapped the box. Her heart jumped up to her throat as she opened the lid. Inside there was a white gold necklace with an emerald the size of her fingernail. It was really beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," she told him and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you hold it in the light, the Malfoy crest is emblazoned in the emerald," he told her and she shifted the gemstone to find it. The light caught it and she could see his family's insignia just as he said.

"Your turn," she insisted. Draco tore through the wrappings more wildly than Gwen had. When he opened the box, he was stunned to see a Snitch. He lifted it gently out of the box, and his name, birth date, and Quidditch number had been engraved into it.

"Wow," was all he managed to say.

"I had the elves find the first Snitch you caught in a match that was against either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I don't remember which, and then I had it sent to someone who did magical carvings," she explained.

Draco silently set the gift back into its box. It was probably the most meaningful present he had ever received. If he hadn't already been falling in love with her, then that probably would have done the trick. He lightly touched her hand.

"I wasn't going to come back here. I didn't want to face up to everything I've done," Draco admitted.

"I had to come back. My mother left the mansion and I don't know where she is. My father's in Azkaban. Hogwarts was the only place that I had," Gwen responded. They stopped talking and crawled under Gwen's covers. They were going to spend Christmas Day in one another's arms.


	9. Fighting until the End

**_Author's Note: There are now links in my author profile for visuals on the characters._**

* * *

"_If you marry me._

_Would you bury me?_

_Would you carry me to the end?_

_So say goodbye to the vows you take._

_And say goodbye to the life you make._

_And say goodbye to the hearts you break._

_And all the cyanide you drank."_

"_To the End"-My Chemical Romance_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Nine: Fighting until the End**

"Hermione, we should focus on NEWTs. We're not going to find the answer in these books," Gwen said frustrated. She and Draco hadn't told Ginny or Hermione about her father's letter. They just wanted to share the rest of school together without spending hours on a useless mission. Gwen needed time with friends before they were going to be taken away from her. She was certain that Minos was going to be a controlling arse.

"We will focus on NEWTs. I made a schedule of research time and NEWTs studying. We can do both," Hermione answered.

"No, let's just work on NEWTs," Draco agreed with Gwen. Hermione began to suspect that she and Ginny didn't know something. The two of them had been acting different since they returned from holiday last month.

"Is there something you two haven't told us?" Ginny asked. Draco and Gwen looked at each other and knew that eventually the other two girls would have to know.

"My father sent me a response to my letter, and basically he said no to reversing the vow," Gwen admitted to them.

"Well that's an even more important reason to keep researching! Now we have to find something that doesn't involve the parent!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Hermione, we're not going to find anything," Gwen tried to reason with her.

"You won't know that unless we try. I've worked out a schedule. We can just do both."

"I want to spend some time with Draco and friends before I'm married to that troll. Please let's just give up the research," Gwen pleaded. She truly just wanted a few more months of freedom and fun before her life shattered.

Hermione looked down at her schedule and realized that there wasn't any time for fun and the look in Gwen's eyes told Hermione that she needed it.

"Fine, I'll rearrange the schedule to fit all three. We don't have to do as much NEWTs studying because all four of us are highly capable students," she replied and the other three could not believe their ears.

"Hermione are you ill? You just said you were going to give up some study time," Ginny said as she lifted the back of her hand to Hermione's forehead.

"Oh shove it," Hermione harrumphed and began to create a new schedule. The other three laughed at her. Gwen silently wondered if this was one of the last moments of happiness she was going to have. If it was she wanted to make sure she kept the memory. She mentally told her self that she had to put this one in her Pensieve.

When Hermione had finished the revised schedule, the four of them set toward the Great Hall for dinner. They agreed that after dinner should be lounging time. As always, the room became silent when the four of them entered. Gwen thought that Hogwarts would be over it by now, being the new term, but the student body was still intrigued. The silence was stretched out further because for the first time, Ginny and Hermione didn't return to the Gryffindor table. They followed Gwen and Draco to the Slytherin table. Ginny sat down next to Draco across from Gwen and Hermione. Gwen shot Hermione a confused glance.

"The war is over," was the only reply she gave. Gwen shrugged and put some food onto her plate. The rest of the table stared wide-eyed at the atrocity. The other Slytherins were not ready to have Gryffindors in their midst, but Draco and Gwen didn't care. Gwen's life had more important things to be worried about then whether or not someone sat at their table from another House.

The quartet conversed while they ate their meal. Hermione discussed NEWTs and how difficult she thought each test would be. Ginny talked about Quidditch and asked Draco if he could help her pick a new Seeker since her own boyfriend was unavailable for the task. He obliged since he could not play for his House and was really no longer a part of Slytherin (when it came to point earning) anyway. It was almost if they were a normal group of friends.

It was when a note appeared at Gwen's place that their normalcy ended. She knew what the note said before opening it. Tomorrow evening, she would not be having dinner with her friends. Instead, she would be in the private office of Minos Flint and hating every moment of it.

"Are you sure it's a note for dinner with him?" Hermione asked hoping it wasn't.

Gwen opened it and recognized the troll's writing immediately. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered and watched as Draco's fist clenched beside him. Minos waved at him from the staff table with an unappealing smirk.

"At least your good-looking when you smirk," Ginny noticed and commented. Hermione laughed at Ginny's statement and Gwen joined her. They had to agree that Draco was much better looking than Minos. Although, that was saying he was better looking than an ogre, which is not hard.

"Glad to know you appreciate my looks, Red," Draco taunted using his newfound nickname for Ginny. Draco was still uncomfortable calling his former enemies by their first names, so he just called Hermione by her last and came up with Red for Ginny.

"I give credit where credit is due. Just because you may be handsome in a regal way, doesn't mean that you're not a tosser," she responded with a laugh. He laughed at that with her and the other two joined.

Minos stared at the four of them and couldn't believe that they were still jovial after he had just sent his dinner request for the week. He was trying hard to get Malfoy away from Gwendolyn, but nothing seemed to work. Minos just assumed he would have to try harder. He especially wanted Hermione Granger to stop snooping because there were actually three ways to get rid of the Marriage Vow, and she would be the one to find all three. He knew that Granger would also know which one would work best in his and Gwendolyn's situation. This is why he wanted to make sure that Hermione Granger was kept busy. Minos knew that informing them of some tough material that would appear on their NEWTs for Potions would make her stop searching.

"He's staring at me," Hermione whispered, and the group glanced at Minos. He was indeed staring at her.

"Wonder what the wanker is thinking?" Draco questioned in a venomous voice.

"Who cares? Are we done here? Let's go to your common room," Ginny suggested. Draco took a quick look at Gwen's place to assess her food intake. When he noticed that she had eaten at least three pasties, he was satisfied enough for them to go.

In their common room, Gwen and Hermione looked over their Astronomy essays together while Draco and Ginny discussed what qualities a good Seeker should have. Draco was trying to help Ginny narrow down the options before he went with her to the trials tomorrow night. Ginny said she couldn't wait to see her teammates' faces when she walked up to them with him. She was hoping they threatened mutiny. She would enjoy making them fall back into line if they did.

"You're a nutter. You really want them to threaten you? No wonder Potter tried to keep you away from the battle. You're a bit of a masochist," Draco pointed out to her.

"I am not! I just like challenges. It's from being the only girl in a house with six boys. You have to prove what you're worth," Ginny informed him.

* * *

Draco hesitantly left Gwen in the Potions classroom. She was just going to stay until dinner. He really didn't like that idea. He didn't want her to spend more time with Minos than she was required, but she assured him that it would be okay.

Gwen sat in the classroom by herself. She was thinking about giving Minos some Draught of Living Death, but knew that he would know what it was immediately. Minos may be ugly, but he was good at Potions. It was the only thing he was good at.

"Dinner isn't for another two hours," he said to her. Gwen nodded her head. She knew that. She also knew that he wanted her to stop spending time with Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. Gwen decided that if she gave him a little bit of extra time every once in awhile, then he would stop being vindictive about her friendships. Well that's at least what she hoped he would do.

"I still have to clean the classroom and other stuff."

Once the classroom was restored to order, Gwen followed Minos to his quarters. He talked to her as they walked down the corridor. He talked about the meal the elves prepared and how long he would spend with her this evening. Gwen silently told herself that this was going to be the rest of her life, and to remember that someone did love her.

Over dinner, Minos told her about the various Potions and information that would be included in their NEWTs. Gwen's heart sank because it was all very complicated stuff that would require more time for studying than Hermione was allowing in her schedule.

"The final task of the exam will be brewing Felix Felices successfully," he told her. Gwen's jaw dropped. Felix Felices was one of the hardest potions for even a potions master to brew. How would any of them be able to do it?

"Are students even allowed to brew Liquid Luck?" Gwen asked because she was certain they weren't.

"As long as students are informed two months before the task, and the Headmistress has been informed, then yes," Minos said with a cocky grin. Gwen wanted to hit him, and hit him hard. She was sure it would take her beating him with a Beater's bat to do any damage because he was no pixie.

When it was eight-thirty, Minos gave Gwen permission to leave. She was glad because she was certain another minute of snogging would cause her to vomit. Gwen was barely ten feet from Minos's door when Hermione came to get her. It was her night for patrol and had arranged to be in that corridor around that time.

"Malfoy knew that you would need someone, and that he probably shouldn't be near Flint," Hermione said as she met up with Gwen.

"Yes, I don't think Minos would let me leave at eight-thirty next time if it had been Draco here," Gwen agreed.

"He is such an arse."

"Yes he is, but he's right about Draco and me. I completely forget about my problems with Minos when I'm with him. I love Draco, and Minos knows it. That's why he's meaner when he sees Draco with me," Gwen explained.

"We need to find a way out of this vow. I think you and Malfoy will end up heartbroken if we don't."

* * *

Gwen was lying in Draco's arms on the squashy loveseat in their common room. She had just told him about her evening with Minos, leaving out all of the snogging because Draco's temper flared when he heard about that stuff.

"We should probably go to bed. It's eleven and we have classes tomorrow," Draco yawned.

"I guess so," Gwen said as she left the couch. Draco frowned from the loss of contact with her. He stood to walk her to her dormitory door. "Want to stay with me tonight?"

"I don't know," Draco answered. They both were aware that they could never do anything but their own snogging, but the idea of staying together was still a new concept.

"Come on," Gwen urged and pulled his hand. Draco was dragged into her room and watched as she smiled at him. He wondered how he could have ever loathed her. She was one of the most interesting people he had met.

"Do you know that I'm in love with you?" He asked her without realizing he spoke.

"Yes, just as much as I'm in love with you," she replied as she fiddled with the necklace he gave her for Christmas. She had been wearing it every day since Christmas. Gwen believed that when she married Minos (she wasn't throwing her hopes into finding something the way Hermione was), the necklace would be the reminder of where and with whom she belonged.

Draco watched her fiddle with the charm around her neck. For some reason he was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her, and Draco never denied an urge. He went to her, tilted her chin so that she was facing him, and placed his lips over hers.

Gwen had been startled by him at first, but then quickly loosened. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, and he ran his hands down her back. For a few moments they were lost in one another.

Gwen broke away and said, "This is as far as I can go. The last time I tried to do something more, I broke my ankle. It's the vow's way of making sure I stay pure."

Draco nodded. He had to steady himself from how drunk he had gotten on her kiss. Draco was certain that from now on he would not be able to forget the way she felt with him. If they didn't find a way out of this vow, he would never recover.

* * *

Hermione sat in Potions waiting for Draco and Gwen the following Monday. She watched them all last week and knew that they were suddenly in a world all their own. Gwen was different when she was relaxed with Malfoy. Hermione was determined to discover a way to end the vow. She couldn't watch people that she had become friends with self-destruct.

"And the final task of your Potions NEWT will be brewing Felix Felices." Hermione's head jerked up when she tuned in for that information. Did Flint just say they were going to brew Liquid Luck?

Hermione's hand shot up, "Professor isn't it illegal for students to brew Felix Felices?"

Gwen looked at Hermione because that had been her first question as well.

"As long as students are informed two months before the task, and the Headmistress has been informed about students brewing the Potion, then no, it is not illegal," Minos replied with a cheeky grin. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Gwen followed suit as she recognized his answer from their previous dinner conversation.

"I'm still going to ask Professor McGonagall," Hermione whispered to Gwen. Gwen had a feeling it wouldn't do any good, but she usually didn't stand in Hermione's way.

They met up with Ginny outside of the library and Hermione spoke before they went to their usual table with their cart.

"Let's go to Professor McGonagall first," she suggested. They wandered down the corridors to the gargoyle that denoted the entrance to the Headmistress's office. Hermione uttered a password and it granted them access to the staircase. At the top, she knocked quickly on the door.

"Enter," they heard McGonagall's voice through the door. When the four of them entered together she looked confused. "Yes?"

"Professor, is it legal for Professor Flint to have us brew Felix Felices for our Potions NEWT?" Hermione asked without missing a beat.

"Technically, yes, he has followed the correct procedures for making it a part of the examination. Therefore, I cannot tell him that he can't proceed to test you on it," she replied in a terse tone. The teenagers could tell that she was not happy that they would be brewing just as much as they were not happy.

Hermione looked upset by the answer, and turned to leave her office.

"Have you found anything?" The older woman asked with concern. She did not think that Gwendolyn deserved such a foreboding fate.

"No, but I won't give up until the day she has to say I do," Hermione responded before leaving the office. She was in a sour mood the rest of the night. It was so bad that Draco and Gwen left the research early. Neither felt inclined to deal with an unhappy Hermione Granger for longer than necessary.


	10. Escape

"_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive"_

"_The Great Escape"-Boys Like Girls_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Escape**

When Hermione had said that she wouldn't give up until the day Gwen said I do, she had hoped that the day would not be approaching so rapidly. They were scheduled to take their NEWTs tomorrow and soon the summer would start. It wouldn't be long before August fourteenth, and Gwen turned nineteen. She would then have to marry Minos and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

Draco quietly brewed his practice Felix Felices. So far he was the only one who had managed to brew it properly, and it was making Hermione even more irritable. Not only did she not find a way out of the Vow, but she couldn't brew a potion that Malfoy could.

"Hermione, calm down, you'll brew it fine. I think you're just upset Draco did it first," Gwen said to her.

"Of course I am!" Hermione screeched back and Ginny had to fight the urge to laugh at her. Ginny thought it was a good thing for her to not be the best at everything.

"Maybe Malfoy can help you practice. Give you some pointers," Ginny teased Hermione.

"Shove it Ginny," Hermione muttered unhappily. The other three laughed at her and were jovial despite the little time they had left until Gwen's nineteenth birthday. Draco had been trying to make every day count because he wasn't sure he was going to get the rest of his life with her.

They studied in Draco and Gwen's common room for another few hours before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione kept telling them about proper eating and sleeping habits before examinations. Ginny laughed when she heard Draco mutter something about insufferable know-it-alls. Draco and Gwen sat with the other two at the Gryffindor table this evening.

Gwen wasn't sure if she really could eat. She wasn't nervous about NEWTs, she would pass those well enough, but she was tense.

"Draco, I don't think I can eat right now," she told him and he frowned. She had been losing her appetite in the last few weeks. He was certain he knew the reason for it.

"Alright, love, but if you get hungry later we will summon the elves," he said to her. He didn't want to force her to eat because it wouldn't be very helpful.

After dinner, Hermione suggested they do something not related to their examinations. She continued to talk about how her research of proper examination readiness said to take study breaks to keep your mind active. The rest of them tuned her out and just did what she did. They went outside for a quick walk around the lake. Being of-age, they were allowed to do more than the younger students.

When they reached the side of the lake furthest from the castle, the four of them plopped onto the ground and stared up at the sky.

"Did you ever think you would be sitting on the other side of the grounds looking up at the stars with two Slytherins?" Gwen asked Hermione and Ginny.

"If Draco Malfoy weren't one of them, I'd say yes, but as it were. I never would have believed someone if they predicted this was going to happen," Ginny answered.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. Sometimes the whole situation felt surreal to him, too. Gwen placed her head in his lap as he sat with his back up against a tree. He smiled down at her. She had gone home with him for Easter holidays. At first they were tense because Lucius had been unhappy to see Alcott Pryce's daughter in his home, but Narcissa had swiftly told him to shove it. Draco had never been so surprised at his mother in his life.

* * *

"Examinations will begin at eight-thirty. You must follow the timetables that your Heads of House will hand out to you," McGonagall announced at breakfast the following morning. Gwen waited in silence as Minos walked down the Slytherin table handing out the schedules. As soon as she got hers, she sighed. She would meet with Minos for Potions last. She really hoped that he would stick to the exam during that time.

Draco peered over her shoulder. His Potions exam was in the middle of the day, and hers had been scheduled for the end. He had a feeling that meant she would not be attending dinner when they were finished.

"I have Potions first thing and I still haven't brewed Felix Felices perfectly!" Hermione complained as she met them at their table. Draco, Gwen, and Ginny rolled their eyes simultaneously.

They quietly ate breakfast. Draco noticed that Gwen ate half a piece of toast. She was not eating nearly as well as she had been.

"Well it is eight-fifteen, they will be clearing everything for the examinations," Hermione said as she started to gather her things. She looked back down at her timetable and sighed at Potions again.

"Hermione, you'll be fine," Gwen said to her before walking to her own first NEWT. Draco followed her out of the Great Hall. They walked in silence to the Charms classroom because they both had their NEWT in it first thing.

**XXXXX**

Gwen was walking to Potions, the last NEWT of the day. She had felt fairly good about all of her other examinations. She knew she would be able to brew the Felix Felices; she was the second person to manage a proper brewing of it yesterday during their study session. It was actually very funny to watch how irritable Hermione had become because of it. Gwen did not find the situation as funny now. She had to go into the Potions classroom and watch as Minos stared at her while the proctors watched over the exam. He would probably ask her to stay once the exam was finished. She didn't want to stay. She wanted to go back to her dormitory and sleep until graduation.

When her Felix Felices was finished and the proctor collected it. Gwen started to pack up her examination materials.

"Miss Malkin-Pryce," Minos addressed her formally, "Follow me to my office." Gwen did as she was told and followed him to his office.

"Dinner will be at seven tonight," he told her and then nodded his head to dismiss her. She glared before making her way to the door.

* * *

Hermione squealed as she read the results of her NEWTS a week later.

"I got all nine Outstandings!" She yelled to the whole Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes while Ginny and Gwen snickered.

"Like she really was concerned that she would get anything else?" Gwen whispered to Ginny.

"That's just how Hermione is," Ginny whispered back. "How did you do?"

"Seven Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations," Gwen told her.

"What was the Exceeds Expectations in?" Ginny asked.

"Astronomy, I slacked off on it a little this term," Gwen admitted.

"That's okay; I got an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and an Acceptable in Divination. Clearly, I have just enough inner eye to get me an acceptable grade," Ginny explained to her. Gwen laughed with her.

Gwen looked over to see that Draco was sporting a trademark smirk.

"Alright Draco, let's have it," she said to him.

"Eight Outstandings," he boasted. Gwen shook her head. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"What?!" She asked outraged. "You don't study nearly as often as I do!"

"I study just what I need to study. I try not to be an insufferable know-it-all all the time," Draco drawled, Gwen and Ginny giggled. Everyone knew that Hermione and Draco were not actually fighting; it was more just how they communicated with each other.

"We actually finished school," Hermione suddenly said in a daze. Gwen looked at her funnily.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked for clarification.

"Well, all along I wondered if any of us would make it through school because well with all the dark things that happened in the past. It is unsettling now to know that we made it, and I'm still alive."

Hermione's confession had made each one of them go into their own quiet thoughts. It really was amazing that the four of them were sitting at the same table, but she was right, they were alive. This time tomorrow they would be given their magical degree and sent out into the world to do important things. Well, at least Hermione, Draco, and Ginny would. Gwen had to suffer the fate of an impending marriage to the world's biggest dolt. She really hated her father. If he never left Azkaban it wouldn't be soon enough for her, because she was certain she could hex him into the next millennia for his stupid Vow.

"What are we doing this last night at Hogwarts?" Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Joining one of the House parties that are bound to be happening in the common rooms?" Gwen suggested. Hermione rolled her eyes. The last common room party she was in she had to watch Ron snog Lavender Brown, not her favorite memory.

"Hey, we did what you wanted all before NEWTs, with your study schedule. Now you have to go to a party with us," Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione started to shake her head, but Gwen interrupted.

"Please? It may be the last time I get to spend time with all of you," she pleaded. Hermione thought that wasn't fair, but she found herself agreeing anyway.

"I think it should be Gryffindor. We're a little more accepted there than we are in our House's common room," Draco pointed out and the other three agreed with him. It would take Slytherin more time to adjust to the changes the world was making.

In Gryffindor tower, no one was bothered to see Draco Malfoy or Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce at their party. The Gryffindors had become so used to seeing them with Hermione or Ginny that they just assumed they would show up at the party.

The four of them went around the room and chatted with everyone present. It turned out that Draco and Gwen weren't the only non-Gryffindors there. Luna Lovegood, Roger Davies, and many others were squished into Gryffindor tower as well.

"Every House is represented," Hermione whispered to Gwen. Gwen nodded, and realized that for the first time in maybe the entire school's history, members of all four Houses were socializing together.

"The world really is changing," Ginny said, "And not in a bad way. Well except that I'm friends with Malfoy." They laughed at the joke.

"I'm just glad I get to spend my last night as a student and not as Minos's snog slave," Gwen informed them. Draco nodded as he snaked an arm around her waist. He was just as glad. He kept putting off thoughts of what would happen when she did marry the slimy git. He was not looking forward to it. They had spent so many nights together doing a multitude of things. Sometimes they went out and sat by the lake. They occasionally read together by the fireplace.

"Let's dance!" Ginny interrupted Draco's thoughts. She grabbed Hermione and Gwen and ran off to the center of the common room. Most of the other students were there and they were flailing about to the Weird Sisters and other magical bands. Draco laughed as he watched them make fools of themselves.

"Malfoy?" Someone asked from beside him. He looked over to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. His face must have faltered and showed his confusion because Potter immediately answered his unasked question.

"McGonagall said we could stay in here tonight to be here for the ceremony tomorrow. We get to ride the train back with the girls," he explained, but added, "And, what in Merlin's beard are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriends," Draco suggested and pointed to where the three girls were jumping in the middle of the room. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Oi, we leave Hogwarts, and it suddenly turns mental," Ron said in observation of members from each House being in the common room.

"No, I think it just got better," Harry corrected him. He had waited seven years to see an end to the blood feud that had existed in the wizarding world. He smiled and looked around as two former Death Eaters enjoyed food, drink, and celebrations with half-bloods, Muggle-borns, and blood traitors. It was humbling to know that he had caused the change.

"Having a moment of hero worship for yourself, Potter?" Draco drawled out of habit of annoying him.

"Something like that, ferret," Harry retorted, and Draco let out a genuine laugh.

"Mental, this whole place, and now Harry is getting that way, too," Ron muttered as Harry joined Draco in laughing.

"Eeeeek!" Ginny squealed as she came running to greet Ron and Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked more calmly than Ginny greeted the two boys.

"McGonagall said we could sit for the graduation," Harry responded.

Ron added, "And we didn't have to come back and do a whole year of school to do it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are in school. The Auror Academy is school. You dolt," she insulted him. He laughed at her obvious distaste for being allowed to be at graduation.

Hours into the party, Draco and Gwen were dancing slowly in the middle of the common room. Gwen kept blushing because Draco was staring at her like she was the prettiest thing in the room. According to Draco, she was. Gwen looked around the room and noticed that Hermione was in a corner with Ron, and Ginny was snogging Harry on the opposite side of the room. There were very few people left. Most had gone up to the dormitories or to their own Houses.

Draco and Gwen were thinking about leaving as well. It was after one in the morning, and graduation was at eleven the next morning. Gwen broke away from Draco, and went to tell her friends goodbye. Draco gave a wave and nod to them from the portrait hole. Gwen rejoined him and they made their way to the dungeons. Before long, they were entering their own common room. They went into Draco's room to sleep. This was how they had spent every night together. Gwen would fall asleep wrapped in Draco's arms. Draco was truly in love with her and he wasn't sure what he was going to do when she married Minos. He knew that whatever it was it would most likely be self-destructive. Draco did not know how to deal well with his feelings. Evidence of that was in his sixth year when he would spend hours crying in Moaning Myrtle's loo.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, Narcissa gave Draco a hug and told him she was proud he made it through the last year.

"Mother," Draco drawled. He was unaccustomed to open gestures of emotion from either of his parents. Narcissa had been trying hard to change that. Draco had a feeling that she had always wanted to be that way with him, but his father wouldn't allow it. Draco looked over to where he left Gwen and noticed that a woman was with her. A woman he had never seen.

Gwen greeted her mother coldly. She had never responded to her owl, and did not contact her for Christmas or Easter.

"Mother," Gwen said icily.

"Gwendolyn, do not take that tone with me," her mother responded. Gwen wasn't surprised. Daralis Malkin-Pryce would never choose emotion over propriety.

"Mother, I will take whatever tone I want with you. You haven't responded to my letter and I haven't heard from you since September first!" She whispered angrily.

Gwen walked away from her mother, and could hear her shouting, "Gwendolyn Danielle Malkin-Pryce!"

Gwen needed to get away from here. Draco watched as she started to walk away from her mother.

"I have to go," Draco said to Narcissa and she nodded.


	11. Parting Ways

"_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Though we touched_

_And went our separate ways"_

"_Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)"-Journey_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Parting Ways**

Gwen woke on her nineteenth birthday hoping she wouldn't. Tonight, after her get-together with her friends, she would be sent to the Flint home. Her wedding to him would be tomorrow evening. Everything had been planned since they left school.

"Gwendolyn, there are people here for you," Daralis Malkin-Pryce announced to Gwen. Her tone implied that it was Draco and the others. Daralis hated the Malfoys as much as her husband did. She always was the simpering wife.

"Oh shove the attitude Mother," Gwen said and rushed past her down the hall. These were the last minutes she had with any of them, especially Draco.

"Draco!" Gwen yelled as she rushed down the steps to him. He held out his arms to her. She ran into them and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Roses and oranges," he whispered to her and she smiled into his neck.

Hermione watched them and felt so defeated. She tried the best she could to help Gwen get out of the Vow, but there just wasn't enough information. Hermione was ashamed, but she wouldn't show it right now. She wanted to be there for Gwen before the awful day she was going to have tomorrow.

"So birthday girl, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked in a bubbly tone. Everyone was doing their best to be light and happy. No one wanted to think about what tomorrow meant for Gwen.

"Let's just go up to my room. We can probably play Snap," she answered and took Draco's hand. They followed her upstairs to her room. They got there and Gwen noticed that Harry and Ron were with them. She assumed Hermione and Ginny dragged them along. Gwen was thankful for more people. It was more distraction from tomorrow.

They played at least four games of Exploding Snap before Gwen and Ron decided to play a game of Wizard's Chess.

Before long, Ginny was announcing that Gwen should open her presents. Gwen had a special request from Hermione once she could get the girl away from the party.

"Here, this one is from me!" Ginny said excitedly handing Gwen a box. Gwen opened it to find a large box of pranks. She must have gotten the items from her brother's store.

"Thank you."

"Don't look so confused. If you have to marry the slimy prat, at least give him hell!" Ginny told her. Gwen laughed at that. At least the first few weeks would be fun. She could use some of the pranks on Minos.

Draco began to look sullen. Gwen wished that they would not have to talk about tomorrow anymore. Tonight, she just wanted to be with him. Hermione handed her another gift. She could tell just by the size and weight that it was a book. She smiled. At least something wouldn't change. Gwen ripped the paper off and saw a book about Healing Spells. She smiled. Gwen had told Hermione once that she wanted to be a Healer, but she knew that Minos would never let her.

"It's wonderful Hermione!" Gwen said happily giving the other girl a hug.

"So you can at least study," Hermione whispered into her ear while they were hugging. Gwen nodded and told her thank you, and tried to hold back the tears. She did not want to cry with them.

There was one more present on her bed. Draco lifted and handed it to her. He breathed in because it was the most personal gift he's ever given. It was even more so than the Malfoy crest he gave her for Christmas.

Gwen looked at the elegant present. She knew that his personal elf, Kipper, had done the wrapping. It was an emerald green paper with a black bow. It felt as if it could possibly be a book as well. Gwen wondered what it could be because Draco looked hesitant about giving it to her. She slowly peeled off the paper because it was just so beautiful. A black, leather-bound journal was inside. Draco Malfoy was embossed in gold on the front cover. Gwen looked at Draco, confused.

"My mother gave me that at the beginning of this year. She said it may help me cope with the torment I was sure to face. Instead, it ended up being a safe for my feelings about you," he explained.

Gwen almost cried. Ron and Harry looked shocked while Ginny and Hermione looked between one another. They silently agreed it was probably the most romantic gift anyone has given since Merlin and the golden cloak.

"I need a minute," Gwen said holding the tears at bay. Hermione and Ginny made to follow her to the adjoining room, but Hermione told Ginny to give her a moment with Gwen alone.

Once the door was closed, Hermione locked it and put a muffling charm over it.

"There, you can let it out now," she told her friend and Gwen cried hard.

"How can this be happening? I just want to be with him!" Gwen sobbed hysterically. Hermione held her and tried to soothe her, but there wasn't much she could say. What was done was done and there was no way to fix it.

When Gwen had calmed, she remembered what she wanted to ask Hermione.

"I need you to do something for me," Gwen spoke quickly to Hermione. The other girl looked puzzled, but nodded her assent. Gwen went to a shelf, and pulled a very old spell book off of it. She handed it to Hermione, opened to the page she wanted her to read.

Hermione read and said, "Gwen this is an infertility spell. It can only be reversed by the person who casts it." It was an old spell used by Healers to prevent women who were medically unwell to have children.

"I know. Do this for me Hermione. I could not stand to have Minos's children. I don't want to bring children into a place like that," she begged. Hermione didn't have the heart to object when she looked into her friend's pleading green eyes.

"Okay," she hesitantly agreed.

* * *

Gwen held herself together through the whole wedding. Now that Minos had left her bed, she was crying uncontrollably. Minos had allowed for Hermione and Ginny to be at the ceremony, but yesterday was the last time she would ever see Draco. She found the journal he gave her the previous day and opened to the last page. Instead of it being the day before her birthday, the entry was for today. Curious, Gwen read it.

_**August 15, 1999**_

_**It is actually not this date, yet I already know how I will feel. I will feel despair for this date is the wedding of the girl I love to another man. I will not be in attendance for two reasons. The first being the bloke loathes me because she has fallen in love with me. The second, I couldn't bear to watch her walk away from me toward him. I'm not strong enough for that. I most likely am in a pub somewhere drowning in Firewhiskey while she reads this. I know she is reading it because this journal is a gift for her to know how much I did love her, and how much I hate having to go separate ways. I will never marry unless I can marry her.**_

Gwen reread the entry about fifteen more times before she quietly hid the journal among her things, and fell asleep.

* * *

Narcissa was concerned. Draco had come back to the Manor with another random woman last night. She was certain he was drunk again, as well. It had been three months since Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce's wedding to Minos Flint, and Draco was still out every night.

"Good morning, Mother," he greeted as he joined her at the dining room table.

"That would be good afternoon, dear," Narcissa replied with disapproval.

Draco looked to their clock and indeed it was afternoon.

"Sorry Mother, it won't happen again," he apologized again. Narcissa shook her head. He had said the same thing every day since the wedding.

"I'm sure that is a lie, but apology accepted all the same," she responded. He nodded. There was no more to be said. Narcissa knew that he had to heal the only way he knew how. She disliked his methods, but there was not a thing she could do about it. Instead, she was watching her son close off emotionally. Narcissa truly liked Gwen, but didn't know if Draco was going to ever be the same again. She had begun to see a change in him that she wanted so desperately. He had become less and less like his father every day he had been with her. Now, she wasn't sure if those changes would continue.

Draco stared at his mother. He knew that she was unhappy with him, and usually she would have been vocal about it. However, he could see that she was going to keep her objection to his current life-style to her self. He assumed that was for the best.

A young witch joined them in the dining room. Her short red hair was disheveled. She held her spiked heels in her hand, and the dress she wore was from the previous night.

"Draco, darling, I need to be going," the woman purred.

"Mother, this is Cecile. She'll be going now," Draco introduced quickly. They did a short, awkward greeting.

"See you again tonight?" Cecile asked, and Draco shook his head. He had no intention of going out tonight. He usually did not start with an idea that he would go to a pub, but somehow ended up there with Firewhiskey in one hand and a pretty girl in another.

Cecile made a face, but Disapparated with a wave.

"Charming," Narcissa speculated.

"What is charming?" Lucius asked as he entered the dining room. Draco was surprised his father was coming to the midday meal so late. He used to get cursed for not being on time when he was a child and here was his father strolling into the room ten minutes late.

"My son's company," she answered, annoyed. Draco had noticed a rift growing between his parents since the end of the war. He had a feeling he was the cause of it, but he didn't make his theories known. He usually kept quiet while they bickered.

"_Our_ son had company?" Lucius asked emphasizing our.

"She's gone now, and I should be headed to work," Draco said to them. He was trying to get out of the Manor before their arguing became unbearable. He knew they loved each other a lot, once, but now it seemed Voldemort had torn them apart. Draco knew that his part in Voldemort's plans was probably the number one reason that Narcissa was constantly angry with Lucius. Draco knew that he was his mother's happiness, he also knew that he was hurting her by living the way he was.

"I'm nineteen, I can do whatever I want," he grumbled as he made his way to the fireplace in the front parlor. He checked the clock again, and knew that Shacklebolt and Potter were going to be livid. Draco grabbed some Floo powder, called out the Ministry, and disappeared into green flames.

"Malfoy!" A booming voice scolded. Draco knew that he should be showing up on time for training, but somehow just couldn't manage to actually do it.

"Yes Minister?" He asked charmingly.

"Malfoy, don't give me your shite! I let you come into the Auror Training Program because Harry said it was okay. If you keep showing up like this, then I'm going to fire you whether he likes it or not. Get your act together," Shacklebolt reprimanded him. He stomped away leaving Draco in his cubicle alone. Draco took out his journal since he had twenty minutes until the second half of the day's training began, and wrote.


	12. Hurricanes Brewing

"_Change_

_Everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead"_

"_Butterflies and Hurricanes"-Muse_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: Hurricanes Brewing**

_More than two years later…_

Draco had gotten his act together just enough to be at work on-time now that Potter was his boss. However, his philandering hadn't lessened.

"Good morning Mother," he greeted Narcissa like always when he joined her at the dining room table.

"Good morning Draco," she responded. She was glad he finally managed to start waking at decent hours.

A popping noise announced the arrival of one of the house elves.

"Mistress, there is a baby at the door," Tock, their door elf, announced.

"Tock, how can there be a baby at the door?" Narcissa asked doubtfully.

"I'm not sure Mistress, but one is there," he told her and she left the table to investigate the elf's wild claim.

She returned moments later carrying a basket with a baby in it. She set the basket on the table and pulled an envelope off the side of it.

"Draco, it's addressed to you," she said holding the envelope out to him.

"What?" He asked.

"It's addressed to you," she repeated. He took the letter and his name was elegantly scrawled across it. He pulled parchment out of it and began to read.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_This is your child. My daughter, Emma, carried him and was lost in childbirth. She reluctantly informed me that you were the father when she knew that she would not make it. She did not want you to think she was trapping you into marriage, even though I think she should have for getting her into trouble. You should be ashamed of yourself! I don't want anything to do with the child, it killed my daughter._

Draco finished the letter and tried to place Emma in his mind. He vaguely remembered a blonde named Emma from a party about nine months ago. That would be about the right time.

"I think it's mine. I need to Floo Potter and tell him I might not be in today," he said to Narcissa and walked away.

His mind was swimming in thoughts of him being a father as he pulled Floo powder from a container.

"Harry Potter," a voice on the other end of the Floo call said.

"Yes, Potter, can I be excused today? Read this letter and you'll see why," Draco asked holding the letter through the connection.

Harry took it from him and read. Draco watched as his eyes widened.

"Is it really yours?" He asked when he finished.

"That's part of why I need the day off. We're going to have to go to Mungo's to verify," Draco told him. Harry nodded.

"You have permission for the day. I'll owl you for any emergencies that require your expertise. And, Malfoy, ask for Healer Katie Wood, tell her I said to ask," Harry instructed.

"Thanks," Draco responded. He took his letter back from Harry and came out of the Floo. He tried to think back to the party. He remembered a small blonde woman introducing herself as Emma. She batted clear blue eyes at him and giggled a lot. Draco remembered that she had come back to the Manor with him.

Draco got back to the dining room and his mother was holding the baby.

"Potter said to see his Healer at Mungo's to verify the information in this letter," he said dryly. He didn't know what he was going to do with a child.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Minos yelled at the Healer.

"There's nothing wrong with her or you. She's just not getting pregnant," the blonde woman said to Minos.

"It's okay Susan, Minos is just frustrated," Gwen said to her. They shared a secret look. Susan Bones-Thomas was Hermione's personal Healer and was under strict confidences not to discuss the spell placed on Gwen.

"Of course I'm bloody frustrated! We've been married and shagging for two and a half years. My bloody son should have come out of her by now!" Minos yelled some more.

Gwen had gotten used to this. Minos had expected her to be bearing his children nine months after their wedding. Unfortunately, he was not aware of her silent vow to never have anyone but Draco's children.

"Maybe that's the problem. Too much intercourse could put her body on the defensive," Susan said in an expert-like tone. Gwen suppressed a giggle. She knew ruddy well that was bullocks, but mentally thanked her friend for the gesture. She could use a few nights off from his advances. Merlin knew that he was rubbish at doing anything but helping himself.

"That's possible?" Minos asked like the prat he was and Gwen had to fake a cough to hide her snicker.

"Oh yes, I say two weeks of inactivity would be best for the both of you," Susan continued in a fake sincere voice. Minos nodded and took Gwen's hand.

"We'll try a two week rest then," he said before leaving with Gwen in tow.

Once they were home, Minos left Gwen to her own devices. They never spent more than three hours together at a time. Minos had grown weary of anything besides a good shag with her and Gwen had always loathed him and his company. Unfortunately, the Vow and marriage was permanent.

"Draco, I wish we found something," she whispered to herself. She really thought about him a lot. She had three of his journals now. Somehow, every year on her birthday, she would get another. Every page he wrote still talked about how he loved her. Gwen wasn't foolish enough to believe he hadn't been physical with anyone. Especially, if the Prophet articles about him were true. However, he had never married like he promised in his first journal.

* * *

Draco was dumbfounded. Katie Wood was actually Katie Bell, the girl he cursed in sixth year. She smugly gave him the results of his paternity spell. The letter was right. This infant was in fact his.

"I don't even know when he was born," Draco muttered. He knew that Katie would take satisfaction in that and was proven right when he looked up and saw the smirk on her face.

"Do you at least know the name of the mother? He was most likely delivered here if it wasn't a home birth," Katie asked, hoping he didn't so she could poke at him some more.

"Emma something," Draco mumbled.

Katie frowned a little, "I'll see if I can find a record of an Emma giving birth here in the last week. He looks about that old."

"I hope you have learned a lesson," Narcissa scolded from the corner of the room.

"Yes, be more careful about remembering contraception spells," he sarcastically drawled.

"Really Draco, you could be more concerned about this. You have a son, a son that you did not know about until today. Most men know nine months in advance before they become fathers," she reprimanded him. Draco tried to ignore her. He was successful, but only because Katie came back in the room holding two folders.

"We have two Emmas that gave birth here in the last week. One was Emma McDowell and she and her husband took the baby home. The other was Emma Kyles and she died during the birth," Katie read aloud.

"It was the second one. The person who wrote the letter specifically mentioned the baby killing her daughter during birth," he told her.

"Yes, you're listed here as the father. Birthday is February second. That was only three days ago. He was born healthy even though she died, and there's a set of directions here. They say that you would be here eventually to name him," she read more to him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Narcissa said aloud and Draco looked at her.

"Mother, you're naming my children now?" He asked a little miffed.

"I'd been hoping to name a son that, but you're father refused to have another. Please let someone have it," she pleaded and Draco couldn't refuse her.

"Alright, but I get to name the next one," he joked. Narcissa shot him a scathing look that said, 'There better not be a next one.' Draco ignored it and went to his new son. The baby had a tuft of sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked up at Draco and gurgled.

"Well let's get you home, Scorpius. Your grandmother is sure to spoil you," he cooed to the baby. He was going to need to adjust, but fatherhood may just suit him.

* * *

Gwen read another entry from Draco's last journal. She missed him. Minos had given the shagging a rest, but it wasn't enough. She hated him and wanted out of this lousy marriage. She set down the journal and picked out the book Hermione had given her for her nineteenth birthday. She read through some medical spells. By the time she got the chance to be a Healer, she would be older than McGonagall.

"Mistress, Master Minos would like to see you in his study," Nipper, the Flint house elf, announced to Gwen. She rolled her eyes, but went to her husband's study. She was in the doorway and he sat at his desk penning something.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"I know you've been unhappy recently," he began in a mock-tone of caring, "So I've invited Hermione Weasley to spend some time with you in the upcoming weeks."

Gwen's mouth dropped. Minos had taken away her privileges to see her friends.

"Don't get too excited. If he somehow finds a way to see you, then all visits will stop," he said viciously. Gwen knew exactly who Minos meant and nodded her head. She had already come to terms with never seeing Draco again. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well, Mrs. Weasley will be here to visit sometime later. You can return to whatever it was you were doing."

* * *

Draco was exhausted.

"Malfoy, you're at work awfully early," Potter mentioned to him.

"I needed sleep," Draco responded. He remembered trying to go to sleep last night and Scorpius would not stop screaming. He was going nutters and it was because of his own child.

"You came to work to sleep?"

"You would too, if you had a screaming infant in your bloody room all night. I had to give him over to Mother at four this morning and I came here for a few hours of sleep," Draco rattled. Harry looked at him. He assessed that Malfoy might have a hard time adjusting to being a father. He knew that the excursion that made this infant was Malfoy's way of getting over Gwen.

"Does this mean you're going to avoid witches?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! I'm going to need to go out to get away from the little bugger," Draco drawled and Harry shook his head.

"Don't you think it's time to let go?" Harry asked and knew immediately that he shouldn't have. Draco's grey eyes narrowed at him.

"Would you have let go if it was Red?" Draco questioned in a venomous voice, and Harry knew that he was right. He wouldn't have let go if it were Ginny so he couldn't ask that of Malfoy. Harry took that as a cue to leave his office and go back to what he was doing.

"Good riddance," Draco muttered as he laid his head back on his desk.

* * *

Hermione watched as Gwen finished her bout of crying. The girl would cry herself into a flood if Hermione would let her.

"Gwen, I'm here," she whispered to her friend as she patted her head. Hermione had come to visit her friend for the first time in two years, and Gwen had immediately burst into tears. Hermione suspected it was just the relief of seeing someone other than Minos Flint for the first time in two years. It would definitely have an effect on the girl's emotions.

"I know. I just can't believe that I get to see you. I've missed you so. How are you? How's Ginny? How is…" Gwen couldn't finish the last question. However, Hermione knew who the question was to be about so she tried to answer as best she could. Harry had told her in confidence that Draco recently acquired a son through his philandering and she would not ruin her visits with this news. Gwen might never have to learn that Draco had a son and Hermione didn't want to put her through the pain.

"Well I'm here and I won't spend my time with you watching you cry. We're going to have good times whether your dratted husband likes it or not," Hermione said with authority. Gwen looked up and gave her a watery smile. Hermione's heart broke. She really wished she had found something to break the Vow.

* * *

"Bloody hell! Shut up!" Draco yelled at the bassinet in the corner of his room. Scorpius had been screaming for two hours straight, and all he wanted to do was get some sleep. He picked up his wand and yelled at the baby again, this time threatening to curse it.

Narcissa opened the door and gasped at the scene before her. Draco had his wand pointed at Scorpius in his bassinet. He was going to curse the baby. Narcissa quickly retrieved her wand and disarmed her son. Draco snapped his head at her and visibly stepped backward. He had never seen his mother look so angry.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! You will put down your wand and you will not become your father! You will not bully your son, especially as a child!" She yelled and Draco took another step back. He looked at his own hand holding his wand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before starting to shake. Narcissa marched forward and lifted Scorpius into her arms. The baby immediately stopped crying.

"He just wanted to be held. He is a baby. I understand that you were in love with Gwendolyn. I liked her very much as well, but you can't let your devotion to her destroy your son's life. I watched as you were offered up to Voldemort," Draco watched as his mother shuddered as she said that, "And I will not watch the same thing happen to my grandson." She finished and left Draco on the floor of his room as she carried Scorpius away from him.

Draco shook himself. He almost cursed a baby, his baby!

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't understand what you are doing here," Hermione said confused. Narcissa Malfoy had been sitting in her office when she got to work that morning. She was holding an infant that Hermione assumed was Draco's illegitimate son.

"I'm here to give you money and extensive resources to remove Gwendolyn Flint nee Malkin-Pryce from that Marriage Vow. My son tried to hex my grandson yesterday because he's overwhelmed with love and mourning for her," Narcissa informed her without any snobbery in her tone.

Hermione first looked shocked, and then in a disappointed voice said, "I have tried Mrs. Malfoy. I tried for that whole school year and then some."

"Yes, but you didn't have unlimited money and power at your disposal. You can use the Malfoy and Black libraries if you have to do so. I may even pay you to just kill Minos Flint; I know how to work with that, but I would prefer not having to do it," Narcissa rattled and Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she was suggesting murder. Well, actually, she could because this pertained to her family and the Second War had proven how far Narcissa Malfoy would go for family.

"As much as I would love to kill that bloody ogre, I will not. However, I will take your offer because she is my friend and he's sucking the soul out of her," Hermione said as she held an outstretched hand for the older woman to shake. Narcissa shifted Scorpius and shook Hermione's hand. Hermione had a feeling that she may just find something with this woman on her side.


	13. What's Done Is Done

"_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done"_

"_What I've Done"-Linkin Park_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: What's Done Is Done  
**

Hermione sat in the Malfoy library, frustrated. She had been working on her assignment from Narcissa Malfoy for a little over a year, and just as the last time she researched this particular project she had found nothing. She slammed a book shut and muttered a curse to herself. Hermione's head fell onto the table in defeat. The only way she could see getting Gwen out of the lousy marriage she was in was to kill Minos herself.

Draco followed his unsteady son into the Manor's library. Scorpius had been just learning to walk and fell quite a bit. He was surprised to see a woman with her head down in his library.

"Hello?" He asked and her head shot up. He recognized the unruly curls of Hermione Granger-Weasley immediately. Draco wondered what she was doing in his library.

"Oh, hello, Malfoy, um, I'm in your library," Hermione stuttered. She didn't know what to do. Narcissa had explained that all of this was a secret from her son, but Hermione guessed she didn't account for her grandson to come wandering into the library in the middle of the evening.

"Yes, I was just about to ask why you're in my library," he drawled as he picked up the toddler. The boy struggled against his father wanting freedom on the floor, but Draco just held him tighter.

"Um, well, I'm…" she said without real direction.

"She's working for me on a case," Narcissa interjected. Hermione sighed at the save. She really didn't know what she was going to tell him. Draco nodded and Hermione sent her a grateful look. "I actually came up here to let you know that I have to go out for the afternoon. With Lucius gone, I have to maintain proper decorum for the Malfoy name."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Draco asked.

"No, you should stay home with your son. I won't be long," she answered and then gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks puffed outward as he smiled. Hermione watched him and couldn't wait until the day she would have a child.

"Let's go little Scorpius. We don't want to bother Miss Hermione," Draco said as he set the boy down facing the library door. He had become much better at the role of father ever since that fateful evening when his mother stopped him from hexing his son.

Scorpius pointed to himself and said, "Scorus." Draco laughed.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"A very mangled version of his name. I don't know why Mother thought it would be a good name for a child, but it's his and he can't say it," Draco answered.

"Well why not give him a nickname? You could always call him Sky, but spell it S-C-H-Y like the first two letters in his first and middle names," Hermione said thoughtfully as she walked over to the youngest Malfoy. He tugged on her robes and she laughed at him. Hermione thought about how much Gwen would love this little boy and how he could have been hers. It was a sobering thought.

"I might just consider that Granger," Draco said as he stood behind his son, took his hands, and walked with him out the library door. He wondered what type of case she could be working on for his mother. However, he didn't get much time to think about that because his son tugged on his robes and took his attention.

"Dada," the boy said pointing to Draco. He smiled at him.

"Yes. Dada," he said pointing to himself and then pointed to the little one, "Schy."

"Schy?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what Daddy's going to call you. It'll make Grandmother _extremely_ happy," he said to Schy. He wandered down the corridor to his rooms. Once there, he set Schy down to play on the floor while he sat at his desk. He pulled a black leather-bound book from a drawer in his desk. He still kept a journal, but instead of writing about his daily life he wrote about how much he missed _her_. Draco loved his son, and he would never repeat the day he almost hexed him, but that didn't change how he felt. He wasn't lying when he wrote that he wouldn't marry unless it was Gwen.

* * *

Gwen was at the Healer Academy presented by St. Mungo's. Minos had given up on having a wife who would give him a son, so Gwen was allowed to become a Healer. She wasn't too upset for him since he had made her last three years miserable. He was worthless as a husband, and if Gwen didn't know that the Vow kept him from having an affair she knew he would be having one. She could care less if he did. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"Mrs. Flint, what's the best potion to use for a victim who has lost bones?" Her instructor asked; she was shaken from her previous thoughts to answer.

"Skele-gro," she answered.

"Very good," the instructor praised. Gwen smiled at her accomplishment. It turned out she was actually quite suited to be a Healer. Gwen went back to her thoughts and wondered if Hermione would want to get lunch with her. She had a longer break between her classes today. It had been awhile since they could talk because Hermione had been busy with some case and Gwen had her classes. She decided to quickly pen a note to send with her owl during the ten minutes she had between Healing Potions class and Healing Charms.

By the time her lunch break had come, Gwen was ready for it. She was suited for the Healer Academy, but it was a lot of work. She needed some girl time. Hermione was going to bring Ginny along with her.

She disapparated to their favorite café in Diagon Alley. Gwen was a few moments early. She waited at their table (it had become so a year ago when Minos had permitted her to visit with Hermione and Ginny). It was then that she spotted a man she knew well. She hadn't seen him since her nineteenth birthday.

"Draco," she barely whispered, and as if he heard her from the host's station across the room, his head shot up and stared at her. His eyes went wide.

Draco gravitated toward her without knowing it. Schy was at his feet holding his hand and being dragged along.

Gwen watched as Draco slowly walked toward her. It was her eyes turn to widen. She noticed the little blonde boy he was tugging along. There was no doubt in her mind that this little boy was his son.

Draco stopped at the look on Gwen's face and then looked down to where her line of sight was. He realized that she was looking at Schy. He had never written about Schy.

Gwen quickly searched for a ring, but she didn't find one. She wondered why Draco's most recent journal didn't mention the little boy. He had to be at least a year old. That could have been mentioned in his journal.

Draco finally made it to the table where she was sitting. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Gwen spoke first, "You have a son?"

Draco nodded.

"You could have mentioned that in your journal," she said before walking away from him angrily. Draco reached out for her arm.

"Don't walk away. I admit, I have never mentioned Schy, but I was ashamed. After you…you had to marry that oaf, well I went through some bad stages and I made some mistakes. His mother died during the birth and he was left on my doorstep," Draco rattled as he held gently onto her arm. Tears welled in Gwen's eyes. She had vowed never to have a child unless it was his, and here he had a son with some stranger.

Hermione and Ginny appeared in the restaurant and both went white when they saw Draco, Gwen, and Schy together.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered and Ginny nodded. They both knew that this day would happen. Ginny told Hermione she was certain that Gwen would never forgive him, but Hermione thought otherwise. She had a feeling it would not be a problem for too long. She guessed they were about to find out who was right.

Ginny approached Gwen, "Are you alright?"

Gwen looked at her, "Did you know about this?" Ginny stared back. She had, Harry had told her the day Draco called off of work for the paternity visit at Mungo's.

"Yes, we did," Hermione answered for both she and Ginny. Gwen looked even more upset. She felt betrayed and sad.

"I have to get back to the Academy. I can't deal with this right now," Gwen whispered and disapparated almost immediately.

Draco stared in disbelief. It was the first time in three years he had seen her, and he made bullocks of it. He looked at Hermione and Ginny, "Sorry I ruined your lunch." He lifted Schy, walked back to the entrance of the café, and left.

"Well, that was interesting," Ginny said and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Hermione wondered if her assessment of how Malfoy and Gwen felt for each other was accurate. They had reacted terribly to Gwen's discovery of Schy earlier that day. She wished that she had found something for them back in that last year of school. Hermione knew that Gwen was a shell of her former self and Malfoy wasn't any better. Harry told her that he was a very neat and clinical Auror, but he was lacking something. They both knew he was lacking Gwen. That last year at school had been something for them.

She glanced back down at the file she was reading for a case that actually had to do with the Ministry and not the Malfoys. Hermione didn't mind looking for the answer for Mrs. Malfoy, but at the same time she knew it was pointless. She had looked for answers in every book. It was actually disconcerting for her not to have an answer in a book.

"What is this case about anyway?" Hermione asked herself as she looked back through the files. She was so consumed with thoughts about her friends that she forgot what she was supposed to be doing. She started to read the background of the case again. She read the same sentence over and over again. Her brain told her to take a break from work. Her mind was too occupied. She would not be able to focus if she kept thinking of everything else.

Hermione stood, walked around her desk and out into the corridor. She knew a walk to the Ministry Atrium would help clear her mind. It was something she did often when she was bogged down in a case. Her steps echoed off the walls because she was one of the very few people left in the offices.

As much as she wanted her mind cleared, it just wouldn't do so. Instead, her mind kept wandering back to her friend's broken-hearted stare from that afternoon. If Hermione could have taken away that pain, she would have. She knew what Gwen had done to never have a child that wasn't Malfoy's and yet here he had a son. However, Malfoy had always said that he would only marry if he were to marry her. Hermione sighed. She knew that they would be able to see past it soon. Schy was an adorable little boy and Gwen would fall in love with him just like everyone else had. Even Harry was known to think the boy was precious, and he still wasn't overly fond of Malfoy.

"This is a bloody mess," Hermione said aloud. She had done the full circuit to the Atrium and back to her office. She went back to her desk, picked up the file and began to read.

It was seven-thirty in the evening, reading some other case's file, that Hermione Weasley found an answer to her friends' problems.

"Merlin! This is it!" She shouted to her empty office.


	14. Breaking Away

**_AN: I know that there has been a long time between my posts. I'm going through some rough times right now and it's been causing a bit of writer's block. I'm sorry about that. I'll keep posting as they come though. This chapter is short, but it's nice for the story. Happy reading._**

* * *

"_Break! Away from everybody_

_Break! Away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take! Yourself! To higher places!"_

"_Break"-Three Days Grace_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: Breaking Away**

"In the case of a marriage that does not produce a child, one may petition to end the marriage," Hermione read aloud to Narcissa.

"Yes, but does that apply to marriages that occur because of the vow?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes. It applies to all marriages. Gwen can leave Minos because they have never produced a child." Hermione thought about how if anyone knew about the infertility spell, Gwen would have to stay Mrs. Flint, but only she, Susan and Gwen knew. Hermione had frantically looked up all cases where a wizarding marriage was dissolved by the Wizengamot because no child was produced, and there were three cases that involved the Vow.

"Oh that's perfect. When are you going to tell her?" Narcissa asked anxiously. She wanted to reunite Draco with Gwen as soon as possible. She wanted her son back.

"Well I'm not sure. She was very upset when she found out that Draco had a son and no one told her," she answered. Narcissa nodded.

"I understand. Draco has been hard to talk to since he saw her last month," Narcissa responded coolly. She thought about yesterday when she took Schy (she was having a hard time adjusting to the nickname) into the garden. Draco had spent the full hour she was with her grandson doing Merlin knows what in his rooms. She suspected he went through a bottle of Ogden's finest.

Hermione nodded, "Gwen hasn't really spoken to Ginny or I since then as well. She feels really betrayed, and I can sympathize."

"Well they are both going to have to get over all of this. Draco has to get over not being the man she married first and Gwen will have to get over Schy. I think she would be a great mother and my grandson needs that," the elder woman commented and Hermione nodded.

* * *

Gwen had thrown herself into her Healer studies after seeing Draco with a child. Her professors had boasted about her to everyone. That was the reason she wasn't surprised to hear the house elf announce Hermione's arrival.

"Why are you here?" Gwen asked in a tone that told Hermione she was not pleased to see her.

"I'm here to end your marriage. After three years, if you haven't conceived a child then you can petition to the Wizengamot to end your marriage," Hermione explained, ignoring Gwen's attitude.

Gwen looked at Hermione confused, "What?"

"I said that you'll be free. I've scheduled a meeting for the two of you and the Wizengamot for noon tomorrow. I have talked to Minos and he agrees that the marriage is useless without having children," Hermione repeated to her.

"But, what about…" she didn't finish the question knowing that Hermione would understand.

"No one knows about it except for you, Susan, and I. It will not be a problem," Hermione answered.

Gwen smiled, but it was only a half-smile. She thought about the little boy Draco had at his side in the restaurant. She wished desperately that it was her little boy, too.

As if reading her thoughts, Hermione said, "I know you're upset that he has a son, but he dealt with the loss of you the way he knew how. I've never had sympathy for Malfoy until what happened to the both of you, and I can't say that I commend his grieving process, but that doesn't mean I don't understand it."

Gwen thought about what she said, and knew that she was right, but it didn't change the hurt she felt. Although, she thought about his promise, he had said that he would never marry someone if it weren't her. She should never have expected him not to do other things. It was only natural. She nodded her head.

"You're right."

"I know," Hermione responded.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione feigned being offended by Gwen's statement and both women laughed. It was the first real laugh for Gwen in almost four years.

"We'll have your hearing with the Wizengamot tomorrow. The day after is Harry's birthday so I won't be around. However, that should give you the opportunity to pack anything you really want because the day after his birthday I will be personally helping you move. Ginny will be there as well," Hermione told her. She watched as the light slowly returned to Gwen's eyes. Hermione could remember that last year of Hogwarts and how happy Gwen had been when they were avoiding Minos. She hoped her friend would return to that state again.

"Where am I going to go? My mother would curse me if I returned home after having a failed marriage with her favorite son-in-law," Gwen asked.

"I have persuaded Minos by threat of hex to supply you with a nice nest egg to purchase a place of your own. I mean since he didn't let you start working until now, you deserve it."

Gwen actually smirked at that.

"There you go. Channel the inner Slytherin," Hermione responded in an exact replica of Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice. They both giggled again.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed; Schy's head was on the pillow next to him. He listened to the even breathing of his sleeping son as he wrote a journal entry. In sixteen days he would be giving this one to Kipper to sneak into the Flint home.

_**July 30, 2003**_

_**It's been about a month since Gwen found out about Schy, and I am still upset by it. I didn't want her to find out that way.**_

These were the words that Draco had written on the page. He had more to write, but he heard Schy stir in his sleep and knew that he would be awake soon.

"Daddy," the boy whispered as he rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. Draco patted his blonde head reassuringly. Schy crawled closer to him and cuddled into his side. He yawned and Draco knew that he would fall back asleep. Yawning and moving closer to him usually meant that Schy's nap wasn't done. Draco sighed and continued to think about what else he could possibly write in this journal that would make her not hate him.

* * *

Gwen was nervous. What if the Wizengamot asked for her to take Veritaserum about how she didn't have children? She stared at Hermione.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," Hermione tapped Gwen's shoulder, "I'm the brightest witch of our age. We're going to go in there, present your case, and it's going to be fine. Minos wants this. He doesn't want a marriage without an heir."

Gwen nodded. She knew Hermione was right. They were going to walk in and she was going to come out a single woman again. Hermione had described a Muggle version of a similar process called annulment to Gwen.

"Mrs. Flint," a wizard in black robes opened a door. He was going to escort them into the hearing. Gwen got up and Hermione followed her. They walked down a corridor into the open room of the Wizengamot.

"We are now here for the case of Mr. and Mrs. Minos Flint. Mrs. Weasley, you may proceed," it was announced.

Hermione stood and began to speak, "Mr. and Mrs. Flint would like to be released from the magical binding of their marriage. The reason for this mutual parting is that they cannot produce a child which is detrimental to both of their families."

Gwen listened quietly as Hermione gave details about her marriage to Minos. She had to stand up and agree with Minos that their marriage was fruitless for both of them without a child. The members of the Wizengamot spoke about the choices and agreed that it would be best to release the Flints from their lacking marriage.

Gwen left the room with a slight smile. She was finally just Gwendolyn Malkin-Pryce again. She was even surprised when Minos had handed her the key to a vault in Gringott's once the trial was done.

"It's your half of our marriage," he had said and then looked at Hermione. She gave him a look that said she would not hex him now.

"Bye Minos," Gwen said as he walked away from her for the first time in five years. She also had the knowledge that he would not be walking back into it.

* * *

"Malfoy, did you hear me?" Harry asked Draco.

"No I'm bloody deaf," Draco responded.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything about it. Gwen is free to do what she wants. I don't know if you were aware but she doesn't want anything to do with me after seeing Schy. Our relationship became bullocks the moment she had to marry that troll!" Draco yelled. Harry punched him. "Bloody hell, what was that for?"

"You've been brooding for five years about her, and now that she's free, you're just going to sit there? Malfoy, get off your arse and go talk to her. Bring your son with you. She'll love him," Harry commanded, "Oh, and you're not allowed to come back here until you do."

Draco stared at Harry like he had turned into Fluffy, the three-headed dog. Why did Scarhead care?

"Before you ask, I don't care about you. I care about Gwen. I've spent time with her these last four years. I like her," Harry answered reading Draco's thoughts. Draco shook his head and left the office. He didn't know where he was going to go. He couldn't do what Boy Wonder suggested.


	15. Needing You

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."_

"_Need You Now"-Lady Antebellum_

**Chapter Fifteen: Needing You**

Hermione had convinced Gwen to go out to lunch with Draco and her. She had told her friend that Draco had to deal with his misery somehow and that it would be best for Gwen to forgive him. Gwen wasn't sure if she could do that so quickly, but she wanted to see him.

"Good afternoon ladies," Draco greeted as he joined them at the table with Schy.

"Hi Malfoy," Hermione responded then looked at the little one, "Hi Schy, how are you sweetie?" Schy looked at her with a big smile.

"I good Auntie Hermonny," Schy answered happily. She grinned at him even though he had massacred her name.

"Schy?" Gwen asked. She always thought that she was going to have to fight Draco on the name of their children. She knew Malfoys always had some pretentious name, but Schy was such a cute name.

"It's short for Scorpius Hyperion," Draco told her, "Granger gave it to him."

Gwen giggled and said, "That's more of what I expected. I had always thought I would have had to fight you for a decent name."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Draco asked how the Wizengamot trial went. Gwen explained that it went well enough for her to no longer be married. Draco wanted so badly to touch her hand. He still had very deep feelings for her. However, he didn't know if Gwen would have him. Instead, he kept his hands to himself and helped his son cut his food.

The rest of the afternoon went by just as uneventful. They talked, laughed, and Gwen fell in love with Schy. She thought he was the most adorable little boy she had ever seen. He made her ache for Draco.

* * *

Draco didn't know if he wanted to follow through with this idea, but he did know that if he didn't try, Potter wasn't going to let him go back to work. He was bloody well losing his mind because he hadn't been working for two weeks.

He stood outside the door of Gwen's new home in debate. It was midnight and he had come here to talk to her. Draco had this dilemma years ago when he didn't know whether or not to knock on her dormitory door for the Halloween Festival. He lifted his fist to the door and knocked quickly three times. The door opened only a moment after his last knock. Standing in the open doorway staring back at him was Gwen.

"Gwen," Draco whispered as he looked at her, "I know you're mad. I know you probably hate me, but…I love you."

Gwen paused for five seconds, rushed forward, and kissed him as hard as she could. Draco didn't even hesitate as he started to kiss her back. He demanded entry into her mouth. His hands held firmly onto her hips. She had forgotten how wonderful kissing someone could be.

He pulled away, "Love, as much as I want to snog and possibly shag you, I don't want to do it on the front steps." She laughed at him and pulled him inside the house. Gwen dragged him down the hallway into a room decorated much like the common room they shared during their last year of Hogwarts. She guided him to a rather large emerald green sofa. He fell backward onto it with her on top of him.

"I love you Draco. The last four years of my life have been bloody hell without you," she said to him before kissing him. In that moment, it occurred to her that she didn't care if he had a son. Eventually she would ask about the boy's mother and other information, but she just didn't care right now. She wanted to be with Draco and she wasn't going to let his faults get in the way of that.

Draco kissed down her jaw line to her neck. She made soft noises that made him react in ways he never had. Sex had been a way to forget his misery. Now all he wanted was to make Gwen react to every little thing he did. His tongue caressed her collar bone. She whimpered in delight. He moved his hands along her back underneath the long shirt she was wearing as pyjamas. Quickly removing the item of clothing, Gwen was now only in a pair of knickers. Draco lost thought just seeing her on top of him. He had been waiting for this moment since the first time he kissed her.

"I think you're underdressed for this party," she said to him as she stretched out her arms underneath his shirt to pull it over his head. He laughed at her statement and helped her with his belt and trousers. They sat for a moment like that. She was on top of him looking down at his naked torso and he was looking up at her. Finally, his right hand came up to cup her breast. She moaned and shuddered a little at the contact there. He continued to knead and play with it. Gwen squirmed on top of him.

Draco lifted her hips slightly to remove his boxers while she slid her knickers down her legs. He wondered slightly if this was a good idea. His body was communicating that he couldn't stop now even if it was a bad one, but he had to ask.

"Gwen, are you sure you want to do this? We only had lunch earlier today, and well you were bloody pissed about Schy."

She positioned herself above him and whispered, "I've been waiting to be with you like this for five years. I'm not going to let something like an adorable kid get in the way." She finished her sentence, and lowered herself onto him. Both of them made noises of ecstasy at the first contact. Draco held her hips to help her move above him. They continued to move until both were frantic with need.

They finished and Gwen couldn't believe how it could be completely different from her previous experience. Minos had been nothing like Draco. When he took her in his bed it was all about what he wanted, Draco made it all about her. It was the best feeling she had ever had. She sighed in contentment as she laid her head on his chest. He rubbed circles with his thumb on her back and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Love?" Draco said as he shook Gwen gently to wake her.

Gwen stirred, but her eyes didn't open.

"Gwen," he spoke louder. Her eyes shot open then. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. It was six-thirty, what the hell did he want to be up for?

"What?" She hissed.

Draco looked offended, but remembered the times they had fallen asleep together in their dorms. Gwen did not like being awake before she needed to be.

"Love, I have to get back home. I need to be there before Schy wakes. He's been having a really hard time lately. He keeps asking about his mother, and I can't bring myself to tell him she's dead yet. He's the worst in the morning when he wants to be greeted by two parents," Draco explained as he pulled on his trousers.

Gwen let his words register and replied, "Oh, will you be coming back?"

"Are you bloody daft? Of course I'm coming back. However, I have to bring him with me," he answered.

"That's okay, just come back," she hurriedly said. Draco got the distinct impression that meant she wasn't sure he would.

"Gwendolyn, there is no need for you to worry. It took five years to get to do this with you. I'm not going to bloody well give that up on the first day," he reassured her. He bowed his head to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She nodded with a little more certainty.

* * *

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy enough to say, "Malfoy, why are you here? I thought I told you to bugger off until you saw things through with Gwen?"

"Well Potter, I will have you know that's exactly what I did. I'm actually on my way to meet her now. I just thought you should know so you could put my bloody arse back on the schedule," Draco drawled.

"Oh," Harry stammered, "Well then you can start back two days from now at eight."

"Okay," Draco smiled. He took Schy's hand and headed for the corridor to the lifts.

"Malfoy, that's eight in the morning!" Harry shouted to the other man's back.

Draco smirked. Only Potter would be smart enough to specify that. He would have shown up at eight in the evening just to be a wanker. He stopped right before the lifts…did this mean that he and Potter understood one another now?

"Oh bloody hell. One life-altering event at a time Draco," he muttered to himself as he shook his head. He was not about to deal with this newfound information about Boy Wonder when he still had to act upon the Gwen situation.

From the lifts, he Flooed to Gwen's home. She had already told him that he could.

Gwen was at a loss for how much she adored Schy. Draco had brought him over around one in the afternoon and at seven she was still fascinated by him.

"Who would have known that you could help produce him," Gwen teased. Draco scowled at her but she just laughed.

"He's wonderful because of me," Draco shot back. Gwen gave him a look that he knew to mean, "Please, I knew what you were like as a kid." They laughed together and for the first time since he first kissed her, Draco was happy. She was the missing piece of his life.


	16. He's Coming for Me

**_Author's Note: I know it's been a really long time since my last update. I got a promotion at work and it turns out that meant I would work almost 24/7. I told you I wouldn't abandon, just take me a long time to update. Here's a long awaited chapter._**

* * *

"_And all the people say_

_Oh, when they come for me_

_Come for me_

_I'll be gone"_

"_When They Come for Me"-Linkin Park

* * *

_

**Chapter Sixteen: He's Coming for Me**

Draco whistled a happy tune as he walked around the office. Harry shook his head at how cheery Malfoy had become in the last two months since he and Gwen had reconciled. The git wasn't even sporting his trademark smirk, it was a real smile.

"Hey, Potter, anything new today?" Draco asked as he stuck his head into Harry's office. His mood made him want more to do. He felt that he was able to succeed at anything now.

"There is, but I'm not sure I want to put you on the case," Harry answered honestly. Harry was already having trouble with the decision he already made about Draco's involvement in this case. He didn't know if the other man could remain objective enough to do the task he was going to assign him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Why not?" Draco was offended by the implication that he couldn't do a case. He had been the most reliable at his job since he got his act together. He was even more reliable now that he and Gwen had been back together for three months. Having her to wake up to again was what he had needed in his life. He felt almost complete.

"I just think it would be a conflict of interest for you," Harry explained to him, knocking him out of his thoughts. Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't think of something that would be a conflict of interest.

"Just give me the file, Potter," Draco insisted.

"Fine, but I did warn you," Harry spoke ominously as he handed Draco the file. Draco looked at the name marked in clear penmanship on the tab. His eyes went wide while his jaw dropped a little. The name on the file could not be right. Draco opened it and sure enough a picture of Gwen's father was staring back at him.

He stuttered as he asked, "Alcott Pryce?"

"Yes, Alcott Pryce. He's been released from Azkaban for the exchange of information on remaining Death Eater activity. However, I don't trust him. I think that he's going to get out and do something. So does Shacklebolt," Harry responded. Draco nodded his head. That wasn't the only trouble the blonde was worried about though. This man was the father of the woman he loved and had sentenced her to marriage with a troll. What would he do if he found out she no longer was married to that troll? Draco remembered the letter Gwen received from her father while they were still in their last year of school. Her father told her that she and Minos would grow to love one another. He clearly wanted his daughter to be with him.

"He's going to come after her," Draco said uneasily. Harry nodded. He wouldn't sugarcoat it. Mr. Pryce was going to look for his only daughter and he was going to bring bloody hell when he found out she had managed her way out of the marriage he wanted for her.

"That would be why your assignment is going to be in-home protection. I'm going to be dealing with Mr. Pryce myself," Harry explained to Draco. Draco shook his head. He wanted to go after Gwen's father for pushing her into misery.

"No, I want to help," Draco protested.

Harry argued, "Now is not the time to try and prove your heroism, Malfoy. You have someone in your life that may be in danger. You have to think about her first. You're better suited to make sure she is safe in her home. Also, you have a son, a son that needs to be looked after as well."

Draco didn't like it, but he knew Potter was right.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She was sitting with Gwen in her loo. They were seated on the tiled floor. It was a bit chilly, which Hermione thought fit with the matter at hand very well. Gwen had just asked her to reverse the spell she had put on her four years ago. She was ready to start a life with Draco and Schy. The last two months of just them were the happiest moments Gwen had. Gwen confessed that she couldn't remember a time in her life when she had ever been so happy.

Gwen smiled. She thought about how she and Draco could have another child. She loved Schy as her own. She had practically fainted the day that Schy had called her Mummy. Draco didn't even correct him. He encouraged Schy to continue. It was then that she knew she had to call on Hermione to take off the spell. She wanted the little boy to have siblings. Both she and Draco didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up and they knew it was lonely. Gwen wanted a different childhood for Schy.

"Hermione, just do it. I want to start over with Draco," she demanded. Hermione shook her head. She thought releasing the infertility spell was not the best idea at this moment, because she knew about Gwen's father being released from Azkaban. Hermione looked so worried that Gwen wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"Gwen, you need to know something before I do this," Hermione said. If she released the spell, and Mr. Pryce found out, then her friend could be forced to re-marry Minos. Hermione knew that Gwen could not risk that fate again. If Gwen were to return to her awful marriage, it would certainly kill her.

"What?" Gwen asked concerned. She knew from the distinctive way Hermione bit her lip that it would be something terrible.

"Harry was just put on a new case. Your father was released from Azkaban," she answered.

"What?" Gwen shrieked. She wore a look of confusion and Hermione was glad she had placed a silencing spell over the loo. Gwen's scream would surely have woken up Schy from his nap.

"Yes, he was released for providing information on remaining Death Eater action," Hermione explained further. Gwen looked outraged.

"That's because he's part of it! Don't think just because Voldemort is gone that the rest of those lousy gits don't want to finish his dirty work! My father was one of the ones who would always talk about the plans if Voldemort fell."

Hermione patted Gwen's shoulder, "I know. Harry doesn't trust your father. He's arranging to put Draco on a leave of absence to be constantly home with you and Schy."

* * *

Gwen shook awake. Draco just rolled back over and faced the other side of the room. Something was rapping at the bedroom window. It was so loud that Gwen couldn't even continue to try and get sleep. She sat up to try and figure out what was creating the sound. She noticed it was Eros carrying something. She quickly let him in and he nipped at her fingers for a treat.

"Here," she whispered giving him the small brown pellets she kept in a dish by the window. She took the parchment from his leg, and unrolled it. She gasped when she saw the signature. It had been four months since Hermione had told her about her father's release. Draco hadn't been into the Ministry for longer than two hours a day since then. Harry had placed him on his leave of absence. They had known that her father was going to contact her.

_Gwendolyn,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are no longer married to Minos. It seems that he has married a woman that could bear children. I am not pleased to know that once you and Minos had ended your marriage you went straight to the Malfoy boy. Just know that I'm coming to get you and make you see the problem with this._

_Father_

Draco touched her shoulder and she jumped about fifteen feet. Gwen's breathing had gotten quick and shallow. Her father was going to come for them.

"What's the matter love?" He asked as he peered over her shoulder. She handed him the parchment. He took it from her unsteady hand and quickly scanned it.

"We need to go," he said as he left their room. He went down to the next door. Schy was asleep in his bed, and Draco lifted him. He used his wand to summon all kinds of Schy's things. They started to neatly fold themselves and enter a worn-out green bag.

"Daddy?" The little blonde whispered as he set his head on his father's shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with little fists.

"Don't worry little mate," Draco said back to him as he kissed his forehead. He took Schy and the fully packed bag back to their room. Gwen was still sitting on the bed stunned. Draco looked at her, "Gwen! Get stuff together. We're going to a safe house."

She snapped out of her shocked silence and started packing stuff into a little bag. She was worried about where they were going. Her hands were still unsteady. She didn't know what would be at the safe house so she just started packing random stuff, but her hands were shaking so much that items kept slipping from them.

"Just use your wand," Draco said to her before leaving the room. He went to the fireplace in the room he used as an office and Flooed Potter.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asked from outside the green flames.

"Potter, he's made contact. We need to get to that house you had prepared," Draco said quickly.

Harry became more alert after hearing Draco's panicked words and told him that he would meet him at the office in twenty minutes. He would take them to Grimmwauld Place. Draco was nervous about being in a place that was so very important to the saviour of their world, but he was grateful they had somewhere to go.


	17. All Ours

"_Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid_

_You're all mine, say what they may_

_And all your love, I'll take to the grave_

_And all my life starts now _

_Tear me down, they can't take you out of my thoughts_

_Under every scar there's a battle I've lost_

_Will they stop when they see us again?_

_I can't stop now I know who I am"_

"_Eclipse (All Yours)" _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: All Ours**

"Good evening, Alcott," Mulciber greeted him as he entered his former accomplice's home.

"Good evening, Dominic," Alcott returned. He joined the other man in the parlor.

"What brings you here? You gave information away to be released," Mulciber said suspiciously.

"I gave information of petty stuff, nothing important. You know that."

"Yes, but you could be another Lucius Malfoy."

Alcott pulled out his wand at the implication and whispered in a menacing tone, "Don't ever say I'm anything like that spineless prat! He betrayed us all and now his son is manipulating my daughter. There is no way the daughter I raised has any feelings for that coward without being manipulated!"

Mulciber sat stone-faced during the tirade. He could explain that as he heard it, Gwendolyn fell in love with the Malfoy boy when she had learned of her betrothal to Flint.

"Why did you bind her to Minos Flint?" He asked instead, "The younger boy, Marcus, is closer to her age."

"Canus wouldn't have it. He wanted Gwendolyn for Minos and I agreed because I wanted her with someone I thought worthy. He already had someone bound to Marcus."

"So why are you here?"

"Because even without the Dark Lord, we can still try to change our world, Mudbloods should not be a part of it. Also, I need help getting my daughter away from the boy. I hear he's an Auror and closer to Potter these days."

"Yes, it is true. Young Draco is a very accomplished Auror. The last meeting at Nott's was invaded by Aurors just because he detected it. It was about a month ago," Mulciber explained, leaving out the part that Malfoy became much better after returning to his relationship with Gwendolyn.

"Well, he can be brilliant at his job, but he will not stop me from obtaining my daughter," Alcott responded.

* * *

Gwen shivered. The draft in the house at 12 Grimmwauld place was frigid. Their third night in the old house had been just as uneventful as the first two. Gwen would play with Schy and watch with increasing worry as Draco would twitch at the slightest noise. She knew he couldn't handle just sitting around not doing anything.

"Draco, come sit down," she said to him. He looked at her and she noticed how his eyes went from steely anger to a soft, loving grey. It took him a moment, but he finally stopped pacing the kitchen; he joined her and Schy.

"I'm sorry love," he said as he kissed her cheek. Draco knew that his constant movement made her more nervous about the whole situation. Also, he could see that there was something she wasn't telling him. She was worried about something more than just having her father looking for her.

"What?" She asked when he didn't stop staring.

"Nothing, I just love you," he said with a grin. Gwen smiled back at him.

* * *

"What do you mean that your marriage was cancelled because of conception?" Alcott asked his former son-in-law in confusion.

"We tried to have a child, and no matter what I did she would not become pregnant," Minos answered, "And, I wanted an heir. It was for the best that it was dissolved."

"And so you just gave up trying?"

"Well, no, Hermione Weasley convinced the Wizengamot to hear Gwen's case," Minos responded somewhat honestly. He was tired of trying with someone so lacking. She never made progress in warming up to him. "I'm thirty years old Alcott, I want to have an heir before I'm forty. It was time for that marriage to be done."

Alcott glared at the younger man, but didn't say anything. If Minos would not be the man to keep his daughter away from Lucius Malfoy's son, then he would have to find someone else. He had an idea of who that person could be.

"So it will be," Alcott said before disapparating.

He reappeared on the far grounds of the Nott Estate. He knew that Theodore Nott would be upset with the young Malfoy for having his father carted off to Azkaban, especially since the boys had been mates in their school years.

"May I help you sir?" A small house elf appeared at Alcott's feet. Alcott didn't even look at him when he responded.

"I need to speak to Theodore Nott."

The elf nodded his head and disappeared with a 'pop.' He returned moments later to take Alcott into the grounds and up to the house. Alcott knew his way around the home, having attended many functions there throughout his lifetime. When the elf left him inside the house to attend to whatever other needs his master had asked of him, Alcott knew where to find the tea parlour and took it upon himself to be seated in it.

"Mr. Pryce, what brings you here?" Theodore asked as he joined the older man.

"I am here to ask if you want my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Gwen? Isn't she with the newly turned blood traitor, Draco? He sent my father to Azkaban after conducting a raid here," Theodore stated.

"Yes, well I intend on getting her back from him and was hoping that you would like to help me. In exchange, I give her to you in marriage along with a grand dowry," Alcott continued. Theodore perked up at both notions. He had been fascinated by Gwen in their school years. At one point, when Draco was still a true Slytherin, he had mentioned how much he would have enjoyed a good snog with the untouchable girl.

"I would gladly accept with those terms alone, but I really would like to be the one who destroys Draco Malfoy," he furthered.

"Done." Both men shook hands and Alcott smiled at having gained another ally for his purpose. Once he got his daughter back, he would then start the Death Eaters' plans for a pure-blooded empire.

* * *

"Gwen, I told you we shouldn't have removed that spell so soon," Hermione whispered fiercely to her friend.

"I know I should have been smarter about that choice. I was just so happy with Draco that even though you told me about my father, I still wasn't thinking straight," Gwen explained as she bent forward over the toilet again. Hermione quickly reached out to hold her hair out of her face.

"Have you told Draco?"

"No, he's so worried about my father coming to get me right now that I can't bring myself to tell him. I mean he bloody well is trying to protect mine and Schy's lives."

"Well more like now he's trying to protect yours, Schy's and unborn Baby Malfoy," Hermione corrected. If Gwen wasn't ready to retch again, then she would have commented on the know-it-all moment the other girl was having.

Draco stood outside the loo door and wondered what his girl and Granger were doing in there. They must have cast a silencing spell because he couldn't hear anything. It unnerved him that Gwen wouldn't share something with him. His suspicions from the other day were confirmed. He had to know what Gwen was hiding from him. The doorknob began to twist, and Draco jumped back from the door.

"Draco? What are you doing out in the corridor?" Gwen asked when she saw him. Draco noticed that her eyes were watery and she looked fatigued.

"Just coming to check that you were alright love, you and Granger were gone long," he responded with ease.

"I'm fine. I had a girl problem that I knew Hermione might be able to fix with a spell," she said. He nodded and took her hand. No matter what she was hiding, he was still going to love her. Draco hoped he could just convince her to tell him what it was.

"We should go back to the kitchen and finish talking about our plans. You can't live here forever. You both need to go back to having lives," Hermione suggested to them. Draco nodded and walked with Gwen back down to the kitchen.

They were only there for a few minutes before Schy stirred from his nap and required attention. Gwen didn't hesitate to go get the little boy. While she was gone Draco stared at Hermione. There were only two things he was better at than Hermione Granger-Weasley and those were potions and legilimency. He tried to use the latter to find out what was going on with the woman he loved. Draco sifted through the former Gryffindor's mind. She was worried about Gwen. He saw her holding Gwen's hair back as she vomited. Draco knew there was something here. He continued to examine the scene he had found.

"Malfoy?" Hermione tried to get his attention. Draco ignored her as he listened to the Granger of her memories tell Gwen that he was protecting more than the lives he thought. Gwen was pregnant. Draco left Granger's head and came back to the world in front of him. She was staring at him like he had been under an Imperius curse.

"Sorry, what were you saying Granger?" He asked as if he just was just dozing.

"I was saying that we need access to Mungo's for Gwen. She worked hard to get that job during her marriage to that troll," she said to him and he now knew that there was a different reason for Gwen to be going to Mungo's.

"I agree. However, I agree with Potter as well. I don't want her father to have any chance to take her."

"Well no one wants that," she agreed with him, "We know it would mean another 'arranged' marriage. Her father does not want her with you. Even the Death Eaters don't want you near their kids." She tried to make him smile. It didn't work. He was now worried about her, Schy, and the baby she was carrying.

Gwen came back into the room with Schy rubbing his tired grey eyes. Draco stood up to grab the boy from her. She probably shouldn't be lifting a toddler while she was pregnant.

"Here, let me have him," Draco insisted. Gwen looked at him funny. "I just want to hold him." He said after realizing he might have sounded harsh. Gwen nodded and handed over Schy. His little hands went up to behind his father's neck and played with his hair.

"He loves hair," Hermione commented, "He does that to everyone who holds him."

"I think it comforts him," Gwen added. She brought her face down to Schy's and rubbed her nose against his. He smiled at her. Draco grinned at both of them. Gwen was going to be an excellent mother to his children.


	18. Down to Us

"_Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all."_

"_Hands Down"-Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Down to Us

Draco held back Gwen's hair as she retched for the third time that morning. He had to pretend that he didn't know why she was so 'ill.' It was hard, as he had been bursting at the idea since he found out two weeks previous, but he knew he should wait until she told him. Draco had thought about how she couldn't conceive with the ogre.

"I think I'm done," she said as she held his arm to stand.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked like he always did, hoping she would tell him the answer. He understood that she didn't want to worry him further, but this was quite ridiculous.

Gwen sighed. Hermione and Ginny had been telling her to just tell Draco. They both said that keeping it from him was just making him more worrisome when he clearly knew something was bothering her.

"I'm pregnant," she barely whispered.

"Really?" He asked. He was shocked she had actually told him. He had asked her every day for two weeks and she kept saying nothing, but now she was being honest with him.

She nodded.

"That's great!" He said as he picked her up and gave her a kiss. Draco was excited enough that it looked as if he actually hadn't known the secret for a fortnight.

"It's great? Draco we have so much going on and so much to worry about…" Gwen started to freak out on him, but he put a finger over her mouth.

He stared at her, "Gwen, I have wanted nothing more for the last four and a half years than to have a family with you. I could care less about everything else that is going on around us because I know we will get through it. We have good friends and St. Potter, so we already are on the winning side." Draco smirked and Gwen couldn't help but smile at him. There was a time in her life when being on the same side as Harry Potter was unimaginable, but none of that applied now.

"Ginny and Hermione said to just tell you and everything would be fine. I should occasionally listen to the Gryffindors," she stated as she tiptoed to meet him for a kiss.

"Bullocks! Gryffindors are a horrible lot," he joked.

* * *

"What do we know?" Alcott asked Theodore.

"There's not much Mr. Pryce. Gwendolyn and Malfoy haven't been seen since a little after your release from Azkaban," Nott responded.

Alcott thought about his words and realized something, "They went into hiding. I sent her an owl not too long after I escaped expressing my dislike for her most recent choices."

"Potter and Malfoy will be watching her. It will not be easy to get around them."

"I'm not afraid of the Malfoy boy nor do I quake in fear of Potter. I will have my daughter," Alcott replied.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Gwen didn't know what to think. When Draco had told her he was looking for a place for them, she had expected something like Malfoy Manor or her family's own estate. Instead, he had surprised her with a large cottage near a small pond with acres of field on either side.

"It's perfect. It's nothing like the lavish museums we grew up in, but that's what makes it so wonderful. We're changing ourselves from the children we used to be. I love it," she told him. He smiled at her response as Potter approached them with levitating trunks.

"Hermione and Ginny will be up with Schy in a moment," he announced as he lowered his wand to set the trunks on the ground. He watched as Gwen stared adoringly at the house Malfoy bought them.

Hermione and Ginny caught up to them, "Did she love it?"

"Of course I did!"

"Well let's go look at how Malfoy did," Ginny commented as she carried Schy into the house.

"Where's Ron?" Gwen asked.

"You know Ronald. He still can't really bring himself to be friendly with Malfoy, even though the rest of us have been," Hermione answered as she followed Ginny into the house.

Inside the cottage, Gwen was even more in awe. It was large, open, and light. The rooms were completely different from the gothic structures of her childhood.

"Anything you don't like, we can renovate," Draco said as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's unpack first, think about renovations later," she answered him. He nodded and helped Harry with the trunks.

After an hour of magical unpacking, Gwen and Draco sat together on the couch in their new parlour with their friends on the various pieces of other furniture in the room.

"Moving to a new hidden home was a smart plan," Gwen announced as she stared at the room. She wanted to make a few adjustments, but nothing that would alter the physicality of the space.

Harry nodded and said, "And you only have a few Floo connections. It connects to a private, secure room at Mungo's with Katie Wood, the Ministry, our home, Hermione and Ron's place, and Grimwauld…just in case."

"We wanted escape routes and emergency medical routes," Hermione added giving Gwen a knowing look.

"The health of the baby does need a lot more attention now," Gwen admitted.

"Yes, and we also need to know how your father thinks. What his plan could be," Ginny joined the conversation, "We need to know if he's going to hurt you or what?"

Gwen shook her head, "He won't hurt me directly, but he probably will have Minos at the ready for marriage unwanted, round two."

"No, he just married Flora Carrow in the most bloody hideous ceremony. There were pictures all over the Prophet. Your wedding was much prettier, even though less wanted," Ginny informed them.

"Then my father surely has someone else ready to marry me so that Draco cannot. He hates the Malfoys…I hated the Malfoys up until that last year of school. He is going to stop at nothing."

"Well then we'll be there," Harry assured her, "Now you two should go get some sleep and enjoy your new home." He lifted himself from the chair he was in and guided his wife up to him from hers. Hermione joined them. They walked to the fireplace, used some powder from the canister, and Flooed to their own homes.

When Draco and Gwen were alone, he placed his head on her abdomen to be closer to the baby.

"You're acting like you don't already have a child," she scolded him. She was not even a full two months pregnant yet.

"You forget I didn't get to be a part of this process with Schy," he told her, "And I'm much happier that I get to go through it with you."

* * *

"Pryce, we will never be able to take over the Ministry again," one of the meeting attendees called out to him.

"We do not need the Dark Lord to win against those with different views. Yes I was disheartened by the loss of his darkness, but I know we do not have to rely on him. We have masses, we can follow plans," Alcott tried to sell to the former Death Eaters in attendance. Theodore Nott stood at his side nodding his head. He knew his prize would be to destroy Draco Malfoy and receive Gwendolyn as his own.

"Plans and masses will not work against Potter, his friends, and his Aurors. Redoing any Death Eater activity is suicide," the same former Death Eater cried out again.

"If you do not want to be a part of what we're about to do here, then you can leave now."

As if to emphasize Alcott's point, Theodore gestured to the door. He was with Alcott no matter the plan.


	19. Heads up

"_And it feels like_

_It feels like you're lost_

_And it feels like_

_It feels like you're lost"_

"_Head Up"-Sugarcult_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Heads up**

Draco held Schy as they watched Katie examine Gwen for her three month check-up. Katie produced several charms that were unfamiliar to Draco, but he knew Gwen was acquainted with them. She was still going to the Healer Academy in the hospital. It worried him that she wasn't at home for those hours, but was grateful Potter assigned an Auror to be in the hospital during that time period.

"I'm glad to report that both Mummy and baby are healthy," Katie announced as she put away her wand.

"That's excellent news," Draco responded as he stood with Schy in his arms. The little boy stretched his arms out toward Gwen.

Gwen took him from Draco, "Hey there little bloke. I have to go to class in a minute." She cuddled Schy and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. He giggled at her and played with a piece of her hair before she set him down.

"Alright, Schy, let's take Mummy to class and get you to Potter headquarters," Draco stated. He took Schy's hand on one side and Gwen's on the other. They walked to the lifts and made their way to the Academy portion of the hospital. When they were outside the classrooms, Draco stopped, kissed Gwen and told her he'd be here at the end of the day for her.

"Don't worry Draco," were her last words to him before entering her class. Draco stared after her for a few seconds before leaving with Schy.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked Alcott when he appeared in the Headmistress' office.

"I'm becoming you," he responded with a flick of his wand.

McGonagall blocked his first spell, but Alcott came back with a stunner spell. She fell backwards and Alcott took the advantage he had to bind her and steal a piece of her hair.

"Mr. Pryce, I don't understand this plan," Theodore said to him when he joined him in the office.

"You will soon enough Theodore," Alcott replied as he placed the hair into a large flask, "I stole this idea from Crouch.

Alcott drank the Polyjuice Potion and within moments he was standing as McGonagall in the middle of the room, "Now for the next step."

Theodore nodded and left for the owlery.

* * *

"Did you read today's Prophet?" Harry asked Ron and Draco as he threw it down on his desk. He had called them into a meeting to discuss the weird occurrences at Hogwarts.

"What is McGonagall doing? First, she hires Nott as her Undersecretary, a position that only exists in the Ministry. Next, she invites eight other magical schools to participate in a nine-school competition. Something isn't right."

"Maybe she's just trying to unite some of the magical communities that don't normally have contact. I mean I didn't even know about the school from the States until I read it in the Prophet," Ron suggested.

"Maybe, but it still seems…batty," Harry trailed off as he contemplated Ron's statement.

Draco interjected, "Well she always was an old bat." The former Gryffindors glared at him coldly.

He shook his head, "Fine. She is a wonderful old lady. You have to admit she always did things her own way."

Ron spoke first, "Yes, she did, but that's what made her one of the best professors there."

"I think we should keep an eye on Hogwarts. I know we have more pressing things to deal with here, but I still want to because I have a feeling about it," Harry said as he looked at Draco, "How was Gwen's check-up?"

"Wood says she's healthy and so is the baby."

"Good to hear," Harry responded.

Ron nodded a little even though he was still weary of Malfoy, even now, "I still think it is a little strange she is pregnant. She spent all those years with Flint, and you know he was trying."

"So do I, mate, so do I," Draco responded not realizing he called Ron a friendly term.

* * *

"Have you perfected the spell Theodore?"

"Almost," he responded to Alcott as McGonagall.

"Perfect. I only want the Mudbloods of all these schools to be chosen to compete. This way they can be killed off one by one."

Theodore nodded and went back to the book he was reading. It was a book from the Restricted Section of the school library about creating spells. It was more complicated than he originally expected. It required a lot of studying of incantations. He knew it was going to take him at least another day.

"Sir?" Theodore got Alcott's attention one last time.

"Yes?"

"I think your plan is ingenious, but I was wondering if I could offer an idea?"

Alcott looked at him through McGonagall's glasses, "I'm listening."

"What if we allowed the team picking to include purebloods, but include something that makes them immune to actual danger in the tasks? This way the Aurors won't catch on as quickly as they could."

Alcott thought about the idea. It made sense. "How long would it postpone the spell you're working?"

RR

"Only about a day, I almost have most of this portion of the spell finished. It would only take another day to add those conditions. We can keep Potter away from the school."

"Very good thinking young Nott, I can prolong the team choosing ceremony another day. I'll announce some other traditions that must be met first." Alcott was not sure how he was going to make this scheme connect to taking his daughter from Malfoy, but he would make it work.

* * *

"I read this morning's Prophet," Gwen announced to Draco.

Draco nodded, "So you see how the old bat is being even more batty than usual?"

Gwen shook her head. She had nothing against McGonagall the way Draco seemed to have besides her obvious loyalty to Gryffindor. "Draco, don't you think it's odd? We're only a few years out from the war and McGonagall is having field trips to Hogwarts for other schools? That doesn't seem like her at all. You may have thought she was batty, but she was also very intelligent."

"You sound like Potter. He's worried about whatever she's doing too."

"Well there's good reason. This is not like her. I don't have to be a bloody Gryffindor to know that something is not right at Hogwarts," she responded sternly to him.

Draco hesitantly nodded, "Well you can tell St. Potter that you support his theory when we go over there for dinner tonight."

"We're going for dinner?" Gwen asked, confused. They had been spending most of their time alone since they moved into the cottage.

"Red's idea, she wants to have friends over," he answered. Gwen nodded and got up from her seat on the couch. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To change, it may just be going to our friends' house, but as of right now that's what I get dressed up to enjoy," she answered with a grin. Draco smiled at her as she moved toward the stairs. He couldn't believe how he had ended up with her. He could recall moments in school before that final year where he loathed her.

"I despised Potter and Granger too," he muttered to himself as he shook his head. When had he turned into this wizard? He couldn't really pinpoint the moment as more believe it had something to do with the woman he just watched walk up the stairs. The funny thing was, she was made from the same material he was. She felt contempt for Potter and his mates in school. They were both on the side of Voldemort, just their respective fathers were vying for his attention. Pryce had it in the end, and Draco was grateful. Alcott was tearing apart his family while Draco's own father was comfortably at home with his mother.

"Why are you staring so intensely at that pillow?" Gwen asked as she returned to the room in a new outfit. Draco gazed at it appraisingly. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that fell just below her knees.

"All that for Potter's house?" He questioned her.

"You answer my question first."

He sighed, "I was just thinking about how things would be different if my father hadn't gotten caught at the Department of Mysteries or if I had killed Dumbledore myself."

She sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg, "If either of those things had actually happened, then we wouldn't have what we have now. Be grateful. You cannot be redeemed from murder," she lifted his chin to look into his eyes, "As for this dress, I want to look good for you."

"Well you have accomplished that," he said as he rose from the couch to embrace her.

"Daddy," Schy murmured as he approached Draco from the same set of stairs that Gwen stepped from previously.

"Hey little mate, time to go see St. Potter and wife," he said as he lifted the toddler into his arms. Gwen shook her head at him and they walked to the fireplace.

They appeared in the Potters' home. Ginny was the first to greet them. She quickly ran to Gwen and hugged her.

"Hello to you too," Gwen said as she returned the squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said as she backed up a little, "I just have some exciting news." She guided Draco, Gwen, and Schy to the kitchen where they would be eating dinner at the table the Potters had in there.

"Ron and Hermione will be here soon and then we can share the good news with everyone," Harry said as he joined them in the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the Weasleys did join them. As Ginny magically cooked and moved things from the stove to the table, the wizards talked about the Auror office and Hermione asked Gwen how the pregnancy was going.

When dinner was finally served, Ginny was so enthusiastic to tell everyone her news, she didn't even let them get the first bite to their mouths.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She practically shouted. Everyone was so shocked by the manner in which she told them that it took them a moment to react.

"That's wonderful!" Gwen was the first to leave her shock, "Our children will be close in age."

"They'll be two months apart if my Healer was accurate. I'm about a month along."

"Congratulations," Hermione said as she hugged both of her friends.

Draco looked at Harry and could see that the other man was happy to be having a child, but he could also tell that like he, Harry was worried about a pregnancy with a former Death Eater on the loose.


	20. Mother, I'm Home

"_I've seen your face a hundred times_

_Everyday we've been apart_

_I don't care about the sunshine, yeah_

_'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home"_

"_Mama, I'm Coming Home"-Ozzie Osbourne_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Mother, I'm Home**

Alcott looked out at the Great hall through McGonagall's glasses. The room had been extended to fit the newcomers from other schools around the globe. Eight schools had been invited to this magical tournament. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were of course among them, but there were others. Even Salem from across the Atlantic was here. He smiled as he thought about all the Mudbloods that would die soon. Theodore had perfected spells, charms, and potions that would pick teams, but eventually pick off each Mudblood one by one protecting those that were pure.

"Good evening everyone," he began his planned speech, "Tonight the teams of nine will be chosen from each school."

As the teams were announced, reporters from the Prophet snapped photos and wrote articles. There was much hype about McGonagall's new approach to magical relations.

Theodore walked up to the Headmistress and inaudibly asked, "How long before the first trial, sir?"

"Two weeks," McGonagall's mouth barely whispered back.

* * *

Draco had become increasingly worried about Gwen's safety as there wasn't a spotting or news about Pryce. His instincts told him that something was going to happen and happen soon. He could tell he was not the only one who believed this as he watched Potter fiddle with something on his desk.

"My gut feeling is telling me that we're missing something. We should have had more reports about Pryce by now," Potter announced to no one in particular. Draco agreed with him.

"He's probably right under our noses doing something. What if we asked Gwen about the type of ideas he has?" Ron asked from the corner of Harry's office.

Draco shook his head, "I don't think she would know. She's not really close with her father."

"I think we should ask her just in case she can think of something. I would rather we had tried and gotten nothing, then not tried at all and she could have been bloody useful," Harry explained and Draco hesitantly agreed with him.

"In the interim, we should check past Death Eater files and see if there's any connecting information for Pryce," Draco suggested as he went back out into the Auror offices to his own cubicle. He really did not want to upset Gwen by asking her if she had any memories that would help them catch her father, but knew that Potter was right. It would be better to try. Draco glanced up at the clock. He would need to leave in an hour to pick Gwen up from her classes at Mungo's.

* * *

The Great Hall had emptied to only the eighty-one students competing in the tournament. They were gathered around as McGonagall prepared to give them information.

"Much like a Tri-wizard Tournament, the trials will only be revealed once they are happening, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't practice the magic you know. Everyone should be prepared for anything," the students listened as McGonagall informed them of when to meet for the first trial. It would be at dawn two Saturdays from now.

When they had filtered out of the Great Hall with their respective authorities behind them, McGonagall leaned to Theodore and asked him for the statistics of each team.

"Well Durmstrang has six boys, three girls, and five Mudbloods total. Beauxbatons has seven girls, two boys, and only three Mudbloods because that's all the school brought with them. Hecate has five boys, four girls, and all nine of them are Mudbloods. The same for Salem as well," Theodore stated and then continued to inform Alcott of the other schools. The total of Mudbloods had come to fifty-six.

"Fifty-six is a decent number, but it is still not enough," Alcott hissed.

"I knew you would say that, so in the last trial, the final Mudblood on each team will not be killed but rather ailed with a contagious illness that will only spread to their Mudblood counterparts in their schools."

"Theodore you are genius. I'm so glad my daughter will be marrying you. You have shown that you are slightly worthy of her," he praised Theodore from behind McGonagall's glasses.

Theodore nodded, "Thank you sir. I actually wanted to ask you, how do you plan on retrieving Gwendolyn?"

Alcott smiled mischievously with McGonagall's face, "Eventually the Aurors will come investigate what's going on here. Potter's new team includes the foul Malfoy boy. He won't leave Gwendolyn alone anywhere right now. Not with me on the loose. He'll bring her to the castle thinking it's safe, and we're going to snatch her. They'll eventually leave her alone with McGonagall. Potter trusts his former Head of House too much not to do so."

Theodore thought about it, and decided that Alcott was right and it was an excellent plan. He could not wait until the first Mudblood was killed so that they would come here with her. Theodore had been dreaming about Gwendolyn ever since Alcott had promised her to him.

* * *

Draco had waited until before bed to ask Gwen about her father. He assumed that was the best time because if she was upset by it he could soothe her.

"Love, Potter wanted me to ask you some stuff," he started, but Gwen shook her head and responded before he could ask, "I know you're going to ask me if I could think of any plans that my father would have, but I don't. I just know that he hates Mudbloods, Harry, and you, in that order. He was devastated at Harry's destruction of Voldemort and vowed when he went into Azkaban that he would find a way to rid the world of Mudbloods for himself."

Draco nodded. He didn't think that she would have very much for them. Her contact with her father had been limited since he was brought to Azkaban. She hadn't seen her mother since she married Flint. Draco, Schy, and the Saint Potter clan were the only family she really had. When he thought about it, Draco had barely spent time with his own mother since all this started with the former Death Eater. Draco shook his head that he hadn't thought about her before now. What if Pryce tried to draw him out using his mother? He quickly moved from where he was sitting on their bed to the fireplace to Floo to the manor.

"Mother! Mother!" Draco yelled once he entered the manor through the fireplace. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before now.

Narcissa appeared at the top of the stairs for the west wing of the manor, "What is the matter Draco?"

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought maybe…never mind," he said out-of-breath.

"Come, sit. I haven't seen you in ages ever since this nonsense with Pryce started. What's the matter?" She calmly asked him as they walked toward her parlour in the west wing.

"I just thought maybe Pryce would use you to get to me. Draw us out into the open for him. I was so worried I hadn't thought about it before that I rushed over here. I didn't even tell Gwen where I was going," Draco explained. He shook his head for being so stupid.

"I'm glad you're so concerned for me, but the Weasley boy made sure I had two Aurors here. He came by and said that they were putting Gwen in hiding and that you were going to go with her to be her protection and that's why I might not hear from you for a while. I thought it quite odd that he didn't extend the same thing to your father."

Draco stared at her shocked by the information. Weasley had taken care of his mother for him. He would have to thank him for it as soon as he saw him next.

"Yes, well, Potter is very aware of the strained relationship I have with Father these last few years. I'm sure he relayed the information to Weasley. It's not that I wish harm to Father," Draco began to explain.

Narcissa shook her head, "You don't have to explain it to me. I understand. He is your father and my husband at that, but he is not a person we want to know. I don't mind as long as he keeps himself in the east wing. He can drone on and on about how things could have been. I'm just glad to have my son, grandson, and hopefully soon-to-be daughter-in-law."

Draco nodded, "Soon to be daughter-in-law with another grandchild on the way."

Narcissa's jaw dropped, "But, I thought she could not conceive. I thought that's why her marriage with Flint ended."

"I know. It was shocking news to all of us. I think maybe Flint is the one unable to produce."

"No, I've heard through the channels that his new wife is expecting," she responded.

Draco shrugged. He wasn't sure why the pair had been unable to produce an offspring, but he was grateful for it. Now Gwen was a large part of his life and he was going to do anything he could to keep it that way.

"You should go back to Gwendolyn. She's probably worried about where you went."

"Yes, especially since our fireplace isn't actually connected here by Floo. I used our Auror Floo powder to get here. It opens blocked pathways," Draco explained as he stood. His mother wrapped an arm around him and led the way back to the fireplace to Floo back to his home.

Narcissa hugged her son and gave him a peck on the cheek and watched as he disappeared into the green flames.

When Draco returned to the cottage, he had to contend with a distraught and angry Gwen.

"Where in the bloody hell did you go Malfoy?" She yelled at him from across the room the moment he returned. Draco winced at the use of his surname. Gwen was upset with him.

"I went to check on Mother. I was sitting there thinking about how you were currently safe, and suddenly thought about how my mother was alone and your father could use her to get to me. I had to go check on her," he told her. Gwen inhaled slowly. She processed his words slowly. Her anger subsided after hearing his explanation.

"Next time, please tell me where you're going. You scared me and I don't think that kind of excitement is good for the baby," Gwen responded at a normal voice level. Draco nodded and crossed the room to embrace her. Once he was holding her, Gwen started to sob.

"Love, what's the matter?" Draco asked alarmed. She shook her head, "Nothing, I just was so scared. I'm relieved now that you're here and I know you weren't running off to hunt my father." He didn't know what to say to her answer so he just continued to hold her.


	21. Eyeing Them

"_I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderlining schizo  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss"_

"_Black Eyed"-Placebo_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Eyeing Them**

The morning of the first trial had arrived. Alcott retrieved his flask of Polyjuice Potion from the nightstand in McGonagall's headquarters. He needed to get ready for the day, starting with becoming his new alias. The potion was vile, but necessary.

He watched in the mirror as he shifted from his normal appearance to McGonagall's. Alcott grabbed the glasses from atop a trunk (as McGonagall had awful eyesight) and left to find Theodore. They needed to confer about the upcoming event.

Theodore was already waiting in the Headmistress' office when Alcott arrived. The smile on McGonagall's features would scare even the bravest of men.

"You're prompt Theodore," he praised the younger man, "Now tell me what we are starting with today."

Theodore launched into a long explanation of the first trial. It was based in the magic and knowledge one would gain from a Magical Creatures class. The students would be tossed into a race in the forest. However, Theodore had charmed several of the more dangerous beasts to seek out the Mudbloods. Alcott didn't pretend to understand the magic his young companion had performed.

"It sounds perfect," he responded after Theodore finished his explanation. By the end of the day, they would have Aurors in Hogwarts and a dead Mudblood.

* * *

Draco enjoyed Saturdays the most. He didn't have to be at the office until much later and he could just continue to stay in bed with Gwen until she woke. It was different during the week. Schy would usually rush in and slam into Draco to wake him. Gwen would rouse from sleep and start breakfast for the three of them. It was nice to just rest in bed with her.

Draco moved a strand of Gwen's hair out of her face as she continued to sleep. He thought back to that last year of school and how it felt like it was a lifetime ago. It seemed that chapters of his life would just end abruptly. When he thought about his childhood, the second war, and that last year of school, they were memories of different lives to him.

"What're you doing?" Gwen asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Watching you sleep," he answered as he kissed her forehead. She smiled. Gwen could almost forget that her father was somewhere out there right now plotting how to make her life miserable when she had this type of morning with Draco.

She laughed at him, "That's really odd Draco." Gwen would never get over the fact that Draco would just watch her sleep. It was comforting and disconcerting at the same time. She lifted her head to kiss him, but was stopped by a sudden knocking at the door. "Who is knocking at our bedroom door?"

"I don't know, love. Let me go see," he said as he climbed from the bed. Draco grabbed trousers and a shirt as he trudged to the door. He opened it and was surprised to find Potter staring back at him.

"Merlin Malfoy, it's almost ten. Why are you still in bed?" He asked hastily. Harry knew that Draco didn't start until noon on Saturdays, the same as he, but still to be in bed until ten.

"Because my bloody son is with your wife and I'm allowed some time to spend with Gwen alone," Draco answered and then thought, "What are you doing in my bedroom doorway at ten on a Saturday? Is something wrong with my son?"

"No, it's not Schy. He's fine. Ginny's spoiling him. I think that's the last thing a Malfoy needs, but she refuses to listen. She has pregnancy hormones and all that bollocks. I'm here because we got an anonymous tip that we want to be at Hogwarts today."

Draco thought about how Potter and Weasley had been worried about this tournament, "You think it's something with this tournament?"

Harry nodded, "I'll let you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." He took the steps two-at-a-time. Draco waited until he was at the bottom before shutting the door, he glanced back at Gwen.

"Sorry love, I guess I am going to work earlier than expected. Can you go to Red's today? I don't like being in Scotland with you alone in this place by yourself."

Gwen nodded. She didn't mind a day with Ginny and Schy. They could talk about what it was going to be like to be mothers even though at this point Gwen had practice already with Schy. Gwen couldn't wait until their little ones were born and could play together. It was sad to watch Schy play alone.

They took ten minutes to dress and then met Harry in the sitting room. He explained to Draco that Ron was waiting with the anonymous letter in their offices at the Ministry.

"Can I make sure Gwen makes it safely to your house before meeting you in the Ministry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded knowing that without either of them here, Draco was going to be uncomfortable with Gwen just being in the cottage alone.

Once Draco made sure Gwen arrived safely to Potter's house, he and Harry Flooed to the Ministry. Draco followed Harry to his office. When they were there, Weasley met them with the parchment that suggested Aurors be at Hogwarts today.

"As you can see, it's plain handwriting, nothing distinctive. It just says that the writer wants Aurors to be at Hogwarts today," Ron started to explain as he passed the parchment to Harry, "And, as we've read in the Prophet, today is the bloody first task of this multi-national tournament." Draco nodded and then leaned in to look at the parchment in Harry's hand.

"Well we had a bad feeling about the tournament from the start, so let's go to Hogwarts," Harry commanded. They grabbed another Auror team of three and set to Hogwarts.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, the first task was just moments away from starting. Harry quickly found McGonagall and informed her that he and his teams were there to keep an eye out for anything strange.

Viewing screens had been set-up at the entrance of the forest for the audience to watch once the teams were inside. Harry stationed himself at the one closest to the first clearing of trees.

"What about the acromantulas?" Ron asked, still afraid of spiders.

"I'm sure McGonagall has taken precautions," Harry answered more sure than he felt. When he had talked to his former Head of House, she seemed eerily different.

"The teams have entered the Forbidden Forest, there will be clues along the way to tell them what they are looking for," Theodore Nott announced to the onlookers. Nott tried to ignore Draco's presence as Alcott instructed him to do, but it was difficult. Theodore hated how Malfoy was free to do as he pleased, but Theodore's father was forced to Azkaban for the same crime of being a Death Eater.

Draco was not sure if he was imagining it or if Nott was really giving him looks of disgust. He was just about to go ask Potter if he noticed it as well when an ear-piercing scream came from the forest. Draco's wand was out within a matter of seconds as he followed Harry into the forest.

"Alright, everyone back away from the entrance," they could hear one of the other team members saying to the crowd as Ron caught up to them.

"Did you find someone odd in the audience?" Harry asked as they were running.

"No, no one was twitchy. The note may as bloody well came from one of the ghosts," Ron said exasperated by the lack of connections.

"Well let's worry about the scream at the moment," Draco encouraged as they made it to a section of the woods that had eight standing students.

"What happened here?" Harry asked immediately.

"We don't know," a girl with an Australian accent informed him as she stared down at the boy on the ground. He was having a fit of some kind.

Draco looked at him and thought he recognized some of the magic, "Potter, this is Dark Arts. This is severe Dark Arts. I can tell by the way his pupils look. I'm not sure exactly what spell, incantation, or potion even because I was not involved in it for long, but I can tell you that it was the work of a Death Eater."

Harry nodded. He had assumed it was Dark Arts, but having Draco on his team had advantages. His former involvement with Death Eaters made him beneficial. He could recognize spells performed by a Death Eater almost immediately. Harry doubted his decision about allowing Draco to become an Auror in the beginning, but in the recent years he has proven how much of an asset he could be.

Ron stared at Draco, "You can tell just by one look?"

"Yes, some stuff Weasley, as you well should know, you don't forget."

Harry levitated the boy so that they could follow the path in which they entered. He needed to get him to the hospital wing. As they exited the forest, the noted that the other eight teams from the tournament were holding blue spheres in their hands and were being congratulated.

"Something is not right about this tournament," he whispered to his comrades before working his way to the castle.

* * *

"Why didn't he bring her with? Where is he keeping her?" Alcott raged from within the Headmistress' office.

"I'm not sure sir, but I know that they'll be here any moment to speak to you as McGonagall about what happened in the forest today," Theodore tried to calm him down.

"Yes, yes I know. Let me go get the flask," he said. He retrieved the item, took a swig, and began transforming back into McGonagall immediately. Alcott had just finished transformation and adjusting McGonagall's clothes when there was a knock at the office door.

Harry followed by Ron and Draco entered when McGonagall gestured for them to do so. They looked around the office, trying to see if anything seemed different about it.

"Madam Chambers informs me that it is some sort of poisonous potion coursing through the young boy's body. Do you happen to have any ideas how that could have happened?" Harry immediately asked. He watched as McGonagall stood in a way he never had seen her do previously. She had always been very proper, but now he saw there was a slight slouch in her demeanor. It could just be with age, but he kept a mental note of it anyway.

"No, of course not Potter," she answered almost spitting his name, "This was just part of the tournament's tasks that had been constructed by the Ministry."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her words, "I thought you suggested the tournament. How would the Ministry have constructed anything? Wouldn't we have been notified of their decisions?" The last question was directed toward Harry.

"Yes, we would have. Professor McGonagall, you can tell us if there is something going on at Hogwarts that you are worried about," Harry said, his eyes darting to Nott.

McGonagall, understanding his meaning, shook her head, "Everything is fine Potter. And, the Ministry approved the tournament and gave us a specific listing of tasks that could be used." Her voice seemed to change to its normal demeanor.

"Alright, well then notify us as soon as the boy is better. We will need to talk to him," Ron informed her before the three of them turned for the door.

"Of course Potter, anything to help," Nott spoke instead of McGonagall. Harry nodded at him curtly before letting him and the other two Aurors out of the office. Something about the whole encounter making him uneasy.

When the door closed, and they were all in a corridor, Harry decided to say something. "Something about that meeting wasn't right."

"You're right Harry. I wonder if Nott is making McGonagall do something she doesn't want. Maybe he's holding her hostage or something," Ron suggested.

"Could be, but whatever it is, it's not right."


	22. Lost in the Walls

_"Something missing, left behind  
Search in circles everytime I try  
I've been here before  
I've seen you before_

_I can't escape walking down these halls_  
_Hard to find a place where there are no walls_  
_And no lines begging me to cross_  
_Only straight ahead, better move along"_

"_These Walls"-Trapt_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Lost in the Walls**

Before the meeting even started with the three of them, Draco could tell that Potter was thinking about how too much going on right now was suspicious. When Weasley finally joined them, Draco was the first to speak.

"You don't like that it's been two weeks and McGonagall hasn't contacted us about the boy's recovery, do you?" He immediately asked. The thing was, Draco didn't like it either. Madam Pomfrey could heal bloody well anything within a week's span. The only time it had ever been longer, to Draco's knowledge, was when the basilisk from the Chamber had Petrified students. And even then, it wasn't her healing ability that took long; it was the Mandrakes and their ripening.

Harry looked at him, "No, I don't like it. And, I don't like that no one has spotted Pryce. He's been all over the Prophet so that citizens can alert us if they see him. No one has even mentioned even a possible spotting. Something is off about that. Hiding is really hard. We even were eventually caught that year with Voldemort and sent to your house. When you're hiding, you still eventually do something that gets you found. So why hasn't he?"

Draco thought about it, and he was right. Too much of this was odd. "Well I vote that if we don't hear from her in a few days, we go visit Hogwarts without the invitation."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. It was the best course of action to take.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Pryce as McGonagall grumbled. He knew that they would be suspicious that their beloved McGonagall wouldn't have reported the boy okay by now.

Nott shook his head, "I'm not sure, sir. I know that Potter is well aware of Pomfrey's abilities. He ended up in the hospital wing enough."

"Well, I guess we have to literally invite him. I've never known Potter to need an invitation to stick his nose in something that didn't concern him, but maybe there's a first for everything." He took a moment to scribble a short note to the head of the Aurors. Pryce made it seem that McGonagall got carried away with assuring the students.

Nott took the note from Alcott and attached it to the owl. He let the bird have a treat before watching it fly away from the school. "Well, now he's been invited," he said before returning to his task. Nott had to perfect the trouble he was going to cause in the second task.

* * *

Ginny watched as Schy got Gwen's attention. "You're lucky you get practice," she said to the brunette. Gwen nodded. At first she had been angry to know Draco had a child with someone, but after spending so much time with the little boy, Gwen couldn't imagine life without him.

"Mommy," Schy asked in his little voice, "can I have this?" He held up a small sweet from Honeydukes that Ginny had in her satchel.

"Schy, did you take that from Aunt Ginny?" Gwen asked in a chiding tone.

The little boy nodded with a bit of guilt. Ginny hid her smile at his sweetness, and suggested, "If you apologize to me and promise that you won't take from me again, then you can have it." Being a two-year-old, Schy quickly said sorry, made a hastened promise, and then ate the sweet.

"I doubt that really taught him anything," Gwen mentioned as Schy ran back off into the other room.

"I know, but he's just so adorable," Ginny replied. It was true, the little boy, a carbon copy of Draco, was absolutely irresistible in cuteness.

Gwen started to clean up the dishes from their lunch. It was nice when the other woman came to visit while Draco was at work. Gwen hated having to be locked up in the house. She knew it was for her own safety, but it still bothered her.

There was a loud thud, and Gwen spun around to see Ginny had fallen. "Merlin, what happened?" Gwen asked as she went to her friend.

"I'm not sure. I was standing up to bring you my plate and all of a sudden I fell," Ginny answered.

Gwen immediately Flooed Draco at work. He told her that he would immediately let Harry know while Gwen got Ginny to Mungo's. When they arrived, Gwen told Schy to stay close to her and hold her hand. Katie appeared for them and immediately went to help Ginny walk.

"There's no need to make a big fuss," she insisted to the Healer.

Gwen shook her head, "You just fell and you're pregnant. We will fuss all we want." Katie nodded and then led them to a private room. A few moments later, Harry joined them and immediately went to his wife's side.

"What happened?"

"She fell, but we're not sure how or why," Gwen answered him. Harry nodded and waited for Katie to finish her assessment of Ginny.

The Healer waited for the last spell to dissipate before telling them, "Everything appears to be normal, but the baby's heart rate is on the lower side. Usually, this would not have me concerned, but because she fell. I would like to keep her here two nights."

"Do whatever you think is necessary," Harry told her.

Ginny sighed, "Do you really think that I need to stay?"

"Gin, you don't have to prove to me you're tough. I know it already, but for the sake of the baby, can you just stay here the two nights and be cooperative?" Gwen could tell by the tone in the last part of his question that cooperation was not usually Ginny's strong suit.

"Fine."

Gwen wanted to laugh at them. Their little spat was adorable in that way that made people sick to be around couples. Gwen liked that camaraderie between them.

There was a knock at the room door. Harry stepped over and opened it. Ron stood on the other side. "Hey Gin, what happened?" We told him the same thing we had said when we first got here and he nodded. "It's good that you're staying here for the two days then. You wouldn't want anything to happen to my niece or nephew in there." She shot him a short glare, but Gwen could tell it was for show. Ginny knew that what Katie suggested was best.

"Well, besides to make sure my little sister was okay and that some Slytherin hadn't hurt her," he shot me a grin, "we just got this at the office." He handed the parchment to Harry.

"The letter from McGonagall. We should probably go check on the boy and ask questions," he said in a reluctant tone. He looked over at Ginny and felt guilty to have to leave her.

Gwen volunteered, "Don't worry Harry, I can keep an eye on her."

"Oh no you bloody will not," came Draco's voice from the threshold, "Mungo's isn't guarded when you're not in class. You and Schy will have to come with us." Gwen looked at him angrily.

Harry agreed, "He's right. I can make arrangements for us to arrive through Neville's living quarters. You and Schy can stay with him while we investigate. I don't want Nott to know you're in the castle because I don't bloody trust him."

Draco agreed. Nott had hated him since the end of the war. Draco would only expect that he would do something to retaliate and wouldn't put Gwen or Schy in that kind of danger.

* * *

Neville greeted the lot of them as they came through the fireplace in his rooms.

"McGonagall and Nott don't know you're here," he started, "I think you're right to not trust whatever that situation is."

Draco nodded and then looked at Gwen and Schy, "Stay here. We're going to go do our jobs. Don't let anyone into the rooms and be safe." He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

His instructions given, Draco followed the other men out of the living quarters and into the castle. He looked around as the familiar sights, sounds, and smells hit him the way they always did when he returned to Hogwarts. The three of them made their way to the Headmistress' office.

Harry knocked politely at the door. He wasn't surprised when Theodore opened it instead of McGonagall. Neville had told them that the newly appointed Undersecretary was constantly where McGonagall was.

"Good evening Aurors," Nott greeted them. The three of them nodded to reiterate that they didn't care about him.

* * *

Gwen sat across from Schy. She was staring him down as he thought about which move to make in Wizard's Chess. When he finally sent a knight forward he had managed to win the game.

"I win," he gloated happily.

"Yeah, you always win," she told him with a big smile. Gwen wandered over to Neville's small kitchen area. There was not a whole lot of food in his cupboards. "Hmm, how do we get food in professor compartments?" She asked aloud. Within a couple of seconds, a house elf popped into the room.

The creature looked at Gwen with wide eyes. Here was the woman her master was looking for outside the castle. Lopsy spoke, "Did you need something miss?"

"Um, yes, can we get some pumpkin juice and sandwiches?" Gwen asked as nicely as she could. No need to get on Hermione's bad side by upsetting the Hogwarts' elves. She didn't know that this elf actually belonged to Theodore Nott. Lopsy nodded at the request and immediately disapparated again.

* * *

"Master," Lopsy popped into the office. The three Aurors having just left with 'McGonagall' to see the boy who had been injured.

Nott looked at her, "Yes, Lopsy?"

"The woman that Master Pryce seeks. She is in the castle."

"What? Where?"

"She is in Professor Longbottom's quarters, sir."

Nott's eyes went wide. If they had brought Gwen through their old friend's apartments, then that meant they didn't trust McGonagall. This would normally bother him, but right now he didn't have time for that. He had to secure Gwen.

"Lopsy, you need to get her to the Room of Requirement," Nott instructed, "I am going to use the room as a way to entrap her." Lopsy nodded at her directions before popping away again.

She popped back into Longbottom's rooms. Lopsy held a tray with the requested items. "I am so sorry that took so long miss. The other house elves were talking about how a young Auror seems to have disappeared."

Gwen shot her head up, "What Auror?"

"I don't know ma'am, but he's been described to have very pale hair and silver eyes," Lopsy answered. She was so glad that she could do her Master's bidding.

That was Draco. No one else would have that description. "Where did they say he was last seen?"

"Near the Room of Requirement," Lopsy answered.

"Can you watch him? I want to go check it out for myself. I came with the Aurors," Gwen offered explanation. Lopsy nodded once, and Gwen was out the door to find him.

A ten minute journey to the right corridor found Gwen seeing a door that usually wasn't there. "Please be inside," she whispered as she opened the door. Instead of seeing Draco, Gwen walked right into a room that seemed like a cell. "What the bloody hell is this?" She asked out loud.

Lopsy popped into the room, "This is the work of my master. You will stay here until he can get to you."


End file.
